Buscándote
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Kagura es una oficial de policía con una gran admiración por Hijikata, su jefe, al que desea sorprender con sus grandes hazañas. Por otra parte esta Okita Sougo, un asesino buscado por todo Edo acusado de un sin fin de fechorías, entre ellas haberle robado su primer beso. Podrá Kagura capturarlo? OkiKagu
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Buscándote**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―QUIERO ESTE CASO!―dijo Kagura entrando con fuerza al cubículo de su comandante. El señor Hijikata Toushirou.

La oficial mimada de la estación de policías tenía en sus manos un reporte de un antiguo mafioso que se lo buscaba por asesinatos y venta de armas. Un sujeto temido y buscado sin descanso por toda la jefatura de Edo. La chica tenía entre ceja y ceja a ese sujeto de ojos color carmín y cara de niña.

Hijikata calo un poco de su cigarrillo antes de mirarla con cansancio y fingido dolor de cabeza. Recién empezaba la semana y ni bien había llegado a su despacho le caía esa mocosa con sus dilemas de venganza hacia el sujeto ´´desconocido´´.

―no―dijo directamente. Kagura inflo los mofletes como si fuese una mocosa y de un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta con brusquedad alarmando a todo aquel que estaba cerca del lugar.

―por qué no?―la chica estaba encaprichada con hacer ese trabajo.―entonces sal conmigo!―le exigió de un momento a otro provocando que ´´mayora´´, como ella le decía cariñosamente, se ahogara con el humo que estaba inhalando.

―QUE?―grito enojado y avergonzado―YA TE DIJE, QUE UNA COSA ES ADMIRACION Y OTRA ES AMOR!―le grito molesto. La pelirroja a pesar de tener 23 años no comprendía lo que era el amor entre parejas y solía confundir con la admiración. Tanto así que decía abiertamente a sus compañeros que ella amaba a Hijikata, aunque claro, solo le atraía su fuerza y sus grandes hazañas. La chica realmente no entendía el amor.

―pero…―comenzó a molestarlo con sus golpes a su escritorio. Era una chica difícil de tratar.

Hijikata exhalo cansado. Ya estaba teniendo dolor de cabeza. Como era posible que esa mocosa seguía tan insoportable como una chica de instituto.

―no entiendo tu obsesión con ese sujeto…―acomodo unos papeles en el escritorio mientras continuaba hablando con ella―sabes que quedaste en peligro la última vez que te cruzaste con él.―

―era una inexperta! Recién comenzaba―

―aun sigues siendo una mocosa inexperta―

―pero le di! Ese idiota sangro―

―un roce no es nada―

Kagura ya cansada de los dilemas golpeo con fuerza el escritorio de su superior con ambas manos. Apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño largo toda su frustración delante de Hijikata sin medir las palabras.

―PERO ESE BASTARDO ME BESO!―Hijikata quedo tieso ante esa declaración. No estaba enterado de ese pequeño detalle y de seguro el resto de sus subordinados estarían tan sorprendidos como el, después de todo las paredes eran finas. Ya podía ver como todos se agolpaban contra la puerta para poder oír la plática entre esos dos.

Su jefe pareció meditarlo aún más, el sujeto de flequillo en ´´v´´ parecía extrañado y perturbado por ese comentario. Era casi imposible que alguien sintiera un tipo de atracción por esa mocosa mal hablada como ella.

―además…―siguió hablando la pelirroja―… mi primer beso tuvo que ser con Toshi!―otro ahogamiento por sus estúpidas palabras. Acaso no comprendía lo que él le estaba diciendo?

Molesto y harto del asunto, la hecho prometiéndole qué pensaría en la posibilidad de darle esa misión.

Kagura estaba feliz pero sentía la urgencia de ir a cazar a ese sujeto que le robo su primer beso. No le importaba esas idioteces del amor y los primeros besos, pero culpa de esa vergüenza, ese pudor y ese leve aceleramiento de su ritmo cardiaco la chica no había podido reaccionar con rapidez, dejándola como una estúpida.

Durante la tarde antes de su hora de descanso, su capitán la llamo dándole la autorización para comenzar con el caso. No sin antes decirle que no se confíe. Kagura se puso feliz por ese tierno comentario. Admiraba a Hijikata y deseaba volverse como el, en un futuro, pero como se dijo anteriormente la chica no sabía expresarse y terminaba declarando un amor que no era, precisamente, el que sentía.

Decidió tomar su merecido descanso y aprovechar la noche para capturar a ese sujeto que aún se mantenía en el anonimato. No podía creer el cómo era que no se supiera nada de él, un nombre, apellido, familia, no había nada en la montaña de datos que manejaba la jefatura de policías, como era posible?

Noches anteriores había estado soñando con capturarlo y meterlo preso, recibiendo un ascenso y siendo felicitada y consentida por su superior. Pero luego de ese hermoso sueño venia la pesadilla, el simplemente se soltaba y la besaba de una manera apasionada provocándole desagrado a Kagura, un revoltijo de emociones en su estómago, un calor ardiente en su rostro y la sensación de hormigueo en sus manos. Todo terminaba con ella despertando sudorosa y agitada.

Era asco desde luego, sentía humillación, desprecio, rabia, se volvía enferma con ese asqueroso recuerdo. Eso era lo que creía ella.

Esa misma noche lo atraparía, cumpliría su sueño y no se haría realidad su pesadilla. Recibiría elogios de parte de Hijikata y admiración por todos sus compañeros. Todo era pan comido.

Las once de la noche llegaron y ella aún seguía patrullando la zona buscando rastros del sujeto. Ya llevaba un poco más de tres horas deambulando por la zona. Tenía la ayuda de un contacto que aseguraba haberlo visto rondando por ahí. El hacker ´´Zzz´´ era muy conocido por la policía que solicitaba su ayuda cada vez que la necesitaban, se podría decir que era un miembro más. Aunque muy pocos conocían su rostro o nombre. El nombre de usuario, un alias que el usaba, era todo cuanto se sabía de él, ´´Zzz´´ era silencioso, la información solo la enviaba por vía email, o algún mensaje por correo, siempre cifrados en códigos extensos para que nadie mas que su remitente y él pueda saber lo que contiene.

Según la información enviada por ´´´Zzz´´, el sujeto de ojos color carmín se encontraba a unas treinta metros con dirección al sur. Kagura se apuró en comenzar la persecución de una manera desenfrenada. Escucho su celular sonar, ´´Zzz´´ daba el aviso de que se encontraba detenido a veinte metros de su posición a la derecha. Kagura miro en esa dirección… un callejón oscuro. Se adentró con la guardia alta esperando alguna especie de ataque, su arma estaba entre sus manos sin seguro decidida a disparar se ponía resistencia.

Ella había cambiado, dos años desde ese día habían sido suficientes para dejar crecer un odio por el sujeto que la humillo, esa noche demostraría lo capacitada que estaba para atraparlo.

―realmente esperas atraparme?―escucho el murmuro de su voz a sus espaldas erizándole los pelos impulsándola a dar media vuelta y disparar… pero nadie se encontraba allí.

―dónde estás? Estúpido chihuahua, con cara de niña muéstrate, o será que me tienes miedo?―Kagura comenzó a escuchar como ese sujeto reía levemente… donde estaba? El lugar era muy oscuro, tanto que apenas podía ver la punta de su pistola extendida en sus manos.

―no te alteres, o será que tú eres la que tiene miedo?―la estaba provocando, como ella lo había hecho. Kagura era de las que perdía la cordura muy rápidamente, pero en esta ocasión no sucedió eso, sabía que lo hacía adrede.

Kagura sentía como su corazón se aceleraba por la adrenalina. El sujeto se había quedado callado sin dar indicios de que estaba por allí. Miedo? No, pero sentía la incertidumbre de no poder saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Un olor extraño comenzó a sentir, creyó que se trataba de la típica pestilencia de los callejones. A veces encontraba a sujetos ebrios vomitando u orinando por lugares como los callejones. La basura también ayudaba al mal olor. Pero no era eso. Lo supo cuando comenzó a tener sueño, eso era.

―somnífero―dijo con los ojos casi cerrados.

―hasta que por fi te das cuenta―suspiro divertido.―pensé que eras tonta, aunque sí creo que lo eres, pero no a esos niveles―rio entre las sombras. Kagura callo sin poder evitarlo al piso aun veía algo cuando vislumbro unos zapatos masculinos acercarse con total tranquilidad―el incienso es una variante más para su distribución y ´´consumo´´, por así decirlo. Eres la primera en probar esta maravilla―

Kagura veía doble. La máscara de gas estaba sobre dos sujetos igual vestidos que se movían sincronizadamente… tan mareada estaba?

No supo cuando cerró los ojos perdiéndose entre el humo del somnífero y la oscuridad del callejón. Pero poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, estaba en una habitación abandonada, amarrada a una columna de concreto. Si no fuera por lo peculiar del edificio, no se daría cuenta que estaban en la antigua planta energética, abandonada a mediados de siglo. Era el edificio más viejo que aún se mantenía en su lugar sin ser demolido. Las historias de maldiciones y espíritus, más un precio elevado por la propiedad hacían imposible adquirir esa pieza de antigüedad.

Busco a alguien dentro de su rango de visión. No había nadie. Trato de zafarse, primero delicadamente para no hacer ruido y alarmar al mal nacido. Pero viendo sus intentos fallidos aumentar decidió moverse con molestia y apuro dejándose escuchar.

―realmente eres una estúpida. No puedes irte silenciosamente? Ha! Cierto, no puedes salir―se burló ese despreciable sujeto.

―que quieres?―lo increpo.

―yo debería decir eso―se acercó a ella agachándose frente a la pelirroja―porque me buscabas?―

―te arrestare malnacido!―escupió las palabras con asco y furia contenida.

―ha, sí? Me parece que salió algo mal con tu plano―levanto su mano para tocar su rostro con delicadeza. Poso sus dedos en sus labios rosando de una punta a la otra, rosando toda la apertura―me pregunto cuántas veces soñaste con que te volvía a besar― Kagura se sonrojo ante ese comentario volviendo a rememorar las veces que ese sujeto la besaba en sueños ―veo que fueron muchas, verdad?―dedujo al verla tan nerviosa.

Kagura saco su rostro de sus manos mirando en otra dirección.

―ja! Ni que fueres Toshi―dijo sin pensar.

―Toshi?―pregunto el chico arqueando una ceja en señal de confusión y con un atisbo de malestar… ira, decepción y más ira.

―Toshi es mi futuro esposo!―mintió. No lo era, pero quería buscar una manera de escapar. La chica aun creía en el ´´los buenos siempre ganan´´ seguramente el comprendería su situación o tendría miedo al gran y poderoso Hijikata Toushirou y terminaría por soltarla. Pero desgraciadamente esa manera tan magnifica que tenia de ver a su superior solo era de ella. El sujeto de flequillo en ´´v´´ no era muy temido que digamos.

Sougo rodo los ojos meditando sus movimientos. Conteniendo su descontento con lo que su rehén le está diciendo. Mirándola fijamente el chico comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro para robarle un beso simple, muy simple, era un roce apenas.

―por qué será que no te creo?―le pregunto con una sonrisa de lado y soberbia, mucha soberbia.

―has lo que quieras, de seguro Toshi me rescatara y entonces…―ya había sido suficiente para su espíritu. Esa chica era un dolor de cabeza hablando del magnífico Toshi. La beso de manera pasional pero no brusca.

Kagura se sonrojo aún más por ese beso. Moviéndose de un lado a otro cambiando la postura, introduciendo su lengua y recorriendo todos los lugares dentro de su cavidad… la estaba mareando, su cuerpo sentía adrenalina y su corazón no paraba de latir. Kagura no podía escapar estaba acorralada contra la columna y el cuerpo de quien, ella, debía capturar. Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, Kagura no podía volver a cerrar la boca, estaba buscando desesperada un poco de aire. Mientras el sujeto de ojos rojizos la veía sonrojada, agitada y desesperada por un poco de oxígeno, se veía muy erótica. Atada y apresada contra su cuerpo, con esa figura femenina que había adquirido. Miro su chaleco anti balas, preguntándose como seria todo aquello que escondía debajo de ese grueso traje policial.

Desabrocho su chaleco tirándolo lejos, desabrochando su camisa. Antes que Kagura se comience a quejar, el sujeto comenzó a besarle el cuello y sacarle un par de suspiros mientras colaba sus manos por entre su blusa y brasier tocando sus pechos, sintiendo lo desarrollados que estaban. No estaba preparado para darse cuenta que esa chica era tan voluptuosa. La ropa que llevaba le sacaba encanto a esa chica.

―su…suéltame… yo… yo no…―grito al sentir como el mordía su cuello y succionaba su blanca y delicada piel.

Parecía tan perdida en todo el asunto que no se había percatado llevaba unos minutos liberada. Ya no había cadenas que la sometieran, pero aun así ella no se iba. Por qué aún seguía allí?

El chico había dejado varias marcas en su cuello y pecho, besando mordiendo y lamiendo. Kagura no podía dejar de gemir por todo, su cuerpo sentía calor, sentía la excitación del momento. No podía superar esto.

―es una pena que lleves tanta ropa, pero… ―volvió a besarla de manera muy pasional recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus manos, palpando todo los lugares, excitándola cada vez más. Kagura no estaba acostumbrada a estas sensaciones, se sentía cohibida y extraña.

El beso duro varios minutos, tomando segundos entre uno y otro para tomar aire dejando hilos de saliva entre ambos.

Kagura se sentía tan perdida, tan desorientada que no se dio cuenta cuando volvía a estar vestida nuevamente. Sorprendida por ese cambio, agudizo sus oídos escuchando el sonido de la sirena policial a las afueras del lugar.

―es una pena que nos hayan interrumpido―suspiro con pesar―a la próxima no te dejare ir―le susurro en el oído dando un último beso a sus labios. Termino dejándola tirada en el piso, excitada con el corazón funcionándole a mil.

El sujeto partió de lo más tranquilo, a vaya saber dónde, mientras ella era ´´rescatada´´ por oficiales de la policía.

―te encuentras bien?―Hijikata Toushirou se encontraba allí viendo como la chica solo respondía con un sí.

―se escapó…―dijo simplemente― a la próxima no escapar. Pero ahora necesito dormir―se despidió dejando a Toshi desconcertado. Toda la energía de esa mocosa se había ido a la mierda literalmente.

Entre las paredes de su cuarto, la pelirroja comenzó a sacarse la ropa para ponerse su pijama. Dejando todo tirado por el piso y luego de una gratificante ducha, vio como un trozo de papel había caído del bolsillo de su chaleco. Lo tomo sin saber que podía ser…

´´si quieres buscarme, te esperare en la torre de edo.´´ miro al dorso del papel, estaba firmado bajo el nombre ´´okita sougo´´.

La ducha había servido para calmar sus hormonas, pero esa nota volvia a recordarle todo. Se miro en el espejo viendo las marcas que ese tal ´´sougo´´ había dejado en su piel. Nuevamente una sensación de escalofríos y fuego creciendo en su interior la embargaban. Como un sucio asesino tenia ese efecto en ella?

…

Por otra parte dentro del despacho del comandante de la jefatura policial de Edo, Hijikata Toushirou se encontraba en medio de una importantísima llamada por teléfono.

―te dije que no le hicieras nada―recriminaba al sujeto de la llamada.

―acaso te importa, Hijikata?― le pregunto con molestia. No olvidaba así no más las cosas que había dicho Kagura acerca de su persona.

―Sougo…― dijo cansado Hijikata… pero Okita Sougo lo detuvo.

―lo que sucedió, es entra ella y yo. No te metas―se podía notar la amenaza en su voz. Sin esperar a que vuelva a hablar corto la llamada.

Hijikata suspiro pesadamente. Sougo era uno de los mejores miembros de la policía, hace algunos años había entrado de encubierto en una importante red de tráfico de armas. Debía seguir con su jugada sin importar que, pero esa chica pelirroja volvía a aparecer en su vida tentándolo a tirar todos esos años de trabajo por la borda. Pero no podía, faltaba tan poco para apresar a todos. El solo debía esperar a que mordieran el anzuelo, para luego ser libre y robarle a Kagura de los brazos de Hijikata.

―nos veremos muy pronto, Kagura―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola!**

 **Esto era en un principio un one-shot, pero por alguna razón se volvió en un two-shot**

 **Creo que se volverá lemon…**

 **Me inspire en el dibujo de loli, el que está en la tapa del fic.**

 **Es de un doujinshi muy hermoso de loli 3 esa mujer me inspira demasiado.**

 **Hace rato que quería hacerlo pero como que la vagancia podía conmigo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo,**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Buscándote**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sougo estaba parado en el punto de encuentro que había acordado con la chica pelirroja. A pesar del fuerte carácter de la chica sabía muy bien que si iba a ir. Su, y aunque le moleste admitirlo, desesperación por impresión a Hijikata era tan grande que sería capaz de entrar a la boca del lobo sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Recordando lo nerviosa que la había puesto la noche anterior, rememoro otro momento en el que la había visto así, nerviosa.

 _Hace seis años…_

 _Sougo estaba recibido de policía, se había graduado dos años antes de lo esperado y poseía una capacidad deductiva que lo había hecho ascender en puestos en muy poco tiempo. Lastimamente tenía un contratiempo, llamado Hijikata. El bastardo tenía no solo la capacidad y la experiencia, sino también la rigidez para manejar la jefatura de policía. Sougo, a pesar de todo, no llegaría a ese punto debido a su comportamiento más… ´´liberas´´ por así decirlo, el chico no se mostraba muy serio en bastantes situaciones._

 _Por eso cuando cometió su primera falta, y es que el chico había quedado dormido en horario laboral, el insufrible Hijikata lo mando a acreditar a todos los nuevos ingresantes._

 _Fue ahí cuando la vio. La chica pelirroja de adornos chinos se acercó a la ventanilla para solicitar la inscripción para hacer su pasantía allí. Sougo no sintió mucho en sí, solo le llamo la atención del color de cabello tan llamativo de la chica y sus raros adornos en la cabeza, ´´que loca´´ había pensado._

 _Sin darle mucha importancia marco los papeles con el sello de aprobada y siguió con el resto._

 _Tres años pasaron y Sougo obtenía una muy buena oportunidad para robar el puesto de Hijibastado, como el solía decirle. Sougo estaba entrando en cubierto en una de las mafias con más influencia en Edo. Pero, había riesgos? Claro que sí. Sougo no era estúpido sabía que el seria investigado, acusado y asesinado. Y precisamente eso fue lo que ocurrió, no habían pasado ni seis meses cuando alguien había dado la noticia. Alguien estaba infiltrado en la policía pasando datos que, por suerte, no era información muy precisa. Solo sabían que uno de ellos era de la policía._

 _Sougo tuvo que matar a varios para tener su confianza, un precio alto que tuvo que pagar. Pero, días después le llego una solicitud, Hijikata necesitaba ayuda._

― _creo que se quién puede ser el traidor―hablo por el auricular― necesito que lo investigues―_

― _por que yo?―_

― _eres el único que no está en la base de datos, recuerdas?―fue una de las tantas cosas que se tuvieron que hacer para conseguir preservar su identidad._

 _Sougo suspiro._

― _dime quien es― era una suerte que esos teléfonos sean especiales, no se los podía rastrear bajo ningún caso, por lo que podían hablar tranquilamente por allí._

― _Yato Kagura, entro días antes de que la información se filtrara― Hijikata había pasado todos los datos de la pelirroja, donde vivía, lugar de nacimiento, familia, edad, nacionalidad, todo.―te enviare una foto de ella por fax― dijo a modo de despedida._

 _No había terminado de cortar cuando escucho su máquina de fax funcionando. Cuando tomo la fotografía se quedó sorprendido, la reconocía. Sabía que la había visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba exactamente, no hasta unos días se le vino la imagen de una chica estudiante de policía._

 _Estuvo cuatro meses investigándola. Era absurdo, él sabía que no era perteneciente a la mafia, que solo había llegado en un mal momento, pero aun así quería investigar de ella. La siguió a varios lugares, indago sus vínculos tanto familiares como sociales. Cada vez que la veía se sentía más interesado en ella._

 _No comprendía el porqué de su obsesión. Pero al cabo de esos cuatro meses decidió detenerse, se sentía muy raro al verse a sí mismo como un acosador, él no era así. El no seguía a nadie._

 _Paro una semana su investigación absurda para aclarar las cosas con Hijikata, ella no era la persona que buscaban._

― _entendido―había dicho Hijikata por el teléfono―eso me alegra, la verdad es que es una chica muy eficaz―ese elogio le hubiera costado la vida si es que Hijikata estuviera en frente de él._

― _deberías concentrarte en buscar al traidor y no andar detrás de una mocosa― le había dicho bastante molesto._

― _cálmate, ya encontraremos al traidor―Sougo iba a cortar con su capitán cuando este lo detuvo―escúchame…―lo llamo―no quiero entorpecer tu trabajo, pero Kagura quiere buscarte―_

― _por qué?―_

― _quiere atraparte para demostrar que es una buena policía―suspiro cansado―solo no la lastimes―_

― _deberías de dejar de preocuparte y buscar al traidor, de esa mocosa me encargo yo― y corto._

 _Por qué sentía tanta rabia al escucharlo preocuparse por ella? Por qué le molestaba tanto escuchar su nombre en boca de Hijikata?_

 _El primer encuentro frente a frente fue violento, ella le disparo mientras que el ataco a la chica tirándola en el piso. La herida de esa novata había sido superficial, nada muy importante, pero…_

 _La había besado._

 _Su cólera y esa impotencia que sentía al verla se habían disipado por unos segundos, por ese lapso para nada romántico, tirados en la acera, en una calle poco transitada de la ciudad. El dibujo de ese estúpido y sincero corazón en su chaleco, él realmente esperaba demostrarle como se sentía._

 _El lapso entre su primer y segundo encuentro fue muy tedioso para él. Besarla había sido lo más excitante que había hecho, pero dejaba secuelas. Si antes estaba obsesionado con ella, ahora moría por verla aunque sea un segundo._

 _Ya no recordaba las veces que había matado. Lo pesado que se volvía asesinar a alguien se iba en cuanto la veía. Acercarse? Pudo haberlo hecho, después de todo él no era conocido por nadie, su nombre no existía, su ser no pertenecía a la base de datos de Japón. Pero al verse manchado de sangre, veía la gran brecha que los separaba. Ambos pertenecían al ´´bien´´, pero sus manos se teñían de rojo._

 _Su segundo encuentro fue bastante tiempo después, Hijikata volvía a llamarlo para darle aviso._

― _no le hagas nada, entendido?―sabía que no la dañaría físicamente._

― _por qué tanta preocupación por ella?―_

― _la besaste, no?― Hijikata no podía ignorar el enojo de la chica._

― _y que?― Sougo no sabía el por qué él lo sabía, tampoco le importaba._

― _Sougo…― trato de arreglar sus ideas. No entendía que sucedía con Kagura y el, pero quería mantener los problemas fuera―Sougo, solo no la molestes, no quiero que investigue mucho y sospeche de la misión. Con espantarla un poco estará bien―Sougo acepto. La espantaría a su manera._

 _Lo que siguió luego, él no lo esperaba. No había planeado besarla y tocarla como lo había hecho. Esperaba asustarla para que no siguiera insistiendo en perseguirlo. Pero el control que había mantenido durante todos esos años parecían pesar más que cualquier cosa. En cuanto reacciono la estaba besando apasionadamente sin poder detenerse. Ese ´´Toshi me salvara´´ había sido el detonante para él. Los celos y las emociones fuertes habían roto su poco autocontrol._

 _Pero es que se sentía increíblemente bien besarla…_

 _Sintiendo que no podría detenerse soltó las cadenas de sus muñecas. Esperaba un empujón o un golpe, algo que lo entrara en razón. No sucedió nada de eso, en su lugar, ella subió un poco más sus manos por el pecho de Sougo provocándole deseos de continuar hasta el final. Y lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera que momentos antes de que Kagura despertara mando a llamar a Hijikata para que la vayan a buscar. Realmente se arrepentía._

 _La vistió nuevamente. Sus ojos lo reclamaban, de alguna manera, el haberlo hecho. Tomo un papel y anoto unas palabras, la vería muy pronto, seguramente._

 _Se fue rápidamente mientras las sirenas seguían sonado. Ella estaba a salvo, pero y Sougo debía escapar._

 _Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, Sougo no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Nunca había creído que se fijaría tanto en una mujer._

 _Había un sentimiento latente que fue creciendo y evolucionando al paso del tiempo. Un sentimiento que jamás pensó en tener… Okita Sougo, miembro policial en cubierto, estaba enamorado._

…

Kagura caminaba por la fría noche de Edo. Era su día libre, pero ansiaba de alguna manera poder atrapar a ese sujeto y atraparlo, porque… que otro motivo podría tener?

La torre de Edo era amplia, no sabía dónde comenzar a buscar. Envió un mensaje a ´´Zzz´´ para localizarlo, pero este solo le envió un mensaje.

´´hay un celular en el tacho de basura, a tu izquierda. Tomalo´´

A Kagura le pareció muy sospechoso ese dato, pero aun así lo tomo. En el fondo de un tacho de basura vacío había un celular negro con una llamada en línea. Tecleo para hablar.

―hasta que atiendes―le dijo una voz ronca por el auricular. Kagura se tensó al oírlo hablar nuevamente, ese tono de voz lo había usado con ella para hablarle al oído.

―malnacido! Por que…?―

―que por qué te bese?―le pregunto divertido ―pensaste en mi?―

―a que viene esa pregunta?―

―no me respondiste la pregunta. Lo hiciste, cierto?―rio con sorna―esa es una de las causas. Quería que me recordaras― y vaya que lo hizo, la chica no había podido conciliar el sueño por pensar en todas las cosas que le había hecho en ese antiguo edificio.

―yo… no… no pensé en ti― se sentía avergonzada y descubierta.―DONDE ESTAS!―le grito con vergüenza.

―cálmate, tan ansiosa estas?―Sougo se mordía los labios desde el otro lado del teléfono ―viniste vestida así para mí?―Kagura se sorprendió, la estaba observando? ―realmente eres china, ese qipao rojo te sienta muy bien― el chico de ojos carmín no había visto esa ropa en la chica, la vio con un Cheongsan y Qipaos mas sueltos, pero no con uno tan sugerente como el que llevaba, además no recordaba verla con una pollera en todos esos días de ´´investigación´´ hacia su persona.

―dónde estás?―la pelirroja comenzó a mirar para todos lados buscándolo.

―mirada hacia arriba―la chica no tuvo tiempo para mirar arriba que una sombra oscura saltaba sobre ella desde las vigas.

Kagura callo contra el piso aprisionada de manos y piernas. Se maldecía por caer nuevamente ante él. Forcejeo inútilmente debajo de su cuerpo. Escucho como ´´click´´sonaba alrededor de una de sus muñecas.

―imbécil! Suéltame!―comenzó a gritar la chica mientras pataleaba y empujaba de su cuerpo al bastardo.

―tranquila, lo hare. Solo quiero revisar que no llevas micros― se excusó.

―no los llevo―

―ya veremos, china―

Sougo la levanto de un tirón y la llevo a una viga, un viejo recuerdo de la noche anterior, solo que esta vez la chica estaba de espaldas a él. Kagura volvió a sentir otro ´´click´´ en su muñeca. No había excusas, ese era el sonido de las esposas al cerrarse. ´´Arrestada´´ abrazando la viga, sintió como Sougo se posicionaba detrás de ella.

―puto, chihuahua― lo insulto sintiéndose nerviosa.

―relájate―le susurro en el oído―esto no tomara mucho tiempo, solo te revisare, entendido―el chico pudo escuchar como ella tragaba saliva con nerviosismo.

Esta era una pequeña venganza por pensar tanto en Hijikata. Él estaba deseoso por borrar el nombre de su superior y grabar con fuego el de él en su alma. La haría recordarlo a cada segundo de su vida.

Comenzó a tocar con lentitud sus tobillos apretando y palpando cada región, tomándose su tiempo para ponerla aún más nerviosa. Comenzó a subir sin detenerse delineando las curvas de su cuerpo pasando suave y delicadamente por algunos sectores y respirando cerca de su piel. Su pollera se alzaba por sobre la rodilla, pero sus manos no se detenían allí. Comenzó a tocar su cuerpo voluptuoso por sobre su falda apretando mas aun cada centímetro de su cuerpo para demostrarle que la ropa no iba a ser un obstáculo entre sus caricias y su cuerpo. Apretó sus nalgas provocándole un gemido leve que dejo escapar sin darse cuenta. Kagura, rápidamente se mordió la lengua impidiendo volver a escuchar un sonido asi.

―déjame escucharte, Kagura ―volvió a susurrarle en su oído mientras continuaba con su labor.

Su cintura llego a sus manos palpándola pasando por su vientre y volviendo a su espalda subiendo centímetro a centímetro por toda su espalda, alcanzando sus hombros y brazos, terminando de rozar sus manos. La postura lo obligaba a quedar muy pegado al cuerpo de ella, mientras aspiraba el aroma de mujer en el cuello de la chica.

―ya…ngh―trago saliva mientras sacaba a Sougo de su ensoñación―ya… terminaste?―sentía que un segundo así la iba a volver loca, ya no se sentía cuerda. Quería tocarlo, aun si no era lo correcto. Él no era un policía, era el enemigo, pero aun así, ansiaba tocarlo.

―no, aún falta―le hablo contra su cuello.

Cambiando de postura, el chico comenzó rozando la palma de Kagura para volver a la parte baja de sus brazos y comenzar un lento y tortuoso descenso por su pecho, provocándole varios suspiros a la pelirroja. Toco de manera circular su vientre bajando aún más por sus piernas pasando lentamente cerca de su unión, erizándole la piel.

Sougo se sintió satisfecho y libero a la pelirroja, no sin antes mirar sus hermosos orbes azules, en ellos ya no se veía el nombre de Hijikata grabado. Ahora se encontraba su nombre y ya se encargaría de que su nombre permanezca por siempre grabado en ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lamento la tardanza y los errores que pueden llegar a tener, los arreglare cuando tenga tiempo. La facultad me consume, pero no quería dejarlos in continuación, así que acá está el cap.**

 **Una última aclaración:**

 **Yo había dicho que serían solo dos caps, pero resulta que la historia se me hizo un poco más larga. No superara los 5 capítulos (espero), pero ya no serán solo dos.**

 **Así que nos vemos el lunes, si es que puedo. Sino apareceré lo más rápido que pueda.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Buscándote**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Sougo siguió observándola sin emitir ningún sonido, ella parecía embobada por él, con los labios separados y brillantes expectantes de lo que pueda suceder. Pero él no hizo nada.

Okita Sougo, miembro de la mafia, tenía un mejor plan para ella. Calmando sus propios instintos decidió tomar una mejor ruta para conseguir su cometido. Suspirando levemente acerco sus manos a su rostro mientras Kagura cerraba sus ojos aspirando el aroma de él, aroma que había quedado impregnada en su ropa, la noche anterior.

Sonrojada y con su corazón palpitante, esperando ser besada, abrió los ojos mostrando su deseo implícito. Sougo realmente se estaba perdiendo. Aclarando nuevamente su mente, choco su frente con la de ella y con una voz sensual y ronca comenzó a hablar…

―tienes muchas preguntas, verdad?―Kagura no dejaba de observarlo clavando su mirada en sus ojos―este no es el mejor lugar para ellas― su voz termino quebrándose por el deseo provocándole un escalofrió a la chica. Ella solo asintió.

Después de todo si tenía muchas preguntas, aunque ahora mismo no le importaban.

Tomándola de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, comenzó a caminar lejos de la torre de Edo.

Kagura estaba distraída en sus propias divagaciones. A medida que se adentraban entre las calles oscuras de la ciudad, Kagura seguía concentrada en lo ocurrido momentos antes, estuvo a punto de caer ante un miembro de la mafia, había sido seducida por el de una manera poco elegante. No podía creer como le había sido infiel a Toshi, aun si hubiera sido con el pensamiento. Se sentía una traidora, no solo por ese ´´amor´´ unilateral por su capitán, sino por sentir atracción por el enemigo.

Por suerte, esa caminata hacia vaya uno a saber dónde, la habían ayudado a aclarar sus ideas y pensar fríamente con su cabeza y no con su cuerpo. Tenía que preguntar cuanto podía.

Cruzando una calle y caminando en dirección contraria al centro de la ciudad, por unas cuantas calles, Sougo la arrastro a través de un callejón cerrado. Saltaron la pared y subieron a una de las escaleras de esos edificios de concreto tan típicos de Edo. La escalera de emergencia no llegaba hasta el piso, esa era la causa de que debían subir por la pared del fondo del callejón. Trastabillando en un principio Kagura avanzo hasta una puerta corrediza que daba a la sala de un pequeño departamento. Seguida muy de cerca por Sougo quien al saltar prendió la luz del lugar. Un departamento chico de tres habitaciones: baño, sala principal, cocina y un cuarto con una cama individual. Las paredes mostraban la humedad impregnada en el habiente. El moho se veía en todos los rincones.

―aquí vivo―le explico―por ahora―

La vida fuera de la ley no era tan sencilla, Okita no podía permanecer en el mismo lugar más de tres días. Aun si había sido aceptado dentro de la comunidad mafiosa, se sentía acechado por los comentarios que resonaban en el ambiente. ´´El traidor aun no fue descubierto´´ se decía, ´´la policía puede estar escuchando nuestras conversaciones!´´ y muchas más habladurías. Él era el más sospechoso y a pesar de pasar todas las pruebas seguía estando bajo el escrutinio de todos.

Aun se preguntaba si sería una buena idea tener cerca de él a Kagura. Tal vez esto le traería problemas.

En silencio fue a preparar algo de café para tomar. Ella lo siguió con la mirada analizando las preguntas que le haría posteriormente.

Por su parte el de ojos color carmín solo se dedicaba a preparar el dichoso café.

―quieres hacer alguna pregunta en especial?―

―por qué me responderías mis preguntas?― le dijo desconfiada. Sougo tenía sus propias razones.

Horas atrás una foto proveniente de la jefatura de policía había llegado a su móvil sin remitente, solo se marcaba la ubicación desde donde se había enviado dichosa foto. Una chica pelirroja de ojos color azulado, caminando por las calles de Edo con su uniforme policial, se mostraba en su pantalla. Esa foto lo había llenado de pánico, primero porque entendía la indirecta, el sujeto que se la enviaba tenía que ser el traidor y esa era una clara advertencia. Además lo estaba poniendo en evidencia y la importancia que él le daba a la chica. Una llamada fugaz a Hijikata Toushirou ayudo a aclararse, debía espantarla de alguna manera, alejarla y buscar de una maldita vez al sujeto. Matarlo sería lo menos que deseaba hacer con él.

―eres un estorbo totalmente―dijo tranquilo sin mostrar emoción en su mirada―si te respondo puedes dejar de molestarme―

―eso jama sucederá― le respondió decidida. Sougo se obligó a mantenerse calmado, esa respuesta le había gustado bastante, ´´jamás me dejara de molestar?´´ sonrió para sus adentros.

―ya lo veremos, Kagura― la chica no se acostumbraba al sonido de su nombre con su voz.―comienza―

Kagura tomo un sorbo de su café no sin antes inspeccionarlo cuidadosamente, no vaya a ser que tenga alguna sustancia extraña.

―realmente eres un miembro de la mafia?―pregunto mirándolo fijamente atenta a sus reacciones, estaba al pendiente de los músculos que se movían involuntariamente al mentir, así como los gestos involuntarios que el cuerpo provocaba de manera inconsciente. Claro que ella no estaba al tanto que Sougo también se mantenía al tanto de ellos y sabia como ocultarlos bastante bien.

―que te hace creer que no lo soy?―pregunto divertido.

―responde. Dijiste que me dirías todo!― le reclamo.

―no dije que respondería a todas tus preguntas―aclaro, el rostro de la chica enfurecido le causaba mucha gracia.

―entonces no lo eres?― Sougo pudo ver un atisbo de felicidad en sus ojos, felicidad que se encargaría de borrar en los siguientes minutos.

―yo no dije eso―

―entonces?― el chico de cabello castaño bebió de su café meditando sus palabras. Enfocado en los ojos de la chica, esperando ver algún signo de incredulidad. Él quería espantarla, pero muy en el fondo no deseaba alejarla de su lado.

―lo soy―Kagura se decepciono por unos segundos.

―no hay datos tuyos, por qué?―volvió a preguntar.

―no esperarías que me deje al descubierto, o si?―Kagura abrió la boca para retrucar pero el siguió hablando―entre la mafia están aquellos que son insensatos y amantes de la prensa, son los primeros en caer. Siempre buscando ser reconocidos por la población como los más sangrientos, claro que eso tiene un precio, la cárcel― rio de manera sarcástica agudizando su mirada provocándole un espasmo de terror en el cuerpo de la pelirroja―después están aquellos que mantienen su ´´trabajo´´ en el anonimato, los más prolijos si se puede decir, dentro de ese grupo estoy yo― Kagura trago saliva con fuerza.

―a cuantos mataste?― tartamudeo, no estaba asustada en si por lo que le diría. Ya había escuchado peores declaraciones de presos en los anteriores dos años. Lo que realmente le asustaba era que ´´el´´ realmente sea un asesino.

―perdí la cuenta, pero podrías preguntarme las maneras en que lo hice, eso si lo recuerdo perfectamente― Sougo cruzo sus piernas mientras acomodaba sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón amplio en el que estaba sentado.

―suenas muy distinto. Siento que me estas mintiendo― la policía no aceptaba esas palabras, podría ser verdad que no lo conocía de hace mucho tiempo, pero si sabía que su personalidad había cambiado drásticamente, era una diferencia abismal desde la última vez que habían hablado.

―por qué lo haría?―su postura creída y la frustración que sentía al no encontrar signos de falsedad en su rostro la estaban preocupando.

Kagura se tomó unos minutos inundando la habitación con un silencio incómodo para ambos, hasta que la chica volvió a hacer una pregunta más…

―que ganabas con besarme?―

Acá venia lo verdaderamente malo. Esa pregunta no quería responderla, sabia que debía mentir, ser un vil villano y asustarla, pero…

―no me digas que porque te bese pensaste que no era un asesino?―se burló de ella― no eres la primera que trata de investigarme, creo que eso te dice mucho, verdad?―Kagura sintió algo quebrarse dentro de ella, a pesar de no saber que sentimiento era realmente.

―entonces…―

―era todo un juego―le dijo serio―creí que lo comprendías, veo que fuiste una ilusa―

Llena de ira y sintiéndose humillada se levantó tirando el café sobre la mesa de vidrio delante de ella. Tomo el cuello de la camisa del chico atrayéndolo hacia ella para poder golpearle con su puño en la cara y gritarle bastante molesta.

―MALDITO BASTARDO!―le grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Kagura tenía deseos de volverlo a golpear pero sintió como su vista se volvía borrosa… miro su café con desconfianza, acaso él…?

―parece que comenzó a surtir efecto―dijo sonriendo al momento que la pelirroja caía inconsciente sobre su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo.

Sougo sujeto el cuerpo de la chica abrazándola con algo de pesar, no deseando soltarla. Acaricio su cabello con cuidado mientras apoyaba su otra mano alrededor de su cintura sosteniéndola. Él sabía que no sería la última vez que la vería, pero sabía que el tiempo no era algo que controlaba el. La misión podría durar varios meses más, o incluso años, nadie sabía exactamente. Acaricio su mejilla rememorando la primera vez que la beso y lo bien que se sintió hacerlo. Con la luz baja y el ruido de los autos en la distancia, la beso prometiéndose buscarla en cuanto todo acabara. Un beso en la mejilla, nariz, mentón y frente siguieron al beso, de manera cálida demostrando el amor desesperado y fiel que él le tenía a ella.

El sonido del timbre sonó sacándolo de sus demostraciones de afecto. Beso una última vez su frente y dedo anular izquierdo con el significado que aquello llevaba.

Dejándola en el sofá amplio en el que él se encontraba sentado, fue a atender a la puerta. Hijikata vestido con un amplio piloto color negro y un sombre oscuro entro al departamento.

―gracias por avisarme―dijo apango su cigarrillo en uno de los ceniceros de la habitación―conseguiste asustarla?―

―si―respondió desanimado―todo está en orden―

―bien. Encontramos a tres miembros que podrían ser los traidores―Hijikata dejo tres registros de policías en la mesa de vidrio, lejos del café derramado.

―los investigare luego―se acercó a la puerta colocándose su abrigo y sus botas.

―a donde planeas ir?―pregunto curioso hijkata.

―me llamaron nuevamente―

―Sada Sada está muy activo en la zona he?―dijo burlón. Sada Sada era el líder de la mafia japonesa, perteneciente a un grupo político con bastante peso era casi imposible capturarlo, pero Sougo estaba recaudando bastante información de él para ponerlo tras las rejas.

―te equivocas Hijikata―dijo levantándose del recibidor―no es ese tipo de trabajos―Sougo no espero una nueva pregunta y partió al punto de encuentro. Fuera, vio nuevamente su celular, buscando las coordenadas que se encontraban allí.

Dentro de la zona roja de Edo, al fondo en una especie de fiesta privada, se encontraba Sada Sada disfrutando del show burlesque que le daban las bailarinas en el escenario. Sougo obvio a todas y cada una de las mujeres que se le acercaron para ofrecerle ´´servicios´´.

―me llamo jefe?―pregunto el chico en cuanto estuvo delante de ese viejo asqueroso.

―oh, Sougo, me alegra que hayas venido. Te he preparado una nueva misión―le dijo burlón. Le entrego un sobre cerrado con la información del sujeto en cuestión.

―de que se trata?―pregunto abriendo el paquete.

―digamos que es tu última prueba, Sougo. Últimamente hemos estado recibiendo mucha filtración de datos de varios de nuestros compañeros y la verdad no puedo permitir semejante traición―rio nuevamente disfrutando del show. Sougo saco los papeles chocando con la foto del sujeto, alguien que no esperaba―quiero que lo mates―Sada Sada llamo su atención con aquella orden―lo he meditado bastante, si no puedo encontrar a la rata que se infiltro en mi base, por lo menos quiero ver muerto al perpetrador de tal acción.―sonrió sádicamente― quiero ver la cabeza de Hijikata Toushirou en mi mesa, dentro de una semana. Esa será la culminación de mis sospechas―

…

..

.

Entre una montaña de papeles y datos impresos, tres computadoras que descargaban información sin parar. Viéndose solo el reflejo de la computadora en el rostro del sujeto quien no dejaba de teclear sin parar una y otra computadora. La información se dispersaba, consiguiéndola bastante facil.

El sonido de su celular vibrando detuvieron la velocidad de sus dedos sobre el tecleado. Chequeo el mensaje con diversión…

´´Zzz, que es lo más importante para Okita Sougo?´´ decía el mensaje.

El sujeto adjunto una imagen de una oficial de policía que llevaba el pelo sujeto en dos adornos chinos. Su jefe Sada Sada se lo agradecería enormemente.

El sonido, esta vez, de la puerta del armario sonó con fuerza obligándolo a dejar sus asuntos… abrió la puerta encontrándose con Shimaru Saitou, el hacker que se hacia pasar por ´´Zzz´´.

―eres tan molesto―le dijo el sujeto manteniendo su calma y serenidad―cuando planeas morirte? O tal vez quieres ser testigo de la caída de la fuerza policial de Edo?―sonrió sarcástico.

El sujeto de peinado afro se movió insistentemente entrando en pánico, buscando su liberación.

Hacía más de dos semanas que había sido encerrado en ese armario, aunque para el pobre Shimaru, habían pasado siglos. La causa sacar la mayor información posible del traidor. El hombre que lo mantenía en cautiverio volvió a cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Ignorando los insistentes golpe del hacker.

Todo estaba saliendo como se lo planeo.

Un movimiento más y la policía estarían en jaque.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno, hasta acá el capítulo 3.**

 **Espero les esté gustando.**

 **Gracias a Mercury Lamp'e que me motivo con su mensaje *w*.**

 **P.D.: seguramente tiene errores que luego arreglare, sucede que apenas tuve tiempo de escribirlo, espero que no sean muchos errores los que tenga. Pero en cuanto me desocupe (vacaciones) lo solucionare.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo!**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Buscándote**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura había despertado dentro de su departamento alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. El sol recién estaba saliendo. No recordaba cómo había llegado o que fue lo que ese idiota había puesto en su bebida. Recordaba cada segundo que había pasado en ese departamento sucio y lleno de humedad, donde el miembro de la mafia, Okita Sougo descansaba temporalmente. Los momentos previos a su desmayo eran los que le molestaban aún más. Picando como abejas en su maldito corazón, recordaba esa insinuación que le había hecho. Ella no había sido la primera en buscarlo, y seguramente tampoco a la primera que había seducido.

Se levantó con la cabeza dándole vueltas, trastabillo hasta el baño y tomo unos calmantes del botiquín. De momento debía aclararse, calmarse y pensar cómo iba a capturarlo. Y es que la pelirroja jamás pensó en renunciar, quería atraparlo.

Antes de las siete llego a la jefatura de policía para investigar más a fondo, y por su cuenta, al sujeto llamado Okita-bastardo. Entre muchos papeles y datos, los escasos que encontró acerca de los asesinatos que había cometido, solo descubrió que su tiempo dentro de la organización delictiva no era mayor a los cuatro años. Antes de esa fecha no era conocido, y es que no lo ubicaba por medio de su nombre, ya que solo ella sabía de él (o al menos eso creía ella) dentro de la justicia, si no que por medio de su manera de matar. Estaba muy de moda encontrar cadáveres con dos disparos limpios, uno en el cráneo y otro en el pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón. Esa podía considerarse la marca de asesinato de la mafia más fuerte de Japón, mafia a la que el pertenecía. Pero los muertos atribuidos a Okita Sougo, era con cortes de navaja, dos para ser más exactos. Uno en el cuello y otro en la frente. Claro que había variaciones, pero esos dos puntuales ataques certeros se repetían en cada cadáver asesinado por él. Esta información la llevo tener muchas preguntas:

Él no es un miembro de hace muchos años, entonces ¿Por qué no había datos previos de él en el sistema? Si los hubo, ¿quién los borro? ¿Esto quiere decir que no es un miembro unido al linaje? ¿Por qué su método de asesinar no es igual al resto de los miembros? ¿Acaso no es parte aun de la organización mafiosa de Edo?

Estaba tan metida observando la investigación que había realizado durante todo el día, anotando, observando y analizando, que no se percató de lo tarde que era.

― ¡Kagura!―la llamo Hijikata desde su despacho. Kagura dejo la información y sus dudas a regañadientes. Camino rápido ante su superior, esperando que la charla sea lo bastante corta.

― ¿sí? ¡Querido Toshi!―saludo posicionando su mano derecha en un claro saludo de respeto y honor a su querido jefe.

―te he dicho que dejes de decirme Toshi!―se quejó molesto. Hijikata encendió un cigarrillo para calmarse―deberías dejar ese caso ya―exhalo el humo de su boca buscando una manera de hacer más sencillo de hacer esto.

―pero, ya casi lo tengo. ¡Toshi, lo atrapare!―dijo segura.

―te dije que no me digas Toshi!―volvió a intentar calmarse. Miro afuera del despacho, unos oficiales estaban tomando testimonio a presos mientras otros pocos tomaban notas de personas por robos, asesinatos, y demás situaciones. A Hijikata se le ocurrió una brillante idea―las calles han estado muy violentas estos días y mis oficiales no dan abasto para tomar nota de todos los sucesos, quiero que vayas a tomar declaraciones junto con los oficiales Yamazaki y Shinpachi, ¿enten…?―Kagura crispo su rostro y rápidamente se negó.

―esos son los idiotas de la jefatura, ¡yo estoy para la accion!―

―silencio!―le grito su jefe hastiado de tantos conflictos, tenía que ayudar a Sougo así podría tener libre el paso para arrestar a Sada Sada―iras a tomar declaraciones y fin de la historia―

Sin poder negarse más, se fue del despacho refunfuñando molesta.

Minutos más tarde permanecía sentada atrás del mostrador esperando que alguien más vaya con sus problemas. Y vaya que Hijikata no había mentido, las calles estaban muy peligrosas, en tan solo 30 minutos había tomado declaración a siete personas con casos muy distintos entre ellos, desde robos leves a una juguetería hasta violentos casos de asesinato efectuados a metros de sus hogares. La gente realmente estaba loca.

―buenas tardes―había saludado una mujer de larga cabellera y ojos color carmín. Kagura levanto la vista asombrada. La mujer vestía un piloto junto a una bufanda bastante amplia que tapaba gran parte de su rostro. Sus ojos, antes cubiertos por unos anteojos de sol a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, se mostraban crispados por la preocupación.

―sí, ¿se encuentra bien?―pregunto Kagura preocupada.

La chica murmuro una maldición mientras veía unos policías pasar cerca de su lugar tratando de cubrir nuevamente sus ojos. Kagura la observo, por donde la mires era muy sospechosa.

―podría prestar declaración―dijo por lo bajo. Kagura rápidamente saco su libreta para anotar los datos de la chica―pero…―la pelirroja levanto suavemente la mirada―por favor no aquí―su vos sonaba a suplica.

―disculpe?― la chica de cabellera azulada se tumbó por sobre el mostrador para hablarle muy bajo.

―es un mensaje de ´´Zzz´´ ―Kagura la miro sorprendida aún más―pero no puedo hablar aquí, la esperare―entrego un papel de manera sutil arrastrando levemente sus dedos hasta los de ella―no falte―

Atónita, recordó el mensaje de ´´Zzz´´, el último que le había enviado. Era muy extraño, el hacker la había llevado directamente con el enemigo sin decirle claramente que se encontraba sobre ella. ´´Zzz´´ se le estaba haciendo muy sospechoso.

Dudando si ir o no a la dirección que marcaba en la nota, Kagura termino su trabajo de manera apresurada, como si tuviera una urgencia por salir de aquel lugar. Caminando por las calles de Edo se vio en la cuenta de que iba en la dirección marcada, pensó en teclear a Zzz, pero no estaba muy segura y más con esa visita tan extraña.

Caminando entre las calles más transitadas de la ciudad se topó con un café cerrado, pero con las luces encendidas. Golpeo tres veces la puerta esperando que alguien abra. Una mujer de cabellera azulada y ojos color carmín vestida con una bata de dormir abrió la puerta sin ningún tipo de expresión. Dejo pasar a la joven policía cerrando la puerta tras de ella, no sin antes echar un vistazo de que nadie la haya seguido.

― ¿qué quieres?―la increpo Kagura, esa situación era muy extraña de por sí.

La chica camino al mostrador del café lleno de pastelillos y delicias que seguramente degustarían en un par de segundos.

―prestar declaración―dijo tranquila mientras calentaba el agua para tomar té.―pero primero sentémonos seguramente no ha podido comer nada en todo el día―eso era cierto Kagura había estado tan absorta en la información que recopilo que no había comido nada.

―tengo una mala experiencia recibiendo la hospitalidad de los extraños―dijo recordando la noche anterior en la que Okita Sougo la había drogado.

― ¿de enserio? Entonces la invito a que me siga a la cocina y vea como preparo este delicioso té de Sakura― Kagura acepto caminando muy pegada a la chica. Miro como preparaba todo lo que se engulliría más tarde, no perdiendo ningún detalle de sus movimientos. En cuanto tomaba algún frasco sin ningún tipo de inscripción en el, ella enseguida levantaba la mano preguntado que era y si podía olerlo por las dudas. Nobume acepto todos y cada uno de los caprichos y precauciones extremas de la chica. Le parecía una chica de lo más extraña, linda y tierna.

Sentadas ya, en una de las mesas para los clientes, la chica de ojos color camino se presentó ante la oficial, quien comprendiendo a donde iba el asunto tomo rápidamente su libreta y lapicera.

―mi nombre es Nobume Imai. Tengo 27 años. Vivo en este café, la habitación de atrás es mi cuarto. Soy la dueña―sonrió levemente―vine a hablarle de una desaparicon―

― ¿desaparición?―

―sí. Mi prometido, Shimaru Saitou, alias ´´Zzz´´―Kagura pego un salto al escuchar ese dato. ´´Zzz´´ ¿había desaparecido? ¿Desde cuándo? Con quien había estado pasando información? ¿Acaso…?― desde hace unas tres semanas que no consigo comunicarme con él. Hace poco menos de diez días descubrí que su departamento había sido destruido y que todas sus cosas no estaban―

― ¿por qué dejo pasar tanto tiempo?― le pregunto sorprendida.

―vera… desde que empezó todo este infierno no he podido dormir tranquila, Shimaru Saitou es un especialista en todo lo que es redes y sistemas, consiguió el apoyo policial al brindar información clasificada. Gracias a él consiguieron capturar a más de uno. Hace un año el decidió enlistarse como oficial de policía, lo cual lo está consiguiendo, pero aún debe vivir en las sombras por el papel que desempeña para las fuerzas policiales. Hace poco unos años un oficial de policía se infiltro en una organización mafiosa, por lo que estaba mas que claro que no podían dejar libre a Shimaru para ser policía.―

― ¿alguien se infiltro dentro de la mafia?―Kagura sintió una calidez en su cuerpo mientras la sensación de alivio comenzaba a recorrerle con añoranza, a pesar de que aún no estaba nada asegurado su esperanza creció desde las profundidades de su ser sin poder, siquiera, comprender la causa.

―sí, no me acuerdo del nombre, ni el rango en el que estaba. El sujeto era muy amigo de mi prometido.―Nobume tomo un sorbo de su te, aclarando lo desconocido que se le hacia esa parte de la historia. La chica no podía obviar el asombro e interés en los ojos expectantes de la pelirroja―el tiempo paso, y un traidor comenzó a liberar información policial al grupo mafioso liderado por Sada Sada― recordó el inicio de su calvario.

―Sada Sada? ¿Te refieres al político que está postulándose?― Kagura cada vez estaba más sorprendida. Policías siendo mafiosos? Políticos corruptos tomando el control de organizaciones delictivas? Sabía que estas cosas podían suceder, después de todo el mundo estaba podrido, pero jamás pensó que atrás de la desaparición de un individuo se encontraran tantas sorpresas.

―exacto. Sada Sada, es el líder con mayor peso dentro de la organización delictiva. El traidor comenzó a presionar a Shimaru de miles de maneras hackeando su computador y dejando notas de amenaza. Hace menos de un mes, el decidió que lo mejor era vivir solo lejos de mi―Nobume tomo aire para poder continuar con su relato fallando en el intento―pero… no fue lo mejor… Shimaru no aparece y estoy desesperada― se quebró sin poder evitarlo.

Kagura la consoló mientras veía como derramaba lágrimas entre sus sollozos desesperados. Luego de varios minutos consiguió calmarse y continuar con su desgarradora situacion.

― ¿estas más tranquila?―

―si… gracias―aclaro su garganta para proseguir―después de que desapareciera y encontrar la habitación de el en tal estado, decidí ir rápido a hablar con la policía, pero este mensaje me había llegado―Nobume extendió su móvil hasta las manos de la pelirroja―es del celular de Saitou―

Kagura tomo el teléfono y comenzó a leer en vos alta…

―controlamos todo. El mal y el bien están en mi poder.―leyó sin comprender mucho su significado―que quiere decir con esto?―

―Sada Sada tiene a un infiltrado dentro de la policía, como ya había dicho, además de poder contralar las redes de datos que maneja la jefatura de Edo, con ese hacker. La corrupción y la delincuencia son otra cosa que controla ¿Lo entiendes no?―Kagura trago fuerte al comprender la gravedad de la situación― Sada Sada controla todo en Edo―

Kagura medito todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho la chica frente a ella. Pensó en la necesidad de buscar ayuda, la imagen de Hijikata fue lo primero que apareció en su mente. Pero así como apareció se borró rápidamente siendo sustituida por unos ojos rojizos profundos, una sonrisa altanera y un cuerpo bastante trabajado cubierto por un traje amplio. La pelirroja movió su cabeza con insistencia al sentir que su rostro se calentaba.

―lla…llamare a Toshi y…―Kagura saco su móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta para poder contactarse, no obstante Nobume detuvo su accionar colocando su mano por sobre el objeto.

―no puedes llamar a la policia―

―pero toshi…―

―lo conozco y confió en el―aclaro la chica―pero… dentro de la jefatura de policía todos y cada uno de los medios que tienen para comunicarse están siendo controlados por el espía de Sada Sada―Kagura se maldijo olvidando ese pequeño detalle.

¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Pensó en la posibilidad remota de que ese policía encubierto se Okita Sougo, pero ¿cuantas posibilidades podrían haber?

― ¿sabes algo sobre sistemas?―pregunto súbitamente la pelirroja.

―algo. Shimaru me enseñado― Kagura extendió su celular a la chica y pidió su ayuda.

―necesito buscar a alguien―

Minutos luego Kagura había salido rápidamente del café de Nobume a toda velocidad con un punto fijo dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que la había impulsado a salir corriendo de esa manera de aquel lugar?

Mientras la chica corría recordó cada una de las palabras que se habían dicho momentos antes de salir.

 _´´quiero que buscar a un sujeto de la mafia´´ le había pedido nuevamente Kagura._

 _Nobume no pregunto mucho, si esa era la manera de dar con su prometido haría cualquier cosa. Tomo el teléfono y rememoro las enseñanzas de Shimaru con nostalgia y anhelo._

 _´´ ¿qué datos tienes de él?´´ le había preguntado la chica de cabellera azulada._

Kagura corrió por las calles sin detenerse en los cruces vehiculares, tenía tan fijo el rostro del sujeto que buscaba que no razonaba en absoluto.

 _´´ ¿su nombre y la edad que debe rondar, sirve?´´ había preguntado con preocupación. No estaba muy segura de que pueda siquiera ser de mucha ayuda esas cosas basicas._

 _´´depende la importancia del sujeto´´ aclaro la chica ´´si es alguien muy importante, seguramente sale en la red´´ Kagura se sintió mal, estaba segura que él no aparecería, pero… ¿cómo ´´Zzz´´ lo localizaba si no era muy conocido? ¿Cómo conseguía dar con él, sin saber siquiera esos datos tan simples?_

Kagura llego a la dirección marcada, espero unos segundos para calmar su respiración. La chica había corrido con todas sus fuerzas hasta el lugar. Miro nuevamente el celular, marcaba el punto en el que estaba, piso 3, del edificio. Un antiguo y abandonado edificio de concretos con rajaduras en su construcción y goteras a los costados. Un lugar típico para que un maleante se oculte.

 _´´ ¿y bien, cuál es su nombre?´´ volvía a preguntar Nobume._

 _´´Okita Sougo´´ declaro Kagura._

La chica busco por los costados encontrándose con una escalera de emergencia, entrar por la puerta principal n era una opción segura. Subió sigilosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible con esa escalera oxidada y antigua. Abrió la ventana con cuidado encontrándose con él.

 _´´¿Okita… Sougo?´´ había preguntado confusa Nobume._

 _´´si, ¿lo conoces?´´ Nobume se levantó rápido de su asiento y busco entre los pocos papeles que ella guardaba celosamente de su prometido._

 _Cuando volvió, Kagura pudo notar que traía entre sus manos un sobre de papel madera el cual deposito sobre la mesa._

 _´´ahora me acuerdo´´ había dicho Nobume mientras sacaba el contenido del sobre ´´Shimaru trabajaba para dos oficiales de policías´´ saco dos fichas con datos de miembros de la policía de Edo. Uno de los oficiales era la mismísima Kagura quien mostraba los datos de ella como una ingresante nueva. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue el otro informe. Un chico de ojos color carmín y mirada penetrante, con un traje de policía aparecía en la imagen._

 _´´Okita Sougo, es el policía encubierto que Shimaru ayudaba´´ Kagura se quedó sin poder respirar ´´es el mejor amigo de mi prometido´´ concluyo Nobume._

La pelirroja quedo parada al lado de la cabecera, mirando al hombre dormir pacíficamente. Había buscado por toda la habitación algún micro que pudiera delatarlo tanto a él como a ella. Quería tener una charla seria y sin ningún problema de por medio. Con el perímetro seguro quedo a su lado, meditando lo que podría hacer para despertarlo. Creyó que dentro de poco despertaría, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, pero el aun mostraba indicios de estar durmiendo muy profundamente.

Cansada de esperar se subió arriba de él, sentándose sobre su cintura. Abrió lentamente la camisa del chico tratando de no despertarlo. Parecía cansado, Okita Sougo dormía muy profundamente. Deslizando sus dedos por todo el pecho y torso de él, tanteando que no hubieran micros en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Se tomó su tiempo para investigarlo como ella quería. Claro que esto no tenía ningún otro propósito más que saber que no estaba siendo escuchada por nadie. Inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, Kagura subió sus manos hasta su cuello investigando toda su piel, no dejando que nada se le escape. Vio su rostro, sus ojos, ahora cerrados, sus nariz, su cabello… sus labios. Se vio embriagada por la imagen de él.

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, sin despegar sus manos de su cuello. Entre titubeos, sus sentidos que le decían que se detengan y la fuerza de sus deseos que dictaban que prosiguiera, Kagura termino de posar sus labios contra los de él, en un toque tan puro y alejado de la perversión. Un beso sin libido. Solo existía esa sensación de cosquilleo y nerviosismo en su ser, un sentimiento totalmente desconocido para ella. Pero que seguía palpando y estrujando su, ahora, desconocido corazon.

…

..

Nobume cerró la puerta con cerrojo y llave. La plática que había tenido con la oficial de policía le había dado ánimos. Aún quedaban esperanzas de encontrar a Shimaru.

Cansada y con el estómago lleno decidió ir hasta su cuarto, pasando por la cocina. Pero una figura la congelo en su plena caminata hasta su merecido descanso. De soslayo, había visto una silueta parada en el centro de la cocina. Nobume rápidamente tomo un cuchillo, lo mas cerca que tenia de ella, y camino hacia la dichosa y oscura cocina.

Miro cada rincón encontrándose con la soledad, no había nadie más allí, que ella misma. Suspirando y sintiéndose cansada volvió a apagar la luz. ´´quizás los nervios me están jugando una mala pasada´´ pensó la de cabellera azulada.

El chirrido de la puerta principal abriéndose de par en par la asusto nuevamente. Con sumo pánico prendió todas las luces del café.

― ¿QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?―pregunto aterrada.

Sin recibir respuestas, tomo su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número, era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba. Se acercó, mientras esperaba ser atendida, a la puerta y con el pánico provocándole un temblor desgarrador en sus dedos cerro como pudo la puerta. Fue ese el momento en el que lamento haberlo hecho. Detrás de ella, un teléfono comenzó a sonar al son de su celular… sorprendida vio pasar una mano al lado de su cabeza apagando las luces nuevamente.

―no deberías de confiar en nadie, Nobume―dijo a sus espaldas. La chica sabia de quien se trataba, una persona dentro del cuerpo policial, una persona con gran influencia, un traidor al servicio de Sada Sada.

La chica se dio vuelta con cuidado vislumbrando el cañón del arma mientras escuchaba como le sacaban el seguro a la pistola. Nobume se esforzó por ver más allá del objeto que la apuntaba. Entre la oscuridad de la habitación y el celular aun vibrando en el pantalón del sujeto ella vio un rostro bastante conocido para ella…

―¿Hi… Hijikata… Toushirou…?―

La detonación de un arma se escuchó en la habitación seguida de la caída de un cuerpo cayendo en el suelo.

El hombre solo atino a limpiar las pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre en el arma. El disparo había sido desde una distancia tan corta que la sangre salpico por todas partes.

―a pesar de que no quería… la próxima es la mocosa― dijo exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo fuera de su cuerpo.

…

 **..**

 **Ok, que les parece? Se esperaban que fuera él? Jijijijiji**

 **Ok, sé que la mayoría va a querer saber el porqué se da esta situación, y es precisamente una de las cosas que se comenzaran a mostrar a partir del próximo capítulo o del otro… aun no sé muy bien, ya veremos.**

 **Este fic debía ser corto, pero se me esta yendo de las manos, espero que no les moleste. Díganme que les pareció. Nos leeremos el próximo lunes, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Buscándote**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: lemon.**

 **.**

En medio de sueños y memorias perdidas, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación el roce electrizante sobre su pecho y mejilla comenzaron a despertarlo lentamente. Aun estando semi inconsciente pudo sentir el peso suave sobre sus labios junto al aroma de una mujer muy conocida. Entre divagaciones y delirios, aun en medio del sueño y la realidad, Okita Sougo deslizo ansiosamente sus manos por la cintura de aquella que descansaba sobre él. El policía en cubierto, no entendía la situación, pero deseaba que sus ilusiones sean verdad. Con el reloj sonando dando su tic-tac y el eco de sus respiraciones mientras el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado, él chico pudo abrir levemente sus ojos observando unas hebras rojizas caer al costado de un rostro conocido. No trato de buscar lógica en esos momentos, puesto que no creía en ella. Si eso era un sueño no quería despertar… pero todo lo bueno acaba, y ella se alejó.

El rostro de la pelirroja estaba tan colorado como su cabello, pero al igual como otras veces lo miraba con los ojos cristalizados por el deseo. Apenada y sentada sobre su cintura, sin indicios de querer volver a bajar hasta él para besarlo nuevamente, Okita Sougo se sentó queriendo más de lo que había obtenido segundos antes, pero algo lo detuvo. La chica tenía la placa policial oculta entre su cinturón y su chaleco, Sougo cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.

― ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo acá?―dijo dudando de sí mismo. No se encontraba en condiciones para dejarla partir. Pero la chica lejos de estar espantada por su intento de amenaza se acercó más a él.

―no se―dijo sinceramente.―siento algo…―entrelazo sus dedos con su mano derecha y lo arrastro hasta su pecho, cerca de su corazón―…aquí, cada vez que te veo―se apeno al decir eso ultimo sin comprender sus sentimientos ni él porque estaba diciendo esas estupideces a Sougo.

Estupefacto, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba quedo sin poder respirar. Esa chica era una completa estúpida, ella estaba sintiendo algo que no sabía que era, algo que hacia poner nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo cuando lo veía… ¿no era… amor? El de ojos carmín no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad y orgullo al saber que había conseguido lo que deseaba, sacar de su cabeza a Hijikata. Pero, ese no era el momento para esas cosas. Oculto lo más que pudo su felicidad y trato de actuar de la manera más severa con ella.

―eso no me concierne―saco su mano de su pecho.

―eres un policía― soltó abruptamente Kagura dejando sorprendido a Sougo. Este quiso negarlo, pero ella volvió a hablar muy segura de sus palabras― eres el oficial Okita Sougo, el niño que adopto el teniente Hijikata Toushirou―

―oye…―Okita trato de detenerla pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, quería darle toda la información que manejaba acerca de su persona y evitar que siga mintiéndole.

―tus misiones siempre son en secreto, eres uno de los policías con más condecoraciones de la ciudad de Edo― Sougo no sabía de donde había sacado todo aquello, pero estaba seguro que eso la estaba poniendo en una situación no grata para él, Kagura no debía mezclarse en todo aquello.

―escúchame…― apretó sus brazos en un intento por hacer que pare, pero fue en vano.

―pero siempre mantuviste tu anonimato para los casos de infiltración, cargo que anteriormente cubría Toshi y ahora lo haces tú―

― ¿de dónde sacaste eso?―el chico miro hacia abajo dejando que su cabello cubriera su expresión.

― ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras policía?― Kagura ignoro su pregunta, ella no había ido hasta allí a responder, había ido a buscar respuestas.

―no lo soy, yo…―Sougo trato de inventar una excusa como esos deben ser papeles falsos o cualquier cosa, pero ella negó rápido y lo callo de con una sola palabra.

― ¡Sougo!―lo detuvo―vi tu expediente. Y sé que no es falso, lo analice― aclaro. La chica no tenía dudas de lo que decía.

El chico infiltrado en el grupo delictivo medito sus palabras buscando alguna manera de alejarla, pero mientras más lo pensaba sentía que era absurdo. Sada Sada había enviado un mensaje bastante extraño esa noche, el tiempo de su cometido se había acortado, tenía un lapso menor a veinticuatro horas. Ese asqueroso político corrupto tenía en jaque al traidor, Sougo sabía que tenía dudas de él y ahora sentía que las dudas se disiparon y que lo habían descubierto. La llamada previa de Hijikata no lo había convencido, la información que manejaban de Sada Sada no era suficiente para encarcelarlo, según él. Sougo no comprendía porque esa misión se estaba alargando tanto, gracias a la confianza escasa que tenía y a sus movimientos, consiguió captar la mayor parte de la información, tenían suficiente para encarcelarlo por siempre. Pero algo muy importante faltaba, algo que Sougo no podría saber hasta ganarse su confianza y era quien hilaba los caminos de esa red de delitos. Sada Sada estaba a la cabeza de toda esa organización, pero alguien sustentaba y manejaba a su antojo al político dándole la libertad de que haga cualquier fechoría. El joven policía sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero jamás pensó que todo aquello fuese tan enrevesado. En esos dos años consiguió meter tras las rejas a un total de siete miembros políticos de menor importancia y veinticuatro accionistas, la cantidad de personas de bajos recursos se había hecho infinita con el correr del tiempo. El uso de personas pobres se había vuelto moneda corriente dificultando el apresamiento de los más poderosos. Realmente no la tenía fácil.

Y ahora venía Kagura, la mujer que más le importaba. A pesar de haber sido lo más cuidadoso con respecto a ella, ahora se encontraba siendo investigada y la muy idiota no se había enterado.

―no entiendo―murmuro― ¿qué es lo que quieres?― tal vez lo mejor sería ponerla en alerta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cualquiera podía ser el enemigo.

―quiero saber todo―el chico abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella volvió a callarlo―quiero…―dijo con duda―… ¿quiero saber por qué me besaste?― ya le había respondido a esa pregunta, pero Kagura no era tonta, esa no era la verdad.

― ¿por qué lo hiciste tú?―

―no lo sé―dijo sincera―tal vez si fuera Toshi…― ¿estaba hablando en serio? Aun dudaba de lo que sentía por él. Parecía que fuera la palabra mágica para sacar a Sougo de la realidad y ponerlo en una nube de celos sin sentido. Mantenerse alejado de ella? Era algo que deseaba hacer, pero viendo que no se alejaría de él y que de paso esa mocosa chica hablaba de Toshi de esa forma no le dejaba más opción que intentar, una vez más, borrarlo de su mente.

La miro serio, como osaba nombrar a ese sujeto así. Esa chica se lo había buscado, con fuerza tomo su muleca y la tiro a la cama cambiando de roles, ahora él tenía el control de la situación.

―deja de pensar en él―comenzó a hablar rosando sus manos con sus piernas, con nívea piel― ¿quieres saber la verdad?―le pregunto acercándose lentamente a ella provocando que la chica tragara fuerte―yo también siento algo aquí―se tocó el pecho, mientras que con su mano derecha subía hasta su cuello rosando su mejilla. Kagura lo miro asombrada por esa declaración―a eso, Kagura―dijo suavemente su nombre provocándole una reacción eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal―se le llama amor―esa última palabra fue el propulsor para una oleada de sentimientos y emociones que afloraron en su ser. Paso de la incredulidad, el desconcierto, la vergüenza, la ansiedad a sentir el deseo, la emoción, la pasión. Comenzó a formarse muy dentro suyo esa palabra de cuatro letras como un sentimiento latente en su ser. Algo que ella sabía que existía en su interior y que culpa de la duda se guardó esperando que alguien le abriera los ojos.

Como un botón detonante, ella aparto la mano de él de su mejilla y con el impulso alejado de las inhibiciones, tomo el cuello de su camisa y lo inclino lo más que pudo hacia ella, preparada para besarlo tanto como quisiera.

Sorprendido por el accionar de ella tomo la invitación sin vacilar olvidándose de sus preocupaciones aceptando ese pasional tacto que ella le propinaba. El sabor dulce de los bocadillos que había degustado en la cafetería de Nobume persistían en su boca, Sougo podía sentir ese sabor dulce junto al aroma de frutos silvestres en su cuerpo. Tocarla no era algo de lo que se iba a privar, ella lo incitaba incesantemente con sus manos tocando por todo su torso expuesto. La chica estaba embriagada por su pecho y podía dejar de tocar su piel tan varonil. Sentía la ansiedad en su cuerpo y el anhelo que él le demostraba con cada toque. Y es que, a pesar de las ganas que tenia de poseerla, de tocarla incesantemente y sentirla lo más cerca posible, Okita Sougo deseaba disfrutar tanto como se pudiese de su cuerpo sin apresurar las cosas. La haría gozar de cada segundo, de que sus dudas con respecto a sus sentimientos murieran junto a Hijikata, y que pudiera comprender que lo único que importaba eran ellos dos.

Kagura perdía la vergüenza con cada roce que él le daba, el placer que le estaba brindando opacaba ese pudor que llegase a sentir. ¿Que importaba que el la estuviera desnudando? ¿Que importaba que se estuvieran besando y tocando sin miramientos? Si podía seguir embriagándose con el cariño que le estaba demostrando, lo demás no importaba.

Una vez su cuerpo llevase únicamente su lencería simple y blanca, Sougo descendió dejando una hilera de besos por su quijada, bajando por su cuello llegando a tocar su clavícula volviendo a subir por su hombro tocando y mordiendo la articulación esférica de su brazo derecho. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas y comenzaron a rosar sus muslos y caderas, pasando instintivamente por su vientre, un punto de placer futuro para ella, sabía que lo sentiría muy a gusto en esa zona. Volvió a subir mientras sonreía y besaba la parte superior de su busto, dejando marcas por todo su recorrido. Sus manos se encontraron con su boca sujetando y lamiendo su pecho con total dedicación, provocándole gemidos de placer.

Kagura no podía calmar el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y el cosquilleo en la unión de sus piernas la incomodaba. Había estado rozando sus piernas sugestivamente alrededor de la cadera de él, provocándole suspiros. Ambos disfrutaban y se desesperaban al mismo tiempo.

Sentía la urgencia de querer hacerla suya, pero al mismo tiempo, Sougo también quería respuestas. Dejando de atormentar su pecho levanto su rostro para mirarla detenidamente, tenía los ojos vidriosos y el rostro sonrojado, su pecho se elevaba y descendía con fuerza, era más que claro que esa era la primera vez que ella estaba así con alguien, eso le provoco una diminuta sonrisa.

― ¿que sientes?―mantuvo la distancia con precaución, no quería que la lujuria perturbara su respuesta.

―siento… que quiero verte sin camisa―dijo recuperando el aire. Sougo rio ante esa respuesta tan fuera de ella. Lo deseaba y se notaba.

―no, hablo de…―el chico comenzó a tocar su cabello con delicadeza mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero Kagura detuvo su roce con ambas manos.

―lo sé―respondió― yo quiero esto… no sé qué es esta sensación de angustia en mi pecho cuando no puedo verte, o la alegría que siento cuando me tocas, pero tengo la certeza que falta poco para que lo comprenda―

―Kagura…―

―además sé que es un sentimiento… especial―dijo apenada.

― ¿lo sabes, verdad?―la chica se estaba haciendo la desentendida, sabía que era lo que sentía por él, lo había descubierto hace segundos, en medio de las caricias y las muestras de cariño del chico, pero aun no quería decirlas.

―solo… continua―dijo por lo bajo sintiendo el rubor en su rostro.

Sougo sonrió ampliamente. Ella lo quería, lo sabía.

Dejo la charla para continuar con el acto. Le sonrió con sadismo antes de inclinarse para continuar con su muestra de cariño. Kagura lo miro confusa. Y es que no deben confundirse, Sougo amaba a Kagura, y la haría sentirse muy bien, pero… ella se había negado a decir lo que sentía por él y eso no le hacía mucha gracia, quería oírla decir esas palabras como fuera. La torturaría seguramente. Su sonrisa le daría un indicio de lo que le esperaba.

Posicionándose entre sus dos piernas la agarro de la cadera con fuerza acercándola a él, relamiéndose los labios ante su vista. Kagura lo miro sorprendida y confusa. Sabía lo que era el sexo, pero… ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer? ¿Por qué acercaba su rostro a…?

―Ah… ngh―se quejó excitada en el momento que Sougo acorto la distancia entre su boca y la parte intima de ella.― ¿qué mierda ha…haces?―no podía dejar de suspirar mientras gemía con fuerza― Sougo no respondía y atacaba su punto g con fuerza llevándola casi al orgasmo. El chico se detuvo cuando vio como la chica comenzaba a contraerse.

Respirando excitada, sintiendo la frustración en su cuerpo y el deseo de más miro a Sougo con deseo en sus ojos cristalinos mientras su pecho mostraba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por recuperar el aliento.

―no te preocupes―le susurro ronco en su oído―hoy aprenderás muchas cosas―

Kagura no pudo evitar arquear la cadera rosando su intimidad con la parte baja de él, provocando que ese rose los incentivara aún más. La pelirroja no perdió el tiempo y ataco sus labios con ganas. La estaba excitando tanto que no podía pensar en nada más que pegar lo más que se pueda su cuerpo al de él.

Comenzó a besarla mientras que con la ayuda de las piernas de ella comenzaba a desnudarse, su camisa había quedado por el piso en cuando la chica tuvo libre camino para despojarlo de ella. Kagura sentía muy molesto que Sougo la haya desvestido mucho antes que el quedara sin ropa y se lo hizo saber con una mordida que la chica le dio a su labio inferior.

Sougo se separó de la chica con una sonrisa sincera, la cual había tomado por sorpresa a Kagura, quien comenzaba a tener el miedo propio de la primera vez. Había oído que dolería, solo esperaba que no fuera mucho. El de ojos color carmín comenzó a besar todas las partes de su rostro para calmarla, sabía que estaría asustada. Se introdujo lentamente en ella cerciorándose que de no ser muy brusco, sentía muchas ganas de apurar las cosas pero no estaba para eso. Era un sádico con todas las letras, había matado a muchas personas, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, pero aun así no podía lastimar a la chica que más quería.

Kagura comenzó a sentir la presión en su interior, la fuerza que hacía para ingresar, abriéndose paso, terminando de romper la castidad. La pelirroja ya le pertenecía a él. Sougo la beso una vez más en la comisura de los labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cuidado para distraerla.

―duele?―

―no más que dislocarte un brazo―dijo tratando de ocultar una mueca de dolor.

Sougo rio levemente. No esperaba menos de ella. Del tiempo que la había investigado sabia la fuerza sobrehumana que tenía y la capacidad para sobre llevar cualquier obstáculo.

Cuando ella comenzó a sentir con ese dolor comenzaba a apaciguarse le indico que podía continuar con un pequeño movimiento que hizo de su cadera. Sougo se controló como pudo en las primeras embestidas mientras se mentalizaba que a partir de la próxima vez contenerse no sería una opción para él.

―hazlo… mas…―Kagura no podía hablar tranquilamente con Sougo moviéndose dentro de ella y sintiendo ese fuego que la carcomía por todo su interior.

El de cabello castaño tomo su pedido con mucho gusto, y comenzó a moverse como quería, rápido y certero sacándole gemidos sonoros. Entre medio del éxtasis, Kagura no pudo evitar sujetarse de la espalda de él dejando sus manos marcadas, producto de la fuerza que implementaba.

Apenada por los sonidos obscenos que salía desde su garganta, Kagura intentaba calmarlos mordiéndose el labio, pero sus planes no funcionaban muy bien, la pelirroja no podía mantener sus labios unidos más de dos segundos. Se sentía tan bien dejar salir esos gemidos. Sougo por su parte disfrutaba con sumo orgullo escucharla suspirar, decir su nombre con fuerza, maldecir o simplemente gemir porque él y solo el, la provocaba.

Su ego salió a flote cuando ella acabo con un orgasmo, en conjunto, tan fuerte como el de él.

― ¿lo dirás?―le pregunto Sougo acostándose a su lado abrazado a ella.

―tu tampoco lo dijiste― Kagura estaba segura que Sougo aún no había dicho sus sentimientos por ella.

―creo que mañana hablaremos bastante― sonrió apoyando su rostro en su cabello cayendo en un profundo sueño junto a ella.

…

..

― ¿dime que sucedió?―pregunto Hijikata a través del auricular― ¿ha? ¿Un intento de asesinato?―comenzó a escribir en un cuaderno una variedad de cosas―comprendo, es un milagro que siga viva, cualquiera esperaría que hubiese muerto―volvió a anotar―comprendo, iré en unos momentos. Tengo que terminar unos asuntos pendientes.―la persona al auricular se despidió con la ubicación del lugar―sí, entendido, Imai Nobume, en una cafetería familiar.―corto terminando sus escritos.

― ¿qué sucedió?―pregunto Sada Sada burlón― ¿no la mataste? Es sorprendente, que esa chica haya sobrevivido, deberías acabar con ella ahora que esta indefensa en el hospital―volvió a burlarse.

El reporte policial y medico había dado que la chica de nombre Nobume Imai estaba internada en estado crítico con una hemorragia interna y un bala incrustada peligrosamente cerca de su corazón, los paramédicos se guardan la situación, pero muchos aseguran que podría no sobrevivir. Además que la cafetería, propiedad de la chica, presenta indicios de haber sido investigada. Habían ingresado a robar algo en particular. No buscaban dinero, eso era seguro, buscaban algo más importante. Hijikata sabía que era ´´eso´´ que faltaba. Los papeles con datos de sus oficiales a cargo, papeles y datos de Shimaru Saitou, más la investigación exhaustiva del caso Sada Sada, junto con datos guardados celosamente en su computador. La prometida de Shimaru tenía en su poder muchos papeles que incriminaban al político corrupto que tenía a su lado.

―sí, supongo―suspiro tomando los papeles de la mesa levantándose de su asiento.― me tengo que ir, pero antes tengo una duda.―

― ¿de qué se trata?― pregunto bebiendo sake y dejando descansar un cigarro sobre el cenicero de cristal, cedido por uno de sus ´´secuaces´´.

― ¿por qué pediste a Sougo que me matara?― le pregunto confuso.

Sada Sada sonrió ampliamente exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

―eso, mi fiel Hijikata, es un secreto que muy pronto te contare―

.

.

.

 **¡He vuelto! Hace dos lunes que debía de publicar, pero anduve con parciales y muchos problemas… pero nunca las dejare, terminare este fic cueste lo que cueste.**

 **El próximo lunes publicare también, y si es que todo va bien, también lo hare durante la semana por compensación de no haberlo hecho durante los dos lunes pasados, pero todo es una posibilidad, no prometo nada.**

 **¡Sin más que decir acá las dejo! ¡Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Buscándote**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kagura estaba caminando por un largo pasillo blanco con cortinas de seda claras en las ventanas. La madera oscura de roble y el olor de un perfume francés la llevaron a dar pasos acelerados acercándose cada vez más a la brillante entrada, donde centellaba el sol con fuerza. Los cerezos en flor y las bancas de los jardines abrían el hermoso Edén que se mostraba ante sus ojos. El olor dulce de la vainilla y los susurros de unos niños la llevaron a ver hacia todos lados buscando algo, que ni ella sabia que era._

― _¿quién… eres?―unos ojos azules llenos de asombro la miraban desde atrás de un inmenso cerezo. El pequeño, de no más de ocho años, llevaba el cabello castaño claro con una ´´antenita´´ similar al de su hermano y su madre. Tomado de su pequeña mano iba una niña con cara de póker, aunque en apariencia era muy similar a la misma Kagura._

 _Con la sensación de saber la procedencia de esos niños, como si los conociera de toda su vida, Kagura acaricio sus cabezas con ternura, aclarando la duda del niño mayor._

― _Souji, Kanna―una voz los llamo a sus espaldas. La pelirroja quedo estática al ver a Kagura junto a los niños― ¿Tú eres…?― la mujer policía quiso acercarse para poder verle el rostro, la fuerza de la luz del sol no dejaba que pudiera ver más que su silueta. Incluso, el hombre que se acercó con cautela al lugar, su sonrisa fue lo único que pudo grabar en su memoria antes de despertar producto de la iluminación que entraba por la ventana de la habitación._

Confusa y con una sensación incomoda, Kagura se sentó en la cama recordando el sueño y, posteriormente viendo las condiciones en las que había despertado, rememoro los sucesos de la noche pasada. Miro rápido a los costados recordando al hombre que la había llevado hasta a sentir esas emociones desconocidas para ella. Sougo no se hallaba en la habitación, para alivio de ella. Prefería que sea así, al menos tendría algunos minutos para acomodar sus ideas y saber qué es lo que le diría.

Kagura se sentía cohibida, avergonzada y nerviosa, muy nerviosa. La noche anterior solo había actuado. A pesar de haber sentido pudor, la chica avanzo sin problemas contra sus miedos y confusiones para poder entregarse a él, pero ahora sentía todas sus inhibiciones palpando con gran fuerza su corazón, mientras el estrecho espacio que alojaban sus dudas iba creciendo exponencialmente.

Busco a tientas desde la cama alguna prenda de ropa para poder dejar de una vez por todas las sabanas, esas sabanas que olían a él y al bello acto de amor que habían tenido hace un par de horas.

Levantando su mano aferrada a una prenda blanca y grande, se sentó a orillas de la cama colocándosela alrededor de sus hombros, era la camisa de Sougo. Kagura ahogo un chillido al momento de ver la prenda rodeándola. Su ropa estaba en un cesto de ropa sucia, ya no se podía usar. Tuvo que aguantar las palpitaciones y el sudor que sentía al escuchar sonidos de pisadas detrás de la puerta.

Abrocho su camisa con rapidez, no quería que él vuelva a verla desnuda, al menos no de momento.

Kagura estaba experimentando una sensación extraña, estaba más consiente en ese momento de lo que había hecho. Sentía el movimiento lento y rítmico de la cama meciéndose, sentía las respiraciones agitadas, la voz ronca de él, la luz apagada, las muestras de afecto, los toques, la adrenalina que sintió al tratarse de su primera vez y la falta de duda en los ojos de ambos. Sin darse cuenta comenzaba a mirar la cama con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo anhelando hacerlo una vez más.

― ¡Maldición!―se había escuchado desde la cocina.

El sonido de un objeto cayendo y la voz del chico la sacaron de su ensoñación maldiciéndose por haber pensado eso. Kagura busco una manera de distraerse, se sentía toda una pervertida por pensar así cuando recién lo habían hecho…

Cansada que sus hormonas comenzaran a controlarla, se levantó de la cama y se mantuvo lo más alejada de allí. Comenzó a mirar las fotos, Sougo tenía dos portarretratos en una pequeña mesa de luz. Ambas fotos llamaron la atención de la chica, quien buscaba una manera de alejarse de sus pensamientos perversos.

La primera foto retrataba cuatro personas, dos hombres, una mujer y un pequeño niño. Kagura estaba más que convencida que ese niño era Okita Sougo, sus facciones y rasgos eran idénticos. La foto era antigua, llevaba manchas de humedad y tenía marcas resquebrajadas en los bordes, como si la hubiera estado en las manos de alguien muchas veces. A su lado, una mujer joven de no más de veinte años tomaba en brazos a Sougo con mucho cariño. ´´un familiar´´ pensó la pelirroja. Adornando la bella postal de los dos familiares, se encontraban esos hombres, conocidos y respetados por Kagura. El anterior jefe de la policía de Edo, Kondo Isao y el actual foco de fanatismo de la pelirroja, Hijikata Toushirou.

Asombrada por la juventud de los tres y la importancia que parecía tener la mujer de cálida sonrisa, la chica no pudo separarse de aquella foto, ignorando al otro portarretrato. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a analizar esa foto, que parecía ser sacada de manera tan casual. El señor kondo miraba la escena de los jóvenes con una sonrisa amplia mientras apoyaba su brazo derecho en el hombro de Hijikata, quien sonreía cálidamente en dirección hacia la mujer. Había algo de aprecio, cariño, protección, recelo y muchos sentimientos más, que Kagura no podía descifrar. Pero si podía ver… que esa sonrisa había muerto en la actualidad.

Absorta en sus pensamientos la pelirroja no pudo sentir la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Con su mirada carmesí busco el cuerpo de la chica, encontrándolo a un lado de la cama, con una foto entre sus manos.

― ¿qué haces?―pregunto suave muy cerca de su cuello, tensándola como solo el podía hacerlo.

― ¿he? ¿Qué haces…?―comenzó a parlotear sin saber exactamente qué decir, el idiota la había asustado y volvía a ponerla al tanto de su presencia, de su importancia en su vida y de, no solo ese sueño extraño que había tenido, si no del anhelo que había sentido por su cuerpo y todo su ser.

El nerviosismo de Kagura se hizo notorio, pero Sougo no tomo que ese hecho se atribuyera a su mera presencia, si no al hecho de haber sido descubierta mirando las fotografías de su habitación… y que casualmente en una de ellas estaba Hijikata.

―Hijikata-san es como un hermano mayor―dijo tratando de calmar sus celos.

―Toshi?―esa confianza que tenían esos dos, como para decirse por el nombre lo enfermaba tanto que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no crispar su rostro demostrando su molestia y un dejo de tristeza.

―sí, él se hizo cargo de mí y de mi hermana cuando nuestros padres murieron―Kagura se sorprendió ante ese dato. No sabía que Sougo solo tenía un familiar y que Hijikata era tan importante para él.

― ¿y el oficial kondo? ¿Lo conoces?―Sougo sintió otro puñal en su pecho. La pelirroja tenía la maldita manía de admirar a cualquier policía menos a él, ¿qué estaba pasando? Tragando su frustración le respondió, después de todo kondo si era digno de admiración, no como Hiji-bastardo.

―el pago gran parte de los gastos de mi carrera como oficial de policía, además que fue mi mentor durante toda mi preparación y gran parte de mi infancia. Un padre, eso es lo que fue para mí―dijo orgulloso de su superior.

Kagura le sonrió con ternura encontrando rastros de muecas en su rostro muy variadas y diferentes. Facetas desconocidas, alejadas del homicida que pensó que seria.

― ¿y tu hermana?―pregunto curiosa.

El hombre a su lado tardo en responder. Su hermana había sido su máximo pilar durante toda su infancia, pero ahí había quedado, su muerte prematura y espontanea había terminado de dejar a Okita Sougo como el ultimo de su familia. El chico siempre había sabido acerca de su enfermedad, sus tratamientos eran costosos y largos, el desgaste en su cuerpo y mente casi no se notaba. Su hermana era la mujer más fuerte y la persona con más deseos de vivir, pero aun así… durante una tarde en la que él menor de los Okita se encontraba estudiando su hermano no lo soporto más y culmino su vida en brazos de su esposo, Hijikata toushirou.

―espero que haya sido feliz―murmuro, recordándola reír.

Kagura tomo la otra foto mientras el chico seguía con sus divagaciones. Era una foto más actualizada pero aun así tenía sus años. La mujer que se veía más joven en el otro portarretratos ahora estaba con un vestido de novia, con una sonrisa radiante abrazando a su hermano que apenas llegaba a la edad de doce años. El fotógrafo no solo sabía captar la felicidad del momento, también tomaba con gran importancia el resplandor que emanaba el anillo de bodas, la alianza que marcaba un nuevo comienzo para una hermosa mujer con un fatídico final.

―seguro lo fue―respondió la pelirroja dejando la fotografía en su lugar―se nota. En las fotos está rodeada de personas que quería mucho―lo miro serena―un amigo, su hermano y su esposo―Sougo la miro anonadado.

― ¿cómo lo sabes…?―

― ¿he? Toshi y Mitsu-chan llevan un anillo en esa foto―la fotografía en la que estaban los cuatro juntos había sido un momento importante en la vida de la pareja. Era el compromiso de ambos. Por fin, Hijikata se había animado a hacer la dichosa propuesta y Mitsuba no podía evitar desear una fotografía para plasmar el dulce recuerdo.

Pero Sougo había olvidado los anillos, ese pequeño detalle que podía destruir las ilusiones de Kagura. No es que no deseaba que aquello suceda, pero esa no era la forma.

― ¿y no te molesta?―pregunto dudoso.

La pelirroja no sentía nada más que pesar, pero no por ella. Sentía pena por su superior. No comprendía bien la situación, pero algo le decía que ese matrimonio no estaba en el mejor de los momentos.

― ¿por qué me molestaría?―Sougo suspiro soltando el aire que había estado guardando. Sougo sonrió provocándole un escalofrió que subió por su espalda. Sentía calor y una densa incomodidad en su cuerpo que esperaba calmar―de cualquier forma…―trato de seguir con el tema buscando algo más para mirar que no sea él. Ese gesto tan atropellado de ella lo lleno de orgullo, él estaba haciendo estragos en su mente y en su cuerpo― ¿qué ocurrió con ella?―

El chico la tomo por la cintura sentándola junto a él en la cama, incomodándola aún más. Kagura no se sentía mentalmente estable como para volver a tocar esa cama junto con Okita Sougo. El oficial encubierto apoyo su cabeza en su hombro buscando consuelo para soltar lo que ella quería saber.

―fallecio―

― ¿como…?―

―estaba enferma. Lo esperaba, todos lo hacíamos― respondió recargándose en el cuello de la mujer. La joven policía acaricio involuntariamente la cabeza de él con cuidado dándole consuelo.

Tocarle la cabeza era una acción mecánica que tenía desde su más tierna infancia, porque ella también había perdido mucho, ella también conocía ese dolor.

…

..

Kagura estaba apurada caminando entre las calles de la ciudad en dirección al hospital principal donde se suponía se encontraba Imai Nobume internada.

Hace una hora había salido del departamento de Sougo, quien había prometido que se volverían a ver pronto, pero de momento le pedía que no lo buscara.

Después de la charla en la habitación acerca de su hermana y su repentina muerte, el decidió contarle gran parte de la investigación que llevaba acabó, dio varios datos relacionados con Shimaru y la importancia del caso mientras explicaba la amenaza que representaba Nobume para el grupo de la mafia. Incluso hablo de los movimientos de Sada Sada, sabiendo, claro que ella ya manejaba cierta información gracias a Nobume. Pero desde luego, Sougo, se guardó parte de los datos y nombres importantes que estaban dentro de la organización delictiva más grande de Edo.

 _´´―es mejor que no manejes tanta información. Mientras menos sepas mas a salvo estarás―´´_ el recuerdo de sus palabras después de que ella insistiera en ayudarlo con su investigación la habían dejado afuera del caso sin siquiera por entrar.

Por lo que, de muy mala manera, dejo esa conversación allí. Además que el llamado de Hijikata dando aviso del desafortunado suceso la noche anterior en la cafetería de Imai Nobume no solo puso en alerta a Kagura quien desesperada busco su ropa recién secada para ir a verla, si no que Sougo sintió la urgencia de acabar con todo aquello. Kagura había estado allí esa noche. ¿Y si… ella había sido el blanco principal? ¿Y si ella se hubiera quedado mas tiempo? ¿Y si la víctima no hubiera sido Nobume, si no Kagura? Pensando en tantas posibilidades obligo a Kagura a mantenerse alejada de él hasta nuevo aviso, incluso le comento que cambiaría su ubicación esa misma tarde.

Frustrada por el accionar de Sougo, fue a ver a la pobre Nobume. La chica de cabellera azulada había sido impactada por un arma de corto alcance cerca de su pecho. Su corazón se encontraba muy comprometido y los médicos se guardaba su estado, lo delicado de las operaciones a las que debía de someterse podrían salvarle la vida en un cincuenta porciento de posibilidad.

Llegando a la entrada, pregunto a la recepcionista por la chica, indicándole la habitación en el área de monitoreo. Había recibido tres operaciones durante las horas, entre, el suceso y el mediodía. Su cuerpo estaba exhausto, inerte y con sondas por todo su cuerpo. Kagura no podía creer que esa misma chica que había visto la noche anterior este en aquel estado.

―la encontró una de las empleadas―la voz de Hijikata a sus espaldas la asusto―es una suerte que esa cafetería abriera tan temprano―Kagura volvió a mirar a Nobume con pesar sin darse cuenta que la mirada de Hijikata se volvía mas sombría a cada momento―eso fue lo que la salvo―dijo recargando su espalda en la puerta de ingreso―seguramente vio a su agresor―murmuro por lo bajo.

―debemos buscar al culpable―dijo decidida Kagura. Se sentía culpable por haberla dejado sola esa misma noche, se sentía responsable.―tal vez si…―un oficial de policía, bastante inoportuno se acerco corriendo a ellos para hablarles de otro caso de violencia en una zona aledaña al hospital.

Hijikata comenzó a caminar detrás del oficial mientras tanteaba con sus dedos el arma de policía que portaba. Quería terminar con todo aquello, pero aun no era el momento. Dentro de poco todo llegaría a su final.

― ¿capitán?―pregunto el oficial que hablaba sin detenerse del nuevo caso de violencia. Hijikata estaba tan perdido en sus divagaciones…

―eres nuevo, ¿no?―pregunto de la nada Hijikata al oficial. No lo recordaba muy bien, además era bastante joven, ´´ ¿será recién ingresado?´´ pensó.

―sí, capitán―se enderezo el oficial como si de un militar se tratara e hizo un saludo con su mano derecha, típico de las fuerzas armadas.

―hoy tendrás la misión de cuidar de Nobume por la noche―ordeno―dame la dirección del caso y parte a tu casa a dormir, hoy trabajaras toda la noche―el oficial quedo pasmado por las palabras de su jefe, pero no tardo en responderle con un ´´sí, señor´´ se notaba el brillo de pasión en sus ojos, algo muy común cuando recién entras en la policía, las maravillas de ser nuevo en el rubro. Tus deseos de proteger a todo el mundo, ser el protagonista de actos heroicos, el más simple acto de grandeza es sinónimo de admiración. Pero esas ilusiones se van consumiendo con los años, cuando ves tus sueños derrumbarse y la realidad golpea tu cara con fuerza, vuelves a caer en el mundo valorado en riquezas, con una realidad tan cruda que recuerdas que no puedes salvar a nadie, que tus esfuerzos son consumidos por el valor del dinero y los caprichos de los más poderosos. Es ahí donde tu cordura se desploma y tus ambiciones cambian, dejas de pensar en lo heroico y comienzas a ver la venganza como un acto más profundo y oscuro, mas latente y verdadero, una parte de tu ser, solo ansia matarlos.

―después de todo eres joven―murmuro Hijikata mientras sus ojos volvían a ser sombríos― será tu primer y último acto heroico, disfrútalo―dijo rosando su arma nuevamente.

Esa noche seria su única posibilidad para matarla. Y su custodio será recordado por morir protegiendo a una indefensa mujer herida, lo que todo oficial desea, protagonizar un verdadero acto de heroísmo.

…

En cuanto Hijikata se fue de la habitación Kagura busco el banco más cercano y lo arrastro a un lado de la cama. Medito las posibilidades, los causantes del ataque hacia Nobume no podían ser otro más que Sada Sada y sus secuaces, no había de otra. Sabía que ellos tenían que callar a todos los posibles sospechosos que manejaran información de él, pero… ¿Cómo sabían que manejaban información de ellos? De un momento a otro tuvo las palabras de su capitán al momento de atender su llamada. Aún estaba en el departamento temporal de Sougo cuando recibió la noticia de lo sucedido con Nobume.

 _´´―hospitalizada?―había preguntado bastante preocupada._

― _sí, el ataque fue en una cafetería. Encontraron el arma pero no tenia huellas―_

― _¿buscaban algo?―Sougo se acercó a la chica haciéndole señas para que no delatara que estaban juntos. Para Hijikata era más que importante que se mantuvieran alejados._

― _no creo que fuera un robo, el dinero está completo en la caja y…―Hijikata cayó por unos momentos mientras hablaba con un oficial._

― _¿sucede algo?―_

― _dicen que está bien… seguirá viviendo o eso esperan―sintió desgano en su voz, pero la calma de que sentía al saber que seguía viviendo la alegraba tanto que obvio ese detalla junto a sus siguientes palabras―me tengo que ir, te dejo la planilla de investigación en el cuarto de la paciente―´´_

Se levantó de su asiento mirando de un lado a otro hasta que lo diviso, en un cajón junto a la camilla se veía la punta de una planilla extensa con un sello de la policía. Abrió por completo el cajón y tomo el caso en sus manos. Los datos que tomo la policía no eran, precisamente, de puño y letra de Hijikata, se notaba a leguas. Era extraño, ella pensó que Toshi sería el encargado de la situación.

―arma de fuego de corto alcance con silenciador―comenzó a leer, los expedientes de los casos no solían ser muy extensos en los inicios, estos iban tomando volumen a medida que el caso se iba alargando, llenándose de datos. Entre las hojas estaban los datos personales de Nobume y las fotografías del charco de sangre dejado en la escena del crimen, también había una fotografía de la habitación y cocina, pero ambos lugares se encontraban desordenados. Kagura busco el reporte del oficial a cargo del caso, una carilla completa de supuestas hipótesis y detalles que no se podían captar en la fotografía― buscaban algo…―se dijo así misma. Cambio de página viendo el reporte, esta vez de la cocina―´´no era dinero, la señorita Imai Nobume ocultaba algo de suma importancia para sus agresores´´―leyó la última cita del expediente.

Kagura se congelo en el lugar. Ellos tenían su expediente y la información que Sougo había estado recopilando durante esos años infiltrándose entre el grupo de mafiosos… y lo que era aún peor, ellos tenían el expediente de Sougo, ellos ya sabían que él era un oficial de policia.

Alarmada busco una manera de comunicarse con él para advertirle, pero sus impulsos se calmaron al momento de recordar lo sucedido, el chico no estaría más en ese departamento. No tenía un número de teléfono o una dirección para contactarse con él.

―Sougo…―

…

Entre las viejas vigas de la torre de Edo Sougo se acomodaba esperando.

 _´´―atacaron a Nobume!―´´_ luego de escuchar esa frase de los labios de Kagura decidió que lo mejor para ella era alejarla definitivamente y sin vueltas. Los expedientes que había entregado a Shimaru y que, por boca de Kagura, Nobume guardaba con mucha cautela surgieron en sus pensamientos como una alerta del peligro próximo que recaería sobre su ser. Se alegraba enormemente que la pelirroja no se haya acordado de ello, de lo contrario no lo hubiera dejado solo. Seguramente, la preocupación por la salud y bienestar de Nobume habían jugado a su favor.

Esperando a su agresor, y es que era mas que obvio que irían por él, miro la ciudad con calma, su arma estaba lo mas cerca posible y las municiones eran bastantes, tenía para recargar tres veces, lo suficiente para matar a quien se le ponga en el camino.

Escucho pasos detrás de él, sonrió con soberbia sabiendo que solo era uno. ¿Realmente Sada Sada pensaba que uno solo terminaría matándolo? Que iluso.

―ese viejo cambio mis planes―hablo Sougo tomando con sigilo su arma de fuego―de mano derecha a traidor, que desconfiado―rio con sorna antes de darse vuelta.

―si, a mi también me cambio de planes―Sougo detuvo su movimiento al ver cómo, una de las personas que más confianza le tenía lo apuntaba con un arma.

Hijikata, con un cigarrillo en su boca exhalando humo, mientras tenía sus facciones relajadas. Dejando de lado su sorpresa y decepción apunto con duda a su superior sin comprender siquiera que sucedía y entonces… su duda y el afecto que había comenzado conformar durante años lo habían traicionado, no pudo disparar, pero Hijikata sí.

―se suponía que mataría a Nobume durante esta noche―se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Sougo. No estaba despierto, sus ojos se habían cerrado producto de la droga que había inyectado en su pecho― pero cambio mis planes, ahora te tengo que matar a ti―

.

.

 **¡Perdón el atraso, no lo vuelvo a hacer! XD, ok ya no les mentiré más. Me costó mucho hacer este capítulo, principalmente decidirme por un final ´´apropiado´´ para este capítulo, y es que en un principio decidí finalizarlo con la idea de que Sougo estaba tirado en el piso inerte y ya, es decir no iba a aclarar que seguía vivo, pero después lo medite y me dije ´´si haces eso nadie te leerá mas´´ entonces cambie las cosas y aclare que sigue viviendo XD, si soy mala.**

 **Las cosas comienzan a aclararse y los secretos se develan. Hijikata me salió bastante malvado jajajajajaja, es que busco plantear una posibilidad de su futuro, si, sé que suena medio confuso pero lo comprenderán más adelante, yo misma lo aclarare cuando ese momento llegue.**

 **Ok, nos vemos el lunes,**

 **¡Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Buscándote**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

― _Sou-chan, pase lo que pase cuídate, ¿está bien?―_

.

Las memorias de uno de los últimos momentos de vida que tuvo junto a su querida hermana fue el indicador para dejar el mundo de los sueños y caer abruptamente a la realidad. Sentado en el piso con las muñecas sujetadas, juntas a una rendija en el piso, Sougo comenzó a abrir los ojos, mientras olía el olor a moho y polvo, aspirando el perfume de lo antiguo, lo fétido y lo demencial.

El joven de ojos color carmín sintió sangre seca y coagulada dispersa en el espacio amplio y oscuro, lugar que anteriormente era utilizado por un neuropsiquiatrico de dudosa procedencia en los años veinte. La ciudad mostraba una gran singularidad a la hora de hablar de lugares malditos, llamados así por los supersticiosos. Sougo era, en ese sentido, escéptico. Aunque tampoco negaría la sensación de inquietud al despertarse en tremendo edificio.

Con esfuerzo sintiendo sus extremidades ligeramente dormidas, producto del somnífero que Hijikata le había implantado en el cuerpo… ¿Hijikata? Fue en ese momento en que lo recordó, el viudo de su hermana, a aquel que considero siempre como un miembro importante de su familia ¿lo había traicionado? No podía creer en eso, la confianza no se iba así no más, pero… Sougo no había visto duda en sus facciones al momento de gatillar el arma.

Buscándolo entre las sombras y los escombros de lo que anteriormente había sido un lugar experimental para supuestos pacientes, encontró a Hijikata Toushirou sentado en el piso fumando un cigarrillo, observando el paisaje atreves de los ventanales bajos de la edificación. Este, al verlo removerse se levanto muy tranquilo dándole una calada más a su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo al piso y pisarlo con la punta de su zapato.

Sougo se sentó manteniendo sus sentidos muy alertas por si algo llegaba a suceder. Vio un reflejo brillante desde el cinturón de Hijikata. Sougo esperaba que fuese simplemente su hebilla pero, para desgracia de él, no lo era. Eso lo preocupaba más, el ´´esposo´´ de Mitsuba portaba un arma, ¿pero qué tipo de arma? ¿Solo era una?

―que buen que te despiertas, Sougo―le sonrió sobrándolo.

― ¿qué quieres?―pregunto desconfiado.

Hijikata con su mano derecha saco su arma del lado izquierdo de su cinturón. Saco el seguro con toda la calma del mundo mientras se acuclillaba enfrente de él. El menor no sabía qué hacer, se sentía impotente y furioso por no darse cuenta que ese dichoso traidor estuvo a su lado desde siempre.

―no lo tomes como algo personal―el arma apunto al rostro de Sougo, acercándose lo más que pudo hasta su frente, chocando el metal frio con la frente del joven, marcando suavemente su piel―a pesar de que acepte que entraras de policía en cubierto… debiste desistir cuando te advertí, pero no quisiste―

― ¡¿Que mierda tratas de decir?! ¿Qué sucedió con toda esa basura de proteger a todos? ¿De dar nuestras vidas por nuestro trabajo? ¿Qué mierda estas defendiendo con esto, Hijikata?―grito Sougo enfurecido y muy dolido.

A diferencia de la ira que se podía ver en su rostro, su superior se mantuvo tranquilo viéndolo sin emociones.

―me extraña de ti, Sougo. Creí que eras más del tipo sádico, que no te importaría nada más que ti. Esas mierdas de proteger, esa educación son basura, no existe, nada bueno sale de ser un héroe― presiono más fuerte el arma contra su frente y apretó levemente el gatillo―nos vemos, mocoso―

― ¡Bastardo!―Hijikata gatillo el arma forzando a Sougo a cerrar los ojos…

.

 _Mitsuba le había enviado un mensaje por su celular dando aviso que prepararía la cena en compensación por ayudarla con su hermano pequeño. Esa noticia lo ponía muy nervioso, porque mal o bien el seguía siendo un joven de 22 años, dando sus primeros pasos en su relación. Tenía planeado comprometerse muy pronto con ella, pero aún no se animaba, los nervios colapsaban su ser. De solo pensar que ella seria de él por siempre lo alegraban y alteraban al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si ella no lo aceptaba? Por favor, Hijikata no era ningún idiota púbero de preparatoria, él sabía que ella le diría que sí, después de todo en sus ojos solo podía ver el anhelo con la misma intensidad que él la miraba a ella._

 _Llegando temprano a su trabajo como oficial principiante de la policía, su comandante kondo Isao lo llamo para una noticia. Todos debían prestar atención. Con los pequeños cubículos atiborrados de papeles y ocupados por antiguos ordenadores, todos los oficiales se alejaron de su puesto de trabajo para prestar atención a las palabras de su jefe._

― _nos han enviado un comunicado muy importante―kondo se aclaró la voz para mostrar la importancia del asunto―se han reportado un total de doce muertes, asesinados de la misma manera con una pluma negra a un costada―suspiro. La ciudad recibía un fuerte impacto, dejando de lado a los ebrios y las zonas rojas dispersadas por la ciudad, Edo jamás había recibido tal impacto―debemos ser muy cautelosos con este tema. Si encuentran algo avisen―dijo antes de hacer una señal con su mano para que la multitud se disperse._

 _Hijikata se había quedado pensativo, sentía que kondo quería decir algo más, algo que no se había animado. Se acercó a su comandante, pero este estaba metido en una charla ferviente con un joven iniciado, Yamazaki Sagaru, si mal no recordaba._

― _capitán, debería haber avisado―le reclamaba con sumo respeto―necesitamos a un espía dentro de la mafia―Hijikata dejo de andar a su encuentro al escuchar esas palabras―están en sus inicios, será fácil infiltrarse―_

― _¿y la base de datos?―kondo estaba preocupado―no puedo dejar que un policía entre a ese lugar y abandonarlo a su suerte― seguía insistiendo._

 _Desde los altos mandos había llegado la orden de infiltrarse en la base de esa organización que recién comenzaba a dar sus pasos en el mundo delictivo._

― _la base de datos se borrara, conozco bastante del tema― aseguro Yamazaki. El chico estaba preocupado, él era quien había traído la información hasta la jefatura de edo. Enterarse de la muerte de doce personas y acompañar a los familiares a reconocer a los muertos fue bastante delicado. Sin contar, claro, que recién estaban comenzando. Si continuaban de ese modo nada los detendría, en un par de años serian dueños de todo Edo, según las especulaciones de las fuerzas policiales._

 _Hijikata se sorprendió de las palabras de ambos. Yamazaki había ingresado semanas antes que él, lo conocía bastante, eran compañeros en la mayor parte de su trabajo, pero mientras este se encargaba principalmente de papeleo, Hijikata salía a las calles a patrullar. A veces solo, a veces con Zaki, apodo dado por kondo._

 _Pensando en esas palabras, pudo imaginarse en lo bueno que sería aquello para su carrera, en las vidas que salvaría, en el ascenso de su puesto y lo necesario que esto era para la futura familia que esperaba formar con su esposa. La organización no era muy grande, sería un trabajo corto. Apenas comenzaban a tener peso en la ciudad, no se sentía intimidado, el podía conseguirlo._

 _Con voz firme y seguro de sus palabras, Hijikata se acercó a su capitán._

― _kondo-san, yo puedo ser de ayuda―_

 _Jamás pensó en que años más tarde se arrepentiría tanto de sus palabras._

.

― ¡Maldición!―Hijikata seguía gatillando contra la frente sudada de Sougo. Su arma no detonaba como debería. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba vacía, libre de balas― ¡oh! Ahora me acuerdo―lo miro con una sonrisa torcida―sabía que no dispararías, una bala era suficiente― el joven policía se sintió estúpido por ello, porque a pesar de que diga lo contrario, él sabía que tenía razón. Sougo jamás dispararía contra Hijikata.

― ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?―pregunto mientras veía como su captor volvía a cargar el arma sin inmutarse por la situación.

Hijikata suspiro cansado.

―Sougo esa es la pregunta equivocada―levanto la pistola de corto alcance moviéndola de un lado al otro dando a entender el fatídico final que Sougo tendría esa noche―la pregunta sería… ¿solo yo moriré?―

La primera imagen que vino a su mente fue la de una chica pelirroja con el traje de policía, seguida del mensaje amenazante que el ´´traidor´´ había enviado a su celular.

― ¡Bastardo! ¡No se te ocurra hacerle nada!―

―debiste alejarla, Sougo―dijo tranquilo―te lo advertí. Por lo menos estabas enterado de que ella estaba en peligro―

.

 _Hijikata ingreso en la mafia, con una máscara de asesino profesional, robando información siempre que podía. Acato todas las ordenes al pie de la letra y se acercó lo más posible al líder de la pequeña organización. Mato, secuestro y torturo para ser aceptado. Se sentía vacío cada vez que cortaba y rompía vertebras, incluso dudaba de su humanidad, de si poseía alma o de si, de haberla tenido, la estaba perdiendo entre las calles oscuras de la ciudad._

 _Recordaba pequeños momentos en esos años que pudo hablar con Mitsuba. Gracias a las enseñanzas de Yamazaki, Hijikata comenzaba a buscar medios más ingeniosos para comunicarse. Ya no le costaba usar o descargar archivos de fuentes secretas y datos asegurados con contraseñas complejas._

 _Usando un teléfono con red segura y monitoreada por el mismo, evitando que su conversación se filtrara por algún medio, se comunico con ella. Mitsuba fue, en sus días de vida, el resplandor y motivo de vivir de hijikata._

― _¿Toshi?―el policía sonrió levemente al escuchar su delicada voz._

 _Minutos antes había visto el terror en los ojos de su última víctima. Un chico de preparatoria, recién iniciado en el rubro de la delincuencia, con miedo y duda, impulsado por la fuerza de la necesidad intento matar a una de sus víctimas. Pero no todos sirven para matar, el joven lo intento, pero su víctima sobrevivió, tenía cientos de heridas y aun vivía. El joven fue acusado por el sobreviviente y antes de caer en la cárcel… debía ser eliminado._

― _por favor… mis hermanos―_

 _Sus palabras antes de caer muerto por la bala propulsada por la acción de su dedo índice lo dejaron helado. Ese chico era joven, ese chico tenía una vida, ese chico… trataba de sobrevivir._

 _Conteniendo el crujido en su corazón y las ganas que tenia de llorar, dejo el cadáver en medio del callejón, sus ´´compañeros´´ se encargarían de ello._

 _Si, había matado anteriormente, pero jamás habían dicho palabras tan desinteresadas antes de morir. ¿Hermanos? ¿Acaso eran pequeños? ¿Que había hecho?_

― _¿Toshi?―pregunto nuevamente Mitsuba, esta vez con un deje de preocupación por el silencio. Al otro lado del auricular, se pudo escuchar como Hijikata peleaba inútilmente por no llorar, derramando lágrimas de tristeza mezcladas con odio… un llanto silencioso, que Mitsuba supo interpretar―Toshi, todo estará bien. No eres malo, eres un buen policía― el hombre de veintitrés años no entendía como ella sabía que decir, en que momento._

 _Siempre que hablaban, Hijikata sentía más la importancia de tenerla a su lado, la agonía que sentiría si en algún momento no estuviera para calmarlo, para sacarlo de esa oscuridad que comenzaba a consumirlo…_

…

 _Con el trabajo avanzando y la organización desplomándose, Hijikata pudo recolectar el nombre que necesitaba para acabar con todo aquello. Por fin volvería a casa, por fin estaría nuevamente con Mitsuba, y por desgracia con ese mocoso de Sougo._

― _¡bienvenido Hijikata!―los papeles de colores se desplegaron por sobre su cabeza mientras Mitsuba y kondo celebraban a lo grande su vuelta a casa. El mocoso de Sougo lo veía con las mejillas infladas y sus ojos irritado de solo verlo. Esa tarde su hermana no había parado de decir ´´Toshi vuelve, Toshi vuelve´´, ignorando su presencia._

― _prepare un pastel para celebrar tu regreso y la caída de las flores de Sakura― sonrió ampliamente, sonrojando a Hijikata mas de la cuenta. El chico de flequillo en ´´v´´ no paraba de acariciar una cajita en su bolsillo con sumo nerviosismo._

 _Kondo sonreía gratamente, gracias al gran esfuerzo de Hijikata consiguieron apresar a todos los implicados en los asesinatos y situaciones de corrupción que precedieron las mutilaciones que ocurrieron un año atrás. Todo estaba tranquilo._

 _El comandante miraba la postal de cerezos con un infante Sougo peleando con Hijikata por el cariño de la mayor de los Okitas. El perfume de las flores y la calidez que desprendían esos cuatro cuerpos mostraban un futuro prospero y muy feliz._

― _Mitsuba―llamo Hijikata al momento en que la joven terminaba de comer su porción de pastel― ¿puedo hablar contigo… a solas?― la declaración alerto a los dos, niño y adulto, que observaban a la pareja. Con un suave asentimiento de la chica, él tiro de ella para arrastrarla lejos de los ojos curiosos de ese par._

― _¿sucede algo, Toshi?―pregunto confusa._

― _te amo Mitsuba ―soltó rápido sintiendo el calor sofocante en su rostro― eres muy importante para mi…―la chica sonrió por sus palabras, pero se enterneció aún más por el nerviosismo de su novio que por sus dulces palabras. Hijikata no necesitaba decirle como se sentía con respecto a ella, él siempre lo demostraba con sus acciones, sus facciones lo delataban siempre―te necesito hoy y siempre―Mitsuba quiso hablar, expresar que ella también quería lo mismo, pero ese era el momento de él, quería expresarse, que ella sienta esa necesidad que él sentía porque fuera suya por siempre―quiero llegar un día del trabajo y encontrarme con hijos, con mi esposa, con Hijikata Mitsuba― Mitsuba comenzó a comprender por donde iban las cosas. Acerco una de sus manos a su boca ahogando una bocanada de asombro para luego apretar sus labios y poder aguantar sus ganas de llorar, llorar de felicidad―verte siempre a mi lado, quiero verte envejecer junto a mi―Mitsuba ya no pudo aguantar mucho más, dejo rodar una lagrima por su mejilla―aun si eso no puede cumplirse, deseo vivir a tu lado hasta tu ultimo aliento― Mitsuba lloraba en silencio cubriendo su boca para evitar que sus gritos de felicidad se esparzan― Okita Mitsuba…―Hijikata tomo su mano― ¿te casarías conmigo?―_

 _Mitsuba se lanzó hacia él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, dejando de contener su llanto y gritando un sin fin de veces ´´si, si Toshi´´._

 _Ese fue el día en que retrataron la foto que Sougo guardaba con mucho cariño._

 _Ese día había sido el más feliz de su vida._

.

―te dejare que hagas tres pregunta, después de todo tu vida acabara acá― ¿acaso esto era real? ¿Hijikata estaba jugando a torturarlo?―y pregunta rápido, Nobume puede despertar en cualquier momento― Sougo trago fuerte, trataba de encontrar alguna manera de escapar de allí. Hacer tiempo sería una buena estrategia, pero nadie sabía de su existencia, él no era policía, además que no había quien lo estuviera buscando. Pensó en que todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, pero lo emplearía bien, Nobume necesitaba tiempo. De día sería más complicado matarla… pero nada le aseguraba que despertaría pronto.― ¿no preguntaras nada?―volvió a apuntarlo.

― ¿donde esta Shimaru?―

― ¿ya das por hecho yo lo capture?―Sougo mantuvo su mirada seguro de sus palabras―bueno… está en un departamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Después de las amenazas, Shimaru abandono la ciudad con apoyo y resguardo policial. Una base vigilada por policías fácilmente corrompibles.―

¿Desde cuando había estado Shimaru capturado? ¿Días? ¿Meses? Y si ha de ser así, con quien hablaba Sougo? Se sentía impotente ante tal situación, vea como todo lo que había creído no era verdad, como su ´´bajo control´´ tenia fallas, ¿por qué no lo vio? Si, cierto, porque confió en Hijikata…

― ¿qué planeas hacer con Kagura?―

― ¿ya la llamas por el nombre?―se sorprendió―si Sada Sada quiere verla muerta, eso es lo que hare―

― ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?―pregunto con ira contenida. Sentía que si sus manos estuvieran libres no dudaría en romperle la cara―mi hermana no hubiese…―un dolor punzante y doloroso se alojó en su mano derecha.

Con una navaja Hijikata se abrió camino entre sus cartílagos y venas, raspando y quebrando los huesos que se le interpusieran en su camino, llegando al frio piso de cemento, rompiendo la fragilidad de este. Sin dejar que el dolor se apacigüe arranco el cuchillo con fuerza para lanzarlo lejos de allí. Manchado con sangre, liberando el olor a sangre y carne expuesta por la habitación amplia.

Sougo sorprendido y aguantando el dolor busco a tientas cubrir su herida con su otra mano aun encadenada.

―creo que se acabaron las preguntas―volvió a sacar el arma para apuntar nuevamente su frente.

―aun no me respondes―le reclamo tratando de detener la hemorragia sin mucho éxito.

―lo hare si sobrevives― presiono con fuerza el gatillo cerca de su rostro. Nuevamente la bala no salió del cañón―parece que alguien no quiere que mueras―El corazón de Sougo seguía latiendo con fuerza, ¿qué tipo de historia de terror era esta? Hijikata volvió a acuclillar frente a él―supongo que debo responder a tu pregunta. Solo espero no matarte antes.―

…

..

Kagura no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Investigo sin parar los datos que recordaba de los casos que resguardo Shimaru antes de que sean robados en la cafetería de Nobume. El caso, incluso, de su prometida era muy extraño e imposible de no unirlos. Su investigación no había dado con nada en particular, sus compañeros eran posibles traidores con los que no podía intercambiar información. Toshi era el único en quien confiaba y para desgracia de ella, él no se encontraba esa noche. Yamazaki dijo algo de ´´un día de descanso´´, pero tampoco se fiaba mucho de ello.

Resignada a buscar información por su propia cuenta busco los archivos, nuevamente, del intento de asesinato de Nobume. Al abrirlo, se imaginó el rostro de Sougo junto a sus datos, sintió la preocupación oprimiendo y estrujando su pecho mientras buscaba posible soluciones. De pronto observo algo, sobre el rostro de la chica de cabellera azul había un código… entonces recordó, era el legajo de identificación de la policía, con ese número podría husmear entre los datos que la misma policía guardaba de cada individuo. Intento entrar para verificar si lo que pensaba era correcto, las desventajas de no saber cómo corresponde la computadora. Luego de más de dos horas pudo acceder. No solo se encontraba su actual residencia, si no todas las ubicaciones que esta hacía. Shimaru había solicitado e implantado un chip en su celular para asegurar su protección, un método muy efectivo, pero… ¿por qué había fallado? Si era monitoreada, ¿porque no previeron esto?

De pronto recordó el legajo de Sougo como si fuera una fotografía grabada en su cabeza. Los números aparecieron con facilidad, aunque no se sentía segura de usar aquello en una computadora que podría ser fácilmente jaqueada. Viendo disimuladamente a sus compañeros, busco escapar con nerviosismo hasta la oficina de su fiel Toshi, su computador era mucho más seguro.

Con la seguridad de que nadie la vería, y es que solo habían unas cinco o seis personas cumpliendo ese turno, además de estar más dormidos que despiertos, se escabullo a la oficina de su superior.

Una vez tranquila y segura, dentro de esas cuatro paredes, comenzó a buscar en la computadora. Ingreso a la base de datos y cargo los números del legajo de Okita Sougo. El mapa se desplego por toda la pantalla mostrando todos los movimientos del joven, marcando como último punto, su ubicación actual, el abandonado hospital neuropsiquiatrico de Edo.

Las preguntas del porque estaría ahí, o que es lo que le pudo haber sucedido se vieron opacadas por una llamada por teléfono que la saco de sus divagaciones provocándole un sobresalto en su silla. Un número desconocido en el teléfono móvil de Hijikata, guardado en su cajón, la hizo dudar si responder o no. ´´ ¿y si es algo importante?´´ dejándolo sonar unas dos veces más, la pellirroja termino optando por atender, ese dichoso teléfono.

Apenas levanto el auricular la voz de un anciano ebrio y lascivo se oyó por el otro lado, erizándole la espina dorsal.

―espero que ya lo hayas matado, necesito que envíes pruebas del trabajo en cuanto lo consigas―rió con disfrute. Kagura no sabía cómo tomar aquellas palabras, ¿de qué estaba hablando?― ¿Mmm? ¡Ha! comprendo―siguió hablando―estas con alguien mas, avísame cuando te desocupes de esos policías lame botas, solo asegúrate de matar a Okita antes del amanecer― esas palabras petrificaron a Kagura quien solo quedo escuchando como la llamada se cortaba.

El punto titilante en la pantalla que marcaba la ubicación de Sougo seguía apareciendo insistentemente como una nota de auxilio del propio Okita, la cual Kagura no iba a ignorar.

 _._

― _no debes preocuparte Toshi, no es tu culpa―_

 _._

 _Hijikata había vuelto a los días de felicidad con su, ahora, esposa. Con cariño miro el retrato de su boda, estaba ubicada detrás del retrato de Mitsuba en su traje de novia abraza al mocoso de Sougo. El crio insufrible había insistido en poner la fotografía delante de todas las demás alegando que era mucho más importante que en las que aparecía Hiji-bastardo, una manera cariñosa que tenia de decirle a este, según el pequeño._

 _Con los días, Hijikata se vio embriagado por la familia que tenía y las aspiraciones a ser el mejor dentro de la policía se iban disipando con el afecto que su esposa le propinaba._

 _Pero, quizás siempre supo que nunca tendría un final feliz…_

 _Una tarde de otoño todo ocurrió…_

― _Mitsu-chan fue secuestrada―kondo había dado la noticia a Hijikata quien tenía sus ojos abiertos llenos de espanto, descreído de la situación.―la salvaremos, no te preocupes― las palabras de aliento de kondo se contrastaban con la cara crispada, de este, por el dolor y la preocupación._

 _Hijikata no entendía el porqué, ¿quién la capturaría? ¿Por qué? Mitsuba… ¡Mitsuba jamás había hecho nada malo! ¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle algo así a una mujer tan buena como ella? Sus preguntas no se respondían, sus movimientos desesperados no llegaban a ningún lado. Buscarla lo desgastaba, pero era lo único que deseaba hacer. Volverla a ver, volverla a tocar, asegurarse que estuviera bien, resguardarla de todo lo que pudiera darle miedo, o que le hiciera daño. Quería protegerla, salvarla, quería tenerla de vuelta._

― _Mitsuba―el susurro que se escapaba por sus labios mientras rompía en lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia. Sus opciones se acababan y solo le quedaba rezar a todos los cielos que la mantengan a salvo, que se la regresen._

 _Kondo había optado por llevarse a Sougo de la casa del matrimonio Hijikata mientras le explicaban que tanto Hijikata como Mitsuba estarían de viaje, un viaje del que uno solo volvería._

 _Una llamada llego una noche, un hombre pidió hablar con él._

― _te debes estar preguntando por que la secuestramos, ¿verdad?― Hijikata se ahogó con sus palabras al escuchar al captor de Mitsuba― cálmate y déjame hablar…―_

― _¿dónde está?―_

― _bien y a salvo―rio divertido―debes estar asustado, ¿no? la mujer que amas está secuestrada, que pésimo destino le espera―rio por el auricular haciendo estallar a Hijikata en cólera._

― _¡Devuélvemela!―grito conteniendo las ganas de romper el teléfono._

― _¿qué pensarías si te digo que disfruto de esto?―se escuchó un chasquido de cigarrillo y como calaba con ganas de su cigarrillo―después de todo, casi extingues nuestra organización, señor Hijikata―_

― _ustedes…―_

― _así es, somos la organización delictiva que comenzaba a dar sus pequeños pasos―rio con sorna dando las exactas palabras que kondo había tomado para hablar de la mafia en una conferencia.― ¿sorprendido?―_

― _¿Qué planeas hacer?― aterrado era poco, sentía que su alma se lanzaba al vacío desde su cuerpo, abandonándolo._

― _quiero verte sufrir―_

 _._

― _todo estará bien, Toshi―_

 _._

― _todo estará bien―_

― _no te culpes―_

― _cuida a Sou-chan―_

― _Toshi, se feliz―_

― _siempre estaré a tu lado―_

― _sí, si Toshi―_

― _estaremos juntos sobrepasando la muerte―_

― _te amo, Toshi―_

― _no debes preocuparte―_

― _Toshi, no es tu culpa―_

 _El video que enviaron sus captores grabando sus últimos momentos de vida, mostraba a una Mitsuba tratando de ocultar su miedo, su pánico. Deseando ser rescatada, pidiendo que sea feliz sin ella, pidiendo vivir sin ella… ¿que era todo aquello? ¿Cómo podía siquiera creer en ese video? No podía, no aceptaba que hubiese muerto tan repentinamente, el aun no la salvaba…_

 _¿Cómo era posible?_

 _Ya no recordaba las veces que puso el video, verla sonreír por última vez hasta que una bala disparada contra su pecho la dejaba inerte, inmóvil, muerta… Hijikata sentía que con cada vez que miraba nuevamente la cinta podía vislumbrar el segundo en que la vida de ella se escapaba de su cuerpo… que desaparecía, la sentía escaparse de sus manos, pero al volver al inicio del video la volvía a sentir viva, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si aún sintiera que tenía una oportunidad más para rescatarla… pero volvía a caer en la realidad._

 _Mitsuba ya no estaba…_

― _fue mi culpa―_

 _Había murmurado Hijikata durante el funeral, una y otra vez. Kondo había estado al pendiente de Sougo durante todo el día, se notaba muy decaído, la muerte de Mitsuba había caído con fuerza, un impacto que dolía hasta los huesos._

 _Pero Hijikata se veía anímicamente mal, sus ojos estaban idos, su semblante pálido y su cuerpo se notaba frágil. Su conciencia estaba perturbada por la culpa y la desconfianza, no aceptaba esta realidad, para él era todo una pesadilla…_

― _Toshi―kondo se acerco preocupado._

 _Hijikata quien seguía con su mirada al vacío, alejado de la pequeña multitud que se había formado al rededor del féretro, se percató de la presencia de su capitán._

― _soy el responsable―_

― _tú no eres…―kondo trato de detenerlo, entendía su pesar pero él no había sido el causante._

― _lo soy, kondo-san―volvió a murmurar con pesar―cuando ella me dijo que me quería, yo sabía que no debía estar cerca de ella, que le traería problemas…―_

― _toshi…―_

― _debí alejarme de ella, dejarla ser feliz con alguien más. Seguramente se hubiese casado con un hombre el que le pudiera dar hijos, un hogar, una familia… alguien que la mantuviera alejada del peligro…― sabía que era tonto pensar en ello cuando ya nada tenía vuelta atrás, pero… como se arrepentía de haberse casado con ella, de haber comenzado un noviazgo, de haberla conocido siquiera. Se sentía tan destruido, tan roto que no sentía más que un dolor desgarrador en su ser…_

― _¡escúchame!― grito kondo tomándolo de sus hombros con fuerza buscando que entrara en razón, pero este se soltó con facilidad mientras seguía con autocastigo…_

― _si ella no se hubiera casado conmigo, seguiría viva―_

.

― ¿qué estás diciendo?―Sougo estaba estupefacto sin poder comprender lo que su capitán le decía…

―Mitsuba no murió por su enfermedad―los ojos fríos y vacíos de Hijikata no dejaban de penetrar la mirada desconcertada de Sougo―fue asesinada… Mitsuba… yo la mate―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok, ¿cómo les va? ¿Qué lindo día no? jajajajaj XD ok, sé que me atrase, pero se vienen momentos difíciles… me acabo de enterar que tengo cuatro semanas para mi segundo parcial y tengo que estudiar mucho, así que seguiré publicando, pero no aseguro que sigan siendo los lunes, pero si prometo una vez a la semana. ¡Tranquilos!**

 **Volviendo a la historia, quiero decir que la idea de volver malo a Hijikata fue luego de releer un one-shot hijimitsu que hice, en el cual ponía la idea de que sucedería si Hijikata se arrepintiera de la decisión que tomo con Mitsuba. Pero pensándolo más detenidamente, me dije, ¿y si él se hubiera quedado con ella? Mi imaginación comenzó a volar en una posible idea… Mitsuba seria blanco de ataques producto de ser la esposa de él mismísimo Toshi.**

 **Siendo sincera, al principio quería matar a Toshi por rechazar a Mitsuba, pero pensándolo bien tal vez fue la mejor idea… podrían haberla matado para tratar de hacerle daño a Hijikata.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, les agradezco seguir esta historia.**

 **Gracias por todo soy muy feliz, falta poco para que termine… tres capítulos, si todo sigue así.**

 **P.D.: no corregí, pero muero de sueño así que lamento si tiene errores. No quería dejarlos otro día sin publicar.**

 **¡Nos leeremos la próxima semana!**

 **¡Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Buscándote**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Sougo seguía tan impactado por la revelación de Hijikata acerca de su hermana, no aceptaba esa realidad, ella había muerto de enfermedad, ¿no? eso era lo que realmente había sucedido… ¿verdad?

―nunca dañarías a mi hermana―dijo seguro. Sougo no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, pero estaba seguro que todo aquello era mentira. Podía creer el intento de asesinato hacia Kagura y de él mismo, no dudaría que le importaba poco sus acciones dentro de la policía, creía incluso que era un corrupto más, un traidor, pero… su hermana lo había sido todo para él, así como para el propio Sougo. Hijikata estaba mintiendo, de eso estaba seguro.

―lo hice―volvió a asegurar― ¿o porque crees que no pudiste ver su cuerpo en el funeral? Mitsuba, o lo que antes fue ella, no estaba en condiciones para que el féretro estuviera abierto― Sougo crispo sus facciones con incredulidad y dolor. Recordar esos momentos no eran muy satisfactorios que digamos. Pero si recordaba muy claro su estúpida ilusión de que todo era una mentira, él no la había visto muerta, jamás ¿Cómo podía creer en ello?

―eso es…―Hijikata lo detuvo al ver como trataba de buscar alguna excusa al asunto.

―verdad. Es una lástima que no puedas hablar con Kondo-san, él te lo hubiese dicho todo―Sougo abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido. Isao kondo… ¿lo sabía?― ¿realmente no se te hizo extraño que nos vayamos de viaje sin ti?―rio con burla mientras caminaba con su cigarrillo a medio prender. ―Mitsuba… jamás te hubiera dejado, ella…―con las palabras en el aire y los recuerdos de su pasado lastimándolo, corto sus palabras. Una voz estridente y gutural comenzó a reírse en la habitación, provenía del bolsillo de Hijikata. Su woki-toki sé activo y la persona al otro lado del radio transmisor comenzó a hablar con su voz gruesa que te helaba los huesos…

―lamento interrumpirte Hijikata, la conversación se oye muy entretenida―rio divertido el hombre―una interesante revelación se ha dado, que divertido―rio otra vez. Sougo trato de comprender el por qué esa voz le sonaba tan familiar, tan malditamente familiar―eres increíble, recordar a una persona que has matado en el pasado… yo no recuerdo los nombres de los que acribille hoy. Pero si recuerdo que eran tres policías―esas palabras asustaron a Sougo, quien no podía deja de pensar en la pelirroja.

― ¿no entiendo a qué se debe tu llamada?―Hijikata pregunto sin prestarle mucha atención a todos los comentarios sin sentidos y llenos de locura de uno de sus compañeros.

―alguien sabe de ti―dijo serio calmando su diversión―el estúpido viejo hablo a tu móvil y conto mucho acerca de matar a Okita Sougo, Sada Sada metió la pata―rio divertido―no debiste dejar el celular, ahora alguien se encuentra de camino a tu ubicación… pero ya lo mate― dijo divertido―claro que esta la posibilidad de que no sea ninguno de ellos―

Hijikata maldijo asegurando que se haría cargo del asunto. Mientras que Sougo seguía preocupado por que fuera Kagura. Sin meditarlo aún más tomo su mano izquierda con mucho esfuerzo sintiendo como brotaba más sangre de la derecha al presionar su pulgar para dislocarlo. Liberando la izquierda hizo lo mismo con su mano herida que apenas comenzaba a apaciguar el fluido de su sangre para volver a derramar mucho más.

―cuando acabe avisare―respondió Hijikata cortando la llamada.

Pero fue ese segundo en que se dio vuelta que Sougo lo golpeo en la cabeza con su puño. Hijikata sorprendido que el chico se liberara no dudo en apuntar su arma para volver a dispararle, esta vez con la suerte de que la bala salió despedida rosando su mejilla y golpeando a uno de los pilares de la construcción. Acercándose a toda velocidad y con mucho cuidado de no ser herido por el arma Sougo pateo su mano consiguiendo que caiga lejos de allí.

Sougo era bueno en defensa, tanto física como con armas. Pero Hijikata no quedaba atrás. Impulsado por los sentimientos que venía acumulando debajo de esa fachada de tranquilidad y felicidad, libero todo su odio contra el mundo al momento de golpear el estómago de Sougo y lanzarlo lejos, golpeando su espalda contra la pared.

Rápido y antes de que siquiera se levante piso con rabia la mano herida sacándole un grito de dolor. Impulsándose para darle un golpe más en el rostro y terminar de noquearlo, Sougo miro su accionar y se inclinó con agilidad dando un cabezazo efectivo en su frente. Hijikata trastabillo y Sougo se levantó una vez más para golpearlo en el pecho arrojándolo lejos.

El castaño lo miro desde arriba con seriedad clavando sus ojos en los de él, dando una clara advertencia. Pero Hijikata no lo vio a él… por un segundo la vio a ella, parada frente a él, viva y feliz… entonces algo en él no lo dejaba feliz, lo volvía un monstruo que solo quería matar todo lo que sea, aun si aquello era lo que ella más quiso. En el momento que Sougo se giró para irse, herido tanto o más que Hijikata, este último se arrastró con fuerza y tomo nuevamente el arma.

― ¡SOUGOOOO!―el grito de Hijikata lo hizo ponerse en alerta y mirar en su dirección viendo como volvía a detonar el arma.

Escapando por poco, Sougo busco la manera de librarse de su agresor. Escapando por un ventanal, mientras Hijikata gritaba insultos y recargaba su arma, Sougo salto sintiendo la adrenalina fluirle por las venas. Debía ocultarse lejos de allí, aunque también sabía que no lo dejaría escapar fácilmente.

…

..

Kagura tomo una patrulla para moverse aún más rápido, el neuropsiquiatrico se encontraba lejos de la estación policial. Sentía que a pesar de que sería más fácilmente detectada de ese modo, lo único que importaba seguía siendo salvar a Sougo rápido y sin perder tiempo.

´´mátalo rápido´´ la pelirroja seguía estupefacta al pensar que Hijikata era ese traidor al que todos buscaban. Sentía un dolor en su pecho que no podía calmar, nunca pensó que él podría ser aliado de Sada Sada. La confianza, el respeto y el gran aprecio que le tenía le costaban creer, siquiera, que el podría serlo.

´´debe tener un por que´´ pensó tratando de buscarle alguna causa a todo. Pensó incluso en la posibilidad de doble agente, o de que ya lo tenían planeado con Sougo para que ella se alejara, pero nada de ello tenía sentido. Ser doble espía se oía tan estúpidamente fantasioso. Que todo sea para que ella se asustara tenía la incongruencia de que Sada Sada mismo había hablado por teléfono con ´´Hijikata´´. Esto no era un actin, esa llamada le golpeaba con fuerza a su esperanza de que todo sea una mentira.

Llegando lo más cerca al lugar que marcaba su móvil dejo el automóvil a un costado de la carretera y comenzó a andar. Ser sigilosa y precavida seria lo que la salvaría a partir de allí. La vegetación de la zona era muy espesa, contrastando con la ciudad bulliciosa que estaba a sus espaldas. El lugar se veía en total estado de abandono, las luces –si es que había- titilaban como si de una película de terror fuese, alarmando a la pelirroja.

Los pasos leves que se escuchaban la puso en alerta deteniéndose detrás de una columna del edificio. Dos hombres se acercaban a su dirección con claras intenciones de matar todo aquel que se le cruzara por su camino. Kagura no tenía escapatoria, para llegar a la siguiente esquina del edificio tenía que caminar mucho y seguramente los alarmaría con sus pasos apresurados o directamente no llegaría.

Preocupada encontró una ventanilla que, gracias a su metabolismo, su cuerpo podría pasar por esa hendidura. Sin pensarlo se agacho para abrirla con tan mala suerte que estaba cerrada desde adentro.

Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos aproximándose a su ubicación acelerando su corazón. Volvió a intentar una y otra vez, pero nada.

―señor―se escuchó el murmullo de uno de un sujeto nuevo en la escena―los oficiales eran pertenecientes a otro distrito―explico el sujeto con sumo respeto.

´´ ¿otro distrito?´´ pensó Kagura.

―eso quiere decir que no estaba la chica―se quejó con pesadez un hombre de voz extraña y llamativa. Una voz digna de película de terror―mátalos y tira los cuerpos al rio, alguien los encontrara y será un buen show para Sada Sada― sonrió con maldad.

Kagura no pudo evitar un escalofríos intentando abrir nuevamente la ventanilla sin importarle hacer algún ruido. Los pasos alarmados de los dos sujetos los llevaron a la ubicación de la mujer policía… pero solo encontraron pasto, plantas y un gato, que salió despavorido maullando.

―los gatos son criaturas inteligentes―sonrió con desmesurada locura en su rostro―le temen a lo verdaderamente peligroso― sus acompañantes sintieron escalofríos mientras seguían al hombre con cautela.

Kagura se encontraba aterrada sintiendo que un peso se había liberado de sus hombros. Agradecía enormemente al extraño que la ayudo a ingresar a través de la ventanilla que, para suerte de ella, se trataba de un oficial de policía. Un hombre de cabellera enmarañada y hebras plateadas se encontraba sentado liberando el aire que había contenido. Sus ojos rojizos le recordaron a Sougo, volviéndola al porque se encontraba allí.

Sin mediar ni una palabra camino alejándose del lugar, Sougo se encontraba dentro de las instalaciones, de eso estaba segura. Pero el sujeto, aquel que la salvo la detuvo.

― ¿eres Kagura Yato?―pregunto el sujeto.

― ¿y tú quién eres?― no estaba para fiarse de nadie, tenga o no placa.

―soy Sakata Gintoki, oficial de la prefectura de kabuki-cho. Estoy aquí por órdenes de Shige Shige―las palabras del sujeto la detuvieron en su lugar. La chica no entendía la causa de mezclar oficiales de prefecturas minoritarias con la policía de toda la ciudad de Edo―seguramente querrás más explicaciones, pero de momento necesito de tu ayuda para encontrar a Shimaru Saitou―

―Shima…―Kagura se detuvo rápidamente, algo le decía que él no era de fiarse―no, tengo que buscar a alguien más ahora, está en peligro―intento alejarse, pero Gin volvió a detenerla― ¿Qué…?―

―Okita Sougo escapo de su captor―Kagura abrió los ojos aliviada―el ya debería estar a salvo, además tenemos a varios oficiales en la zona―aclaro―esto se volvió en una guerra clandestina entre políticos. Shige Shige lo sabe, pero no podremos detenerlos sin la ayuda de Shimaru Saitou, debemos encontrarlo― explico.

― ¿y como estas tan seguro que yo sé su ubicación?―pregunto dudosa.

―porque Okita Sougo nos dijo que tú sabrías como contactar con él a través de la información que recibiste de Nobume Imai― Kagura no comprendía en absoluto nada, pero escuchar el nombre de Sougo la alegraba.

Con un rubor en el rostro y tratando de calmarse, aclaro su garganta. Comenzó a explicar que deberían de ir a la jefatura de policía o llegar a alguna computadora con protección de jaqueo.

Recordando los papeles que Nobume había mostrado en su cafetería recordaba muy claro como el número de ocho dígitos se marcaba sellado en una planilla de datos temporal del futuro oficial de policía, Shimaru Saitou. Kagura agradecía a su memoria fotográfica, aunque esta solo sirva para grabar números o palabras que la marquen demasiado.

…

Sougo había escapado de pura suerte, Hijikata en plena euforia había arremetido contra él lanzando varios disparos, con la mala suerte que uno dio en su hombre derecho. El dolor, en esos momentos era lo de menos, pero Sougo sabía muy perfectamente que una herida de ese tipo dejaría rastros de sangre, posibilitando así su rápida captura.

Agitado, por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo se ocultó detrás de un antiguo galpón alejado de la entrada del edificio. Espero a calmar su sangrado, aunque sabía que mucho no podría seguir en esas condiciones, la hemorragia estaba debilitándolo.

―pero que tenemos aquí―se escucho una voz burlona a sus espaldas. Sougo se asustó pensando que había sido descubierto―sé que aquí esta Okita Sougo, oficial de policía―el hombre le hablaba a la nada―aun no acabo el combate, debe salir―se escuchó como un arma estaba siendo cargada―Sada Sada ama estos espectáculos―rio burlón.

Conteniendo el aliento, Sougo miro más allá de la pared para encontrarse con un hombre de cabellera corta y ondulada con una inmensa, extraña y deformada marca de quemadura en el lado derecho de su rostro dejando expuesto su globo ocular. Sougo sintió que realmente lo había visto… en el pasado.

…

 _La puerta forzada y los cristales tirados, su hermana tironeando de él hasta un armario…_

― _Sou-chan, no salgas―_

 _Sollozos, gritos y un portazo fueron lo que dejo estupefacto al menor…_

 _Ese día el debía haber ido a la escuela… pero no había ido, aun así recuerda… ¿fragmentos de una ilusión que él mismo había armado?_

…

―Sada Sada es un viejo con muchas mañas…―dijo el hombre que seguía más interesado en cargar su arma con calma y tranquilidad― ese hombre esta absorto en la abundancia. Abundancia de dinero, abundancia de mujeres, abundancia de poder.―siguió parloteando―a mí no me interesa nada de eso. Solo soy feliz demostrando mi rechazo a esta sociedad que me saco tanto―dijo bajando la intensidad de su voz―por eso sigo a Sada Sada―explico―mientras él se llena de su avaricia, yo me lleno de juegos y entretenimientos. Matar ya no me hace gracia, prefiero asustar a mis victimas hasta la agonía, por eso mate a tu hermana…―esas palabras dejaron estupefacto a Sougo. Por un momento se había olvidado de respirar, sintiendo emanar una furia descomunal que le provocaba ardor en su garganta―tu hermana era quien Sada Sada necesitaba para vengar su organización que casi termino extinta. Claro que en cuanto recibiéramos la palabra de los oficiales de que no se entrometerían todo fluiría con calma, pero a Sada Sada se le olvido mi paga.―rio con locura―matarla terminaría de romper la cordura que ese sujeto tenia, corrompería al oficial más recto y lo mezclaría en un espiral de venganza del que jamás podría salir. La tortura eterna para mis más recónditos deseos―volvió a reír estruendosamente―cuando él se entere de que fui yo quien la mato el show para Sada Sada estará emergiendo y mi diversión de matar a alguien tan desquiciado como yo se cumplirá… porque a mi… no me gusta solo asesinar― sus ojos de cazador miraron al hombre que estaba parado a sus espaldas, un par de metros los separaban y aunque no pudiera ver su rostro sabía que la impotencia y la furia lo consumían.

Hubiera preferido que fuese Hijikata Toushirou, pero solo se trataba de ese mocoso, el hermano de Okita Mitsuba, quien sostenía –muy inestablemente- una fierro oxidado que hubiera encontrado por allí cerca. El hombre al frente sonrió con alegría, su psiquis estaba perturbada y sus deseos de jugar a esos juegos salvajes por la sobrevivencia, en ese mundo corrupto, comenzaban para él.

La sangre escurría muy débilmente por su brazo derecho manchando su camisa. Su mano herida sostenía, a pesar del dolor, ese pedazo de fierro oxidado. El sentimiento de repulsión y desprecio comenzó a emanar en su cuerpo desde que escucho el nombre de su hermana en boca de ese bastardo.

Los recuerdos sellados en lo más profundo de su memoria lo llevaron por unos segundos al pasado…

Recordó a una psicóloga hablando con kondo acerca del rechazo a recordar que el tenia, determinados hechos de los cuales él no estaba enterado… pero Sougo, en aquella época había asegurado a su cabeza que él había ido a la escuela y que la perdida leve de recuerdos fue una caída en las escaleras de la escuela elemental… pero todo era una farsa.

El había negado que vio a Mitsuba ser capturada, que la vio gritar y llorar por ayuda, y que muy a su pesar no pudo hacer nada… ese dolor y esa impotencia le habían provocado un colapso mental por el cual había perdido todo recuerdo de lo sucedido, entrando en negación absoluta.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Olvido los hechos y, no solo eso, la cara de uno de los captores…

Sougo observo al hombre al frente de él, lo había visto… en el pasado.

…

Llegando a la patrulla de su jefatura, Kagura se sentó del lado del acompañante mientras que Gintoki se sentaba en el del conductor. Ella comenzó a teclear rápido para buscar la información que solicitaba, estaba muy angustiada, quería llegar rápido con Sougo. la llamada que Sakata había recibido no la dejaba tranquila, habían caído tres de sus compañeros y solo quedaba uno para socorrer a Sougo.

Mientras ella seguía en su busque y es que, la angustia la estaba ganando, había olvidado dos números del número de legajo de Shimaru, la nube de recuerdos se agolpaba en su cabeza dejándola sin la llave para ir en busca del oficial en cubierto.

Gintoki había sido de mucha ayuda para calmarla, la había ayudado a relajarse, brindándole espacio y contención, comprendiendo su situación, Kagura sentía sus manos temblar.

― ¿cómo sabían de Sada Sada?―quiso saber Kagura. La chica sabía que con el silencio la tensión en ella aumentaba, además no sabía absolutamente nada de lo relacionado con la jefatura de kabuki-cho y Shige Shige, otro político.―¿y que tiene que ver Shige Shige en todo esto? ¿Qué tanto saben?―

―mucho―acepto― ¿segura que no te distraeré con esta explicación?―cuestiono el sujeto de cabellera plateada, pero Kagura solo negó con la cabeza mientras seguía manteniendo la vista en el computador― Shige Shige es un político bastante honesto, está jugando su cabeza en este juego de salvar la integridad de la ciudad y la vida de muchas personas. Realmente solo debería corromperse para seguir en la cadena de la astucia política, pero tomo este camino. Nobu Nobu también había sido otro político honesto, aunque se desvió por un tiempo en el mundillo de la corrupción― explico tranquilo.

―Nobu Nobu había sido asesinado a principios de año ¿no?―pregunto con duda atendiendo a las palabras del oficial.

―así es. Nobu Nobu aspiro al poder, pero a mitad de camino se arrepintió de su camino, comprendiendo que sus acciones no eran las mejores entrego todo lo que pudiera comprometer a Sada Sada en la corrupción, pero fue asesinado antes de que aquello llegara a suceder. Lo poco que obtuvimos de sus pertenencias acerca del caso nos alertó y terminamos trabajando con cautela. Uno de nuestros oficiales nos envía información valiosa desde la sede de Edo―Kagura alejo su vista de la pantalla para verlo con sorpresa― Shimaru Shinpachi es uno de los nuestros―la boca de la pelirroja se abrió de puro asombro.

― ¿Megane?―

― ¿sorprendida? Shinpachi no ha parado de decirme que no dejas de burlarte de él, pero supongo que es normal al ser un virgen cuatro ojos―

―y perdedor―continuo kagura.

―exacto. Pero acá lo importante es nuestra participación aquí. Después de que Shimaru Saitou fuera capturado, uno de mis oficiales fue a contactarse con Nobume. La posibilidad de que ella nos diera información de que la policía de Edo podría estar corrupta alarmo a Shige Shige que termino optando por mantener todo en nuestra pequeña jefatura.―suspiro volviendo a mirar nuevamente a Kagura quien tecleaba sin parar, buscando los números correctos―valiéndonos de nuestros recursos conseguimos varios datos interesantes, algunos de ellos dados por el mismo kondo Isao, antiguo jefe de la policía de Edo―esto nuevamente llamo la atención de Kagura quien lo miro expectante―él nos explicó que luego del secuestro de Mitsuba Okita no supo más de Hijikata y el resto de integrantes―

― ¿Okita Mitsuba?―pregunto aturdida. Recordaba como Sougo se había recargado en su hombro la mañana en la que había pasado con Sougo durante las horas previas a ese hecho.

―Okita Mitsuba fue secuestrada hace quince años, sus captores la asesinaron durante ese tiempo entregando su cuerpo días después― suspiro con pesar―un asesinato que se mantuvo en secreto. La chica no tenía casi familiares y la historia del secuestro quedo guardada entre algunos pocos para preservar el nombre de su hermano menor en caso de alguna otra represalia―explico―Hijikata los había investigado, supongo que esa fue la manera que encontraron para vengarse―

Kagura quedo más que impactada por todas aquellas revelaciones sin poder comprender del todo aquello. Hijikata era su superior, un hombre bueno… aun lo creía así, pero pensar que su mente pudo torcerse antes, siquiera de que ella comience a trabajar en la jefatura de Edo, la dejaba con un mal sabor a boca y es que ella jamás lo vio reír sinceramente.

―Sada Sada sabe muy bien usar sus marionetas para su propio propósito, una lección que aprendió con el primer miembro de su organización, una de las personas más afectadas psicológicamente por la sociedad. Jiraya era un hombre bueno, pero la muerte de lo más preciado para él fue lo que termino de romper su compostura, y Sada Sada supo usar esa locura a su favor. Comprendió la importancia de tomar a personas que estuvieran acorraladas por sus propias vivencias para usarlas a su beneficio. Hijikata es otra víctima más, ¿no es así?― Kagura no emitió movimiento solo mantuvo la cabeza agachada sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar―por eso necesitamos a Shimaru, el tiene los datos grabados y ocultos en algún lado, con toda la información recolectada detendremos esto y…―

― ¡Lo tengo!―grito Kagura callando sus palabras. La base de datos comenzó a moverse mostrando un mapa que coordino rápidamente con el móvil de Gintoki para que tenga la perfecta ubicación de Shimaru Saitou.

Gintoki puso en marcha la patrulla para ir en su búsqueda, pero Kagura detuvo su accionar, ella no podía irse, aun no encontraba a sougo.

Pero una detonación de un arma de fuego impacto contra el vidrio trasero obligando a Gin a arrancar. Después de ese dispara vinieron otros dos más. Kagura no podía permanecer un segundo más, dándole el móvil salto de la patrulla en movimiento.

Se aseguró que la patrulla siguiera su ruta, lo que para su suerte –y después de una leve duda en el de cabello plateado de dejarla allí- siguió avanzando prometiendo traer refuerzos lo más pronto posible.

Con raspones en sus brazos, se apresuró a esconderse detrás de un conteiner esperando permanecer oculta de su agresor. No pudo ver de quien se trataba, pero agradecía el llevar consigo su arma cargada.

Preparada para salir se puso en posición para disparar cuanto pudiera. Sabía que no se podría confiar con alguien así, debería ir con todo. Hincando su pie derecho se levantó rápido mostrándose consiguiendo captar la espalda de su agresor al momento que lo escuchaba hablar…

― ¿qué pasa Kagura? ¿No vendrás a hablar con Toshi?―la voz del hombre al frente de ella la hizo darse cuenta que aún no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo, pero…

Con rapidez levanto al mismo tiempo que él el arma, apuntándose mutuamente.

―parece que eres más inteligente que Sougo ―Kagura lo miro con el ceño fruncido―me pregunto quién de los dos estará enterrado bajo tierra el día de mañana―hablo con tranquilidad dejando una densa tensión en el ambiente…

´´esa no seré yo´´

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Hola, hasta acá por el momento. Ya falta poco para que se acabe todo, espero les esté gustando XD**

 **¿Quién creen que ganara?**

 **Jiraya vs Sougo**

 **Kagura vs Hijikata**

 **Hagan sus apuestas XD**

 **Veré que puedo hacer con esto…**

 **Les comento que ni yo sabía que Gin aparecería por aquí, pero así pasó…**

 **También quería dejarles una interesante noticia, cree una página de facebook llamada: Ebano Wigram, para poder avisar si hay algún atraso con mis publicaciones. Este tiempo sin publicar se debió a mis parciales, lo avise por un grupo de okikagu, pero como no sé si todos están por allí termine creando una página.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir, nos leeremos,**

 **Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Buscándote**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Hijikata apunto con su arma.

Hoy mataría a la mujer que amaba su compañero, Okita Sougo, hermano de su amada.

― ¿realmente crees que no te matare?―la pregunta quedo en el aire. Ella no le respondió, lo miro más seria, segura, estaba determinada a vivir.

 _._

 _´´Toshi´´_

 _._

La voz de Mitsuba volvió a resonar en su cabeza, era un arma que apuntaba su propio cuerpo contra su psiquis. Recordarla en estos momentos era una desventaja, su mente no podía seguir concentrándose en el combate.

Era algo tan común imaginarla a su lado, caminar junto a ella hasta la oficina de la policía, verla tocar la cabeza de Sougo cuando este se acercaba a él, incluso despedirse como solía hacerlo cuando estaba viva.

.

 _´´presenta estrés post-traumático´´ ese había sido el diagnostico que recibió de su psicóloga. Estrés post-traumático, rememorar hechos dolorosos de su pasado. Aunque había una solución, un importante y extenso tratamiento de días y días de sesiones con la psicóloga. Pero ¿por qué lo haría? Si su mente le estaba dando la posibilidad de recordarla todo el tiempo, de sentirla siempre, ¿Por qué haría que desaparezca?_

 _Al principio había sido un alivio para su alma, ella seguía a su lado aun si fuese todo una ilusión. Pero un tiempo con estas alucinaciones, le demostraron lo equivocado que estaba. Las noches en que la veía hablar pidiendo ayuda y el sin llegar a tiempo. Las pesadillas de ella muerta en un calabozo, de verla llorando, de pedir ser salvada._

 _´´ ¿Por qué dejaste que muera, Toshi?´´ el reclamo en su cabeza, tan insistente e insufrible. Su psiquis comenzó a romperse, a sentir que esas palabras fueron reales, una dedicación a su persona, un reclamo al hombre que ella había amado._

 _Hijikata comenzó a confundir la realidad con sus ilusiones, llegando casi al borde de la locura._

 _Seguir en la policía, pasar a ocupar el puesto de kondo, sentir la presión de las responsabilidades mientras ese mocoso seguía pareciéndose a ella. Sougo le recordaba a ella, era un estigma que sentía alojado en su corazón._

 _´´ ¿por qué?´´ se encontró odiando el que Sougo viviera y no Mitsuba. Ambos habían sido abordados en la casa, secuestraron a Mitsuba, pero Sougo estaba bien, sin siquiera presentar lesiones. Sintió odio por el menor, pero así como aparecía volvía a negar esa ira, él no había sido así, él se preocupaba por Sougo._

― _¿tú eres Hijikata-san?―Sada Sada había contactado con él por vía de un móvil imposible de rastrear―quiero hacer un trato… con un alma desdichada como la tuya―_

 _Había sido de lo más repugnante y traicionero que había hecho, lo aceptaba, pero quería respuestas. ¿Por qué se llevó a Mitsuba? ¿Por qué no fue él? No negó la invitación, escucho la dirección y partió hacia allí. Llevo el arma reglamentaria, tal vez perdería su puesto y su libertad, pero el tormento acabaría. Quería matar a ese corrupto._

― _sabía que vendrías―aseguro el anciano. Hijikata sostuvo con más decisión su arma, estaba preparado para matarlo―conozco tu situación, perder a un ser querido por la nación debe ser muy trágico, ¿no?―dijo burlón._

 _Hijikata no aguanto más y levanto el arma, ¿se reía de él? Ese bastardo fue quien mato a su amada. Sada Sada calmo sus facciones dejando una sutil sonrisa de lado._

― _¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO? ¡POR TU CULPA MURIO!― grito irritado. Sentía como su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina, en cualquier momento dispararía y arrebataría esa patética vida frente suyo._

― _te equivocas Hijikata-san, ella murió culpa de las políticas de la nación―su sonrisa se ensancho―estamos en un gran problema económico, nuestro futuro pende del dinero. El efectivo y el crecimiento de armamento, somos una sociedad materialista. Tu esposa murió porque nos investigaste, estabas destruyendo la principal fuente de ingresos que Edo había armado con mucho sudor…―_

― _¿ACASO PIENSAS QUE TE CREERE? TU SOCIEDAD CORRUPTA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON…―al lado de Sada Sada, una pantalla se prendió. Cientos de imágenes, políticos respetables, medianamente conocidos y muchos de un honor impecable, extranjeros, empleados minoristas y policías, muchos eran conocidos de él.―pero que…―_

― _ellos…―Sada Sada llamo la atención del capitán de la jefatura de Edo―ellos son todos los que pelean por una economía estable en Edo, todos aspiramos a algo mejor, tu estuviste a punto de acabar con ello―Hijikata estaba estupefacto―el único culpable de la muerte de tu esposa, eres tu―_

 _._

Kagura lanzo el primer disparo, mientras Hijikata se había acercado rápido a ella para golpearla con fuerza en el estómago sacándole un quejido de dolor mientras terminaba chocando contra el concreto. Antes de que vuelva a golpearla con un puñetazo en la cara, ella consiguió esquivarlo y lanzar una patada por sobre su cabeza mientras que con una de sus manos gatillaba su arma en su dirección. Una bala roso su mejilla alejándolo mientras este disparaba sin miramientos hacia su persona. Kagura escapo rodando y cubriéndose detrás de uno de los árboles. La pelirroja tenía una herida de bala en su brazo derecho.

Volviendo a cargar el arma, salió a hacer frente a la situación, pero Hijikata…

.

 _No le había creído una sola palabra a Sada Sada, ¿Qué era por el bien de la nación? ¿El sustento económico que manejaban? Esas eran calumnias, descreía totalmente de él._

― _te daré lo que quieres― Sada Sada quería un trato con Hijikata y lo conseguiría de algún modo. Hijikata rio ante esas palabras, ese corrupto no podía darle lo que él quería, ya no podía_ … _―se quien disparo contra ella―_

 _._

Hijikata tenía un caño oxidado en sus manos que levanto para golpear con todas sus fuerzas contra ella. El impacto fue algo que Kagura no pudo prever. Gracias a un impacto de bala en su abdomen, cerca de las costillas, Kagura pudo alejarse mientras Hijikata se sujetaba el área afectada.

Ensangrentada, Kagura sentía como la sangre escurría por toda su frente, nublando su vista. Estaba por perder la consciencia, el golpe había sido fuerte, no se sorprendería si le dijeran que tenía un corte en la cabeza. Limpiándose con la manga de su camisa, observo como Hijikata volvía a apuntar con esfuerzo hacia ella. Kagura volvió a levantar el arma, preparada a no perder.

.

 _Días habían pasado desde aquel encuentro con Sada Sada. Hijikata comenzó a analizar las posibilidades de aceptar el trato. No dudaba que el culpable de su tragedia sea principalmente él, pero…_

 _Sus pesadillas, sus alucinaciones seguían insistiendo, pero con un matiz distinto. Sus sueños olían a corrupción._

 _Solía verse caminando alegremente con Mitsuba de la mano, rodeándola de la cintura y besándola con muchas ganas. No era muy demostrativo en público, pero tenía noción de que aquello era una simple ilusión y quería aprovechar lo más que podía._

 _El sueño comenzaba como todos los demás, una clara visión de sus más ansiados deseos, la dicha lo embriagaba. Los pétalos de cerezos, recuerdo de la proposición que le hizo el día de su reencuentro, y las sonrisas celebres de los vecinos por verla feliz. Mitsuba hacia brillar su mundo._

 _´´mátenla´´ la luz radiante se opacaba y las risas se volvían en gritos de pánico ´´mi hijo no tiene que comer´´ gritaban los transeúntes mientras tironeaban de ella alejándola de su lado._

 _La persecución comenzaba y en medio de la desesperación encontraba un callejón oscuro y sucio donde el cuerpo sin vida de Mitsuba gritaba desde su fuero interno que él había sido el culpable._

 _Despertar sudoroso y con el blanco cadavérico en su tez era cosa de todas las mañanas._

― _si la sociedad…―comenzaba a decir con esfuerzo―… ellos me la arrebataron―sudaba mientras sentía su cabeza explotar―Mitsuba murió por el egoísmo… de ellos―_

 _Hijikata había caído en la trampa._

 _Sentía como máximo culpable a todos aquellos que estaban en esa lista, eran sus enemigos, pero debía ir contra la sociedad que le arrebataron a su querida Mitsuba… él se encargaría de destruirlos a todos._

 _._

Después de un intenso tiroteo, Kagura termino sin balas al igual que Hijikata, pero sentía la desventaja que había entre ambos. Ella no tenía otra arma a su disposición como él. Busco a por los alrededores pero no hallo nada.

―te estoy esperando, Kagura―escuchar su voz burlona le dolió, no se escuchaba como el Toshi que ella había conocido. Realmente había estado agradecida que no haya hablado durante la pelea, su voz la afectaba y el cariño que le tenía y seguía teniendo la hacían dudar.

― ¿por qué haces esto?―pregunto. Kagura quería una explicación del porqué de sus actos. Quería saber si el desea ayuda, si quería esa ayuda.

―no lo entenderías― su voz sonó gruesa y apagada.―porqué aun crees en la ilusión de ´´Toshi´´. Y ese hombre no existe.―

Kagura se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que la voz que salga de su garganta no se quiebre al momento de hablar. Cuando comenzó a sentir pasos a su espalda, se mostró ante él.

―creí que eras fuerte―su voz se oyó a reproche, pero su mirada era nostálgica―pero resulta que eres solo un bebe llorón―

.

…

Sougo no podía evitar sentir dolor por la herida en su mano. Crispo por unos segundos sus facciones esperando a que el sujeto frente de él no lo vea.

El hombre rio divertido y a pesar de tener todas las de ganar con su arma, este sujeto la guardo.

― ¿sabes que es mejor que matar con un arma de fuego?―pregunto sacando tres navajas de su chaqueta―esto provocara más dolor para ti y más placer para mí―paso su lengua por el filo de la hoja disfrutando del bello arte que vería a continuación. Sougo no parpadeo esperando el ataque, la confrontación que ese psicótico llegaría a hacer.―veré la carne expuesta del hermanito de esa mujer. Sabes, deberías agradecerme por llevarte junto a ella―

El asesino enfrente de él ataco con agilidad empuñando dos armas blancas en cada mano, Sougo esquivo una estocada, pero la que continuaba, con un movimiento fluido de su muñeca, consiguió rasgar su ropa en el lado izquierdo del abdomen sacando gotas de sangre. Fue un corte limpio y superficial, pero le daba a Sougo el indicio de que no era un sujeto para tomárselo con calma. Ágil como pocos había visto y sin noción del propio dolor que sentía. Y es que, Jiraiya se mantenía inmune en su posición a pesar de que Sougo había golpeado el lado derecho de su cabeza. La sangre fluyo llegando hasta sus canales auditivos y parte de su rostro. Jiraiya sintió más aun la excitación al oler sangre humana.

Sougo se quedó quieto para observarlo lamer unas gotas de sangre de su rostro. A pesar de verse retorcido, no podía sacar su vista de la herida expuesta que tenía en el rostro. Su globo ocular derecho estaba expuesto, ´´ ¿quemado?´´, ´´ ¿tuvo un incidente con ácido, quizás?´´ no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

―una herida de guerra―dijo comprendiendo hacia donde iba su mirada―después de que conoces el frio y el hambre, no te importa mucho entrar en un edificio, a hurtadilla por las noches, para encontrar calor. Claro que nunca esperas que los vecinos lo prendan fuego por una queja insignificante―hundió sus dedos en la carne expuesta infringiéndose daño a su propio cuerpo―los humanos estamos podridos, la sociedad lo está. Piensan solo en lo superficial, expresar su ira como se les da la gana y terminan haciendo cosas estúpidas―el sonido gutural de su risa, puso en alerta a Sougo que de inmediato dio un paso hacia atrás―si tan solo hubiese sido una marca lo que destruyeron…― recordar el cuerpo calcinado de su hermana menor gritando de dolor aun cuando seguía siendo consumida por las llamas, lo llenaba de rabia y dolor. Quería devolverle el mismo sufrimiento que la sociedad le había provocado.

Sougo no decía nada, el recuerdo de su hermana y lo que ella era para él, la importancia de su presencia en su vida y la desolación que dejo al irse. Aún estaba procesando el hecho de que la enfermedad no había sido lo que la alejo de él. El asesino estaba frente suyo.

Sin importar que estuviese más armado que él, ataco sin miramientos golpeándolo cada tanto, mientras Jiraiya seguía rasgando su cuerpo con cada rose de sus navajas. Moviéndose con mucho esfuerzo consiguió patear la cabeza de ese desquiciado, tirándolo en el piso inmovilizándolo. Pero él tenía otro as bajo la manga. Aun con las navajas alejadas de su ser, este consiguió a pesar de estar tirado y sometido por Sougo, dislocarse el brazo para llegar a un **Tanto** escondido entre sus prendas. Sougo no pudo prever eso y de un movimiento fluido consiguió hacerle un tajo profundo en el pecho llegando hasta el hombro.

Se alejó unos centímetros para sujetar su herida mientras este se volvía a acomodar el brazo y pateaba su cuerpo gravemente herido lejos de allí.

―creo que ya me canse―comenzó a hablar. Palpo su ropa sacando el polvo de su chaqueta―fue divertido, oficial Okita Sougo―se acercó a su desplomado cuerpo. Sougo aun hacia esfuerzos por mantenerse consiente de la situación―pero creo que es momento de terminar con esto―el de ojos rojizos ya no recordaba cuantas veces lo habían apuntado con un arma ese día.

― ¡DETENTE, BAJA EL ARMA!―el grito de Shinpachi llamo la atención de ambos. El pobre oficial había sido el único que había quedado con vida después de que mataran a todos sus compañeros.

Sougo hizo un último esfuerzo por patear su arma de la mano de su agresor con mucho éxito. Claro que, Jiraiya, no se quedaría tan tranquilo con ello. Sacando nuevamente su Tanto se acercó peligrosamente al pecho de Sougo, lo que desencadeno el deceso inminente del mismo Jiraiya. Shinpachi había disparado contra su pecho, rompiendo su aorta, traspasando un hueso de su caja torácica y terminando de incrustarse en su corazón, dándole una muerte instantánea.

Muerto, ambos consiguieron suspirar de alivio, aunque un quejido por parte de Sougo alarmo al oficial Shinpachi, quien se acercó a socorrerlo.

― ¿se encuentra bien, Okita-san?― examino su herida en el pecho, debían de hacerle una sutura pronto.

―no es nada―le restó importancia, estaba más interesado en otras cosas, como…― ¿Cómo sabes que…?― quiso preguntar pero un ardor en el pecho al ser cubierto por un vendaje con alcohol lo saco de sus divagaciones.

Shinpachi lo estaba curando, o eso intentaba con las herramientas que tenía a mano, debía ir directamente al hospital.

―soy miembro de la policía de kabuki-cho que entro para investigar la corrupción de la jefatura de Edo, conozco bien su trabajo oficial Okita. Aunque seguramente tenga muchas preguntas, podríamos dejarlo para más tarde. Sus heridas están primero―incoó su pie en la tierra para ayudar a que se levante poniendo un brazo de Okita Sougo alrededor de su cuello.

―´´ ¡Shinpachi!´´―la voz de su jefe estaba sonando por el radio trasmisor que colgaba de su cinturón―´´Shinpachi, responde''― dejando a Sougo sentarse en una roca tomo el radio para hablar con su superior.

―sí, te escucho Gin-san, ya encontré al oficial Okita. Todo está en orden―respondió esperando una respuesta.

―´´Shinpachi, hay otro oficial en la zona´´―el de anteojos se sorprendió, había revisado todos los alrededores y no encontró a nadie. Por su parte Sougo no pudo pensar muy claramente cuando escucho ese mensaje, lo primero que pensó fue que Kagura…

―Gin-san, no he visto a nadie más. ¿Estás seguro?―dijo por la radio.

―´´la oficial Yato Kagura se encuentra en la zona´´―Sougo se movió por pura inercia, manchando sus vendajes con gotas de sangre por el movimiento brusco al levantarse de su sitio.

― ¿qué?―pregunto aturdido al woki-toki.

―´´ve rápido Shinpachi, Hijikata Toushirou esta con ella´´―

…

Hijikata consiguió herir a Kagura en el brazo derecho. El arma blanca que portaba se incrusto en su hombro provocando un chillido en la chica que de inmediato, y con el rostro crispado por el dolor, dio un puñetazo en su pecho, seguido de una patada en su hombro. Estaba en desventaja, sí. Pero era una profesional en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no permitiría que un arma la detenga.

El combate no duro mucho más, Kagura estaba exhausta y con sus pensamientos nublados, la hemorragia en su cabeza volvía después de un esfuerzo por querer golpearlo o, incluso, salvarse.

Un corte superficial en su mejilla, seguido de una apuñalada en su pierna, termino dando la victoria al hombre, quien sonrió al ver como no podía conseguir levantarse.

―acabare con esto de inmediato―explico con su rostro vacío de emociones.

Kagura se arrastró lejos de él, sin saber que podría hacer. Estaba en desventaja. El alzo el cuchillo con el impulso de clavarlo en su cuello, pero la ansiedad de vivir la consumió.

Con mucho dolor se giró a un costado. El arma de Hijikata quedo clavada en la tierra momento en que ella aprovecho para patearlo y escapar de la zona.

―maldición― Hijikata miro con sus ojos oscurecidos la dirección en la que Kagura se había ido, pensó en buscarla, pero como siempre ese viejo volvía a llamarlo por su woki-toki.

―´´retírate de la zona. Hemos sido descubiertos´´―dijo el viejo fastidiado―´´Jiraiya ha muerto y los datos están en manos de la policía de Edo´´― sin expresar asombro o incredulidad, respondió a su llamado.

―entendido―

Por otra parte, Kagura se encontraba exhausta de tanto correr. Su peinado había quedado desarmado y su cabello se mezclaba con el olor fétido de la sangre seca. Las sensaciones la abrumaban, por un momento se había olvidado su principal propósito de ir allí. Sougo estaba en algún sitio. Camino un par de pasos antes de sentir la bilis dándole una advertencia de que vomitaría si seguía esforzándose.

Pensó que no lo encontraría jamás, hasta que escucho el grito de Shinpachi ´´ ¡Kagura-chan!´´, la chica apuro sus pasos para encontrarlo, tal vez el sabia donde se encontraba ese perdedor del que se había enamorado.

― ¡china!, ¿dónde estás?― la voz llena de esfuerzo de ese bastardo la impulso a seguirlos. Pero su bilis ya había hablado, a su tercer paso no pudo evitar que su estómago devolviera la comida de la tarde junto con pequeños hilos de sangre. Sus piernas flaquearon y sentía sus ojos perder la visión.―mierda―maldijo Sougo al no poder encontrarla.

―quédate aquí, iré a buscarla―Shinpachi podría abarcar más espacio al no tener impedimentos para moverse. Sougo se maldijo por su estado sin saber que estaba a centímetros de Kagura.

―Sougo―la voz floja y debilitada de la chica lo volvió a la realidad. Miro a sus alrededores hasta encontrarla. Estaba muy mal herida y sus ojos parecían cerrarse pronto.

Olvidándose del dolor que podría llegar a sentir, se acercó lo más que pudo, la abrazó calmando su preocupación. Kagura no pudo evitar suspirar al encontrarlo. Ella era una chica que podía encariñarse con alguien en muy poco tiempo, eso había ocurrido con Hijikata. Pero Sougo fue un asunto aparte. Jamás pensó en tomarle tanto cariño –y a su vez, odio- a un sujeto como él.

En medio del abrazo más afectuoso que se pudieron haber dado, ambos terminaron arrodillándose sobre la tierra buscando confort en su cuerpo magullado. Si fuese por ellos se hubieran quedado un rato más, sintiendo el alivio en sus hombro y pecho, pero Shinpachi había llegado. Con incomodidad forzó su garganta para toser un poco dando indicios de su presencia. Ambos se separaron, manteniendo el contacto.

―la ambulancia está llegando, Kagura-chan, debo revisar tu herida―la chica asintió y Sougo se alejó un poco para que pueda ser curada, aunque mantuvo el rose de sus manos en una búsqueda de contacto.

Para cuando la ambulancia llego, Kagura no había podido evitar perder la conciencia. Por otro lado, Sougo llego bastante lucido hasta el hospital. Dio, junto a Shinpachi, el reporte y los nombres de los acusados en todo aquel complot.

Gintoki, también había hablado, mostrando los papeles que había conseguido de la fuente de datos de Shimaru Saitou. Por otro lado el hacker, se encontraba en estado crítico por deshidratación, había sido un milagro que sobreviva durante todo ese tiempo.

Las autoridades comenzaron a drenar, junto al apoyo de Shige Shige, las jefaturas de policía de todo policía corrupto. Así como todos los involucrados en este caso, el cual se volvió famoso, terminaron apresados.

El cuerpo de Jiraiya fue encontrado y sepultado al lado de su pequeña hermana menor. Pero el instigador de todo esto, el principal perpetrador, Sada Sada no había sido encontrado aún, así como el ex-oficial de policía, Hijikata Toushirou.

― ¿Qué planea hacer?―había preguntado Hijikata al ver como el viejo Sada Sada esperaba en la azotea de un antiguo edificio.

―nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, la principal fuente de nuestros recursos, el Tendoshu nos ha dado la espalda. Lo único que nos queda es irnos a otro lugar―explico el anciano. Un helicóptero arribaría allí con una clara indicación del anciano corrupto.

―yo no tengo nada que hacer en otro lugar―Hijikata hablo taciturno―no me iré de Edo―aseguro.

― ¿qué dices Toushirou? Estamos siendo buscados, no seremos libres por mucho tiempo―

―lo sé―se acercó al anciano clavando su Tanto en su estómago. Entre toda su locura solo pudo escuchar un ´´ ¿qué?´´ de parte de Sada Sada―no tengo objeciones, viejo―explico―ni lamentaciones, pero no me iré, aun no término con esto. Además, no se me olvida que tú eres parte del asesinato de Mitsuba― Sada Sada cayó al piso aterrado.

―pe… pero tu comprendiste lo podrido de la sociedad, estabas de acuerdo con destruirla…―su voz temblorosa dejo en claro su pavor a morir.

―y no cambiare mi camino―aseguro el hombre de ojos azules―pero… no dejare que te vayas. Mitsuba merece paz. Jiraiya, tu…―lo miro penetrante―y seguramente seré el próximo―

―espera… podemos arreglarlo―comenzó a rogar con desesperación tratando de tocar sus pies implorando misericordia.

―lo siento, pero Mitsuba ruega que te mate―alzo su arma empuñándola con fuerza. Un tajo descendiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta el abdomen, un corte profundo y mortal.―el siguiente seré yo, kondo-san―

La puerta que daba a la terraza del viejo edificio se abrió dejando ver a un hombre adulto con facciones rígidas y un semblante que destellaba seguridad. El antiguo jefe de la policía de Edo, Isao Kondo, se encontraba parado a sus espaldas.

―deberías rendirte, Toshi. Tu realmente necesitas ayuda―su voz suave y comprensiva intentaba apaciguar el ambiente y hacerlo entrar en razón― Mitsuba no volverá sin importar lo que hagas―

 _´´Toshi´´_

El susurro volvía a su cabeza, y la imagen de Mitsuba se materializaba a su lado, solo que esta vez ella le extendía su mano. El sonrió al verla tan viva, una contradicción de la realidad.

―Kondo-san―comenzó a hablar tranquilamente―yo no busque nada más que destruirlo todo―aseguro―incluso Sougo, yo realmente quise matarlo. No me arrepiento de mis decisiones a pesar de que todo lo que haya hecho haya estado mal―Hijikata hurgo entre sus bolsillos sacando una pequeña pistola, abrió el cañón y observo una bala. Sonrió de manera divertida.

― ¿Toshi…?―

―no quiero escuchar excusas por mis acciones, psicológicamente puedo no estar bien, pero no me gustaría quedar absuelto y terminar en un neuro-psiquiátrico―explico entre suspiros―además… estoy cansado. Quiero verla―Kondo se preocupó, su mirada se veía nostálgica y llena de añoranza.

―detente, no puedes…―

―Kondo-san―lo detuvo en medio de sus palabras―realmente necesito un tiempo a solas―pidió. Kondo no quería retirarse, quería ayudarlo, pero…

―Toshi―se acercó para abrazarlo―Mitsuba-chan no desearía que hagas esto― Hijikata se separó y espero a que él se vaya. Se lo agradecía profundamente, pero él ya había tomado su decisión.

El cuerpo de Kondo comenzó a esfumarse como siempre lo hacía. La presentación de su antiguo capitán había sido, desde el principio, la materialización de lo poco que quedaba de su cordura. Ya no le quedaba razonamiento, solo la necesidad de cumplir sus deseos. La imagen de Mitsuba volvió a aparecer delante de él, extendiendo su mano para irse, ella era quien representaba sus más profundos deseos, toda la locura que tenía en su cuerpo se materializaba, irónicamente, en la mujer más pura que había conocido en la faz de la tierra.

Tomando esa mano ficticia, apunto su sien con seguridad. Formo una sonrisa, de esas que solo le daba a ella y gatillo cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Creo que fui muy malvada con Hijikata, recién me estoy dando cuenta.**

 **Me disculpo, hare algún one-shot que termine feliz y con Mitsuba XD**

 **Bueno, dejo una aclaración:**

 **Tanto:** **Es una especie de puñal fino con un solo filo y se llevaba escondido. Solamente se usaba en caso de emergencia. Generalmente se carga en el obi (cinturón), y se utiliza para efectuar ataques sorpresivos.**

 **.**

 **Dejando esto de lado, espero que les haya gustado, ya llegamos al clímax de la historia. El desenlace se dará en el próximo capitulo, el cual será el último.**

 **Lo publicare en cinco días, o al menos eso es lo que quiero.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo, cuídense.**

 **¡Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **Buscándote**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminando entre el silencio sepulcral del que era bien conocido aquel lugar sagrado, Okita Sougo, llego al eterno descansar de un antiguo camarada y amigo. Acomodando su traje se acuclillo para brindar una vista más detallada de la lápida frente a él.

―cuatro años pasaron, ¿eh, Hijikata?―murmuro mientras juntaba sus manos en un intento de comenzar sus plegarias o más bien encontrar una conexión con el difunto―tengo muchas cosas que contarte…―sonrió a la piedra grabada ante él.

.

El encuentro del cuerpo de Hijikata había sido el inicio para una investigación y posterior descubrimiento de los hechos. Sougo, después te terminar de curar sus había solicitado poder ser partícipe de la investigación. No comprendía muchas cosas, la información le había caído de golpe dejándolo anonadada, en aquellos días aun descreía de las palabras de hijikata.

Pero doloroso fue su descubrimiento, al saber que su antiguo tutor y esposo de su difunta hermana padecía de estrés post-traumático, además de tener una incontrolable cantidad de alucinaciones. Por lo poco que sabía del tema, Hijikata rememoraba una y mil veces el deceso de Mitsuba para terminar viéndola a su lado culpándolo de su muerte. Las alucinaciones, según la profesional en el tema, había sido una representación de las culpas que el tenia. Hijikata no estaba apto para continuar como oficial de la prefectura.

―quise dar aviso a las autoridades, pero amenazaron con poner en riesgo la vida de mi hija―había confesado la psicóloga.

Al cabo de unos seis meses arduos de investigación y mucho movimiento se encarcelaron a decenas y centenas de acusados en esa red de delincuencia. Fue un corto periodo para ser exactos, la prensa y el discurso mediático apretaba a los políticos para arreglarlo, todo un escándalo. Para suerte de aquellos detectives y miembros policiales, participes de la investigación de aquellos hechos delictivos, se los oculto de cualquier persona ajena al asunto. Es decir, no había ningún Okita Sougo en la escena de los acontecimientos. La identidad de los oficiales se ocultó para mejor preservación, no querían que hechos similares a los que Hijikata había sufrido vuelvan a ocurrir.

Pero, claro, merecían un premio, algo sutil y no muy bullicioso. No podían ser condecorados como los héroes que eran, por la causa de que su identidad quedaría al descubierto, así que cada uno recibió un premio. Sougo se convirtió en el jefe de su jefatura de policías, Shinpachi había optado por un hogar propio, Gintoki por un viaje a las Bahamas con todo pago y Kagura prefirió guardar su petición para un futuro.

El tiempo pasó, Nobume pudo abandonar el hospital aunque debía hacer una rutina de exámenes semanal hasta que su estado mejore. Para ese tiempo Shimaru ya estaba afuera, con vitaminas y una dieta calórica para mejorar ese estado tan deplorable en el que lo habían encontrado. El joven solía visitar con gran frecuencia a su prometida, dentro del hospital. Incluso había pedido de Sougo y Kagura para que sean los testigos de la boda, boda pequeña que se celebró dentro de las instalaciones del hospital. La joven no podía salir, aun, de allí.

´´que molestos son esos sujetos´´ pensó Sougo al recordar ese matrimonio tan cursi que había presenciado. No lo mal entiendan, el apreciaba a su amigo, pero esa situación lo había puesto más nervioso de lo que había estado con anterioridad. Había pensado en proponérselo a Kagura, dentro de uno o dos años más, claro está, pero ver esa escena con tantas demostraciones de amor de las que él no estaba acostumbrado, al menos no en público.

Pensando en esa situación, comenzó a andar en dirección del gran evento al que estaba invitado. Supuestamente se encontraría con Kagura en el camino, pero aseguraba que la chica estaría despertando en esos momentos. La noche anterior la había dejado muy exhausta, le había importado muy poco el trabajo arduo de ese día. Al llegar y verla con un delantal preparando la comida no pudo evitar atacarla.

En medio de sus recuerdos llenos de erotismo, apenas escucho los pasos apresurados que correteaban cerca de su ubicación.

― ¡por fin te encontré!―la voz imperiosa de esa mujer que le quitaba el sueño resonó en sus oídos, Kagura estaba al frente de él. Se la notaba exhausta de tanto andar.

Secándose el sudor de su mejilla hecho a andar con los brazos estirados para aferrarse a un abrazo enternecedor. Sougo, comprendiendo el gesto estiro sus brazos para tomarla y devolverle el afecto que ella le brindaba, pero…

― ¡Gin-chan, te estuve buscando!―la pelirroja paso a su lado terminando en brazos de Gintoki en un abrazo fraternal muy excesivo.

― ¡Kagura-chan!―comenzó a decir el hombre mientras estrechaba aún más a la mujer, manteniendo siempre una mirada soberbia hacia el policía, Okita Sougo, quien observaba la situación con irritación.

Después de obtener un lugar importante entre sus sentimientos, sacando de ese podio de Hijikata, Sougo volvía a quedar en segundo lugar por ese sujeto llamado Gintoki. Sougo había descubierto, culpa del sujeto de la permanente, la imperiosa necesidad que le recorría por el cuerpo de manipular a Kagura. Era celoso a más no poder, pero sabía que estaba mal por lo que intentaba controlarse en más de una ocasión. Pero, para tragedia de este, Gin había descubierto su talón de Aquiles y cada vez que podía abrazaba con excesiva euforia a la chica con tal de sacar de su letargo al verdadero Sougo.

El hombre de ojos color carmín, como solía suceder en esos casos, mandaba todo a la mierda y exponía sus celos enterrando en lo más profundo de su ser su maldito orgullo. Nadie podía tocar a su mujer y eso, ya se lo había expresado a Gintoki.

―por si no lo ves, Kagura tiene una marca de mi propiedad―señalo su cuello dejando atónita y avergonzada a la pelirroja, quien se cubrió la zona maldiciendo su descuido―así que…―tomo su mano y la arrastro hacia él―no la toques― sus palabras provocaron una sonrisa socarrona en el hombre con adicción a los dulces.

Gintoki, decidido a no dar el brazo a torcer solo por molestarlo, mantuvo una mirada retadora para que ese sujeto crea que él era un peligro para su relación. Ya se veía riéndose mientras bebía alcohol con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo mientras hablaba de las paranoias de ese mocoso. Aguantando la risa que aquello le provocaba siguió molestando hasta que un vehículo aparco cerca de su ubicación.

Shinpachi bajo el vidrio del copiloto para hacerles señas de que subieran.

―llegaremos tarde―había sido el aviso.

Sin seguir con su absurda pelea se subieron al vehículo con Kagura en el lugar del copiloto, una decisión de Sougo, al ver que Gin subía a la parte trasera.

El trayecto fue rápido, no estaban muy lejos pero sí que estaban atrasados. Al aire libre en un campo de la institución, los oficiales de policía se posicionaban para recibir su título y defender a su nación, a sus ciudadanos. Era el comienzo de muchos de ellos, Shimaru Saitou había conseguido graduarse y formar parte de la policía.

Con unas palabras conmemorativas y la bandera patriota en alza hicieron un juramento de honor y lealtad.

Nobume, se encontraba entre la multitud, se veía mejor. Aun debía recibir cuidados especiales cada cierto tiempo, pero su vida volvía a ser tan cotidiana como siempre. Se la notaba orgullosa y feliz de su esposo. Shimaru Nobume, ese era su nombre desde hace algunos días. Aun no se acostumbraba a ello, pero sentía calidez cada vez que alguien la nombraba de esa manera.

Al terminar con las palabras de su entrenador y supervisor, se entró un diploma y certificado de policía. Sougo sonrió al momento que Shimaru lo busco entre la multitud, dándole una pequeña seña de victoria y merecido logro.

―lamentamos llegar tarde―comento Shinpachi al acercarse a Nobume quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de estos.

―no se preocupen―soltó una sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras saludaba uno por uno―saíto los quería ver―comento al momento de acercarse a Kagura y Sougo.

Bajando del podio, el entrenador dio por finalizado el evento. Sougo y Kagura se acercaron a Shimaru, las palabras de Nobume les habían llamado la atención.

―Shimaru―llamo Sougo al momento de acercarse a él. Este solo respondió levantando una mano en modo de saludo a ambos.

Se sabía que no era una persona que hablara, casi ni se expresaba. Aunque Nobume solía decir que si lo hacía en la intimidad de su hogar, ninguno esperaba que emitiera sonido alguno.

Shimaru bajo el cuello de su polera dejando al descubierto su rostro, sorprendiendo a ambos.

―esto es tuyo―sus palabras descolocaron a ambos, no porque lo que haya sido fuese significativo, sino por el simple hecho de escucharlo hablar.

Se despidió de ambos con un ademan de mano y partió a abrazar a su esposa.

El joven policía observo su mano, una vez su compañero se haya alejado. Seguido por los ojos curiosos de Kagura observo dos cartas, una decía ´´Hijikata´´ y la otra decía ´´Sougo´´. La pelirroja no comprendió a que se debía aquello, esas cartas amarillentas, escritas hace algunos años en el pasado recién eran entregadas. Y lo más curioso era saber de quién era, no llevaban remitente. Aunque una rápida vista a su novio pudo saber que el sí sabía su procedencia y no solo eso, era algo del pasado cargado de sentimientos y malos, buenos y dolorosos recuerdos.

.

Acuclillado, saco las dos cartas que había recibido aquella vez durante la graduación de Shimaru. Desdoblo con cuidado las cartas y comenzó a leerlas.

― _´´lo lamento, Sou-chan._

 _No creo que nos volvamos a ver, pero espero que estés bien. A veces suceden cosas por las que no quieres pasar, pero los actos de las personas te obligan a ello. Espero que comprendas mi ausencia y no te deprimas por ello, se feliz. Quiero que cumplas tus metas y avances lo más que puedas. Que no te sobre exijas, Sou-chan, todo llega a su debido tiempo. Come bien, cuídate, duerme temprano, lo básico que te he enseñado. Quiero estar segura que serás un hombre de bien y que conseguirás a una mujer que te amé, que te cuide y haga tus días más felices. Te quiero ver alegre, rodeado de hijos, caminando hacia adelante sin retroceder jamás. Quiero saber que llegaras a ser un anciano, rodeado de nietos y seres que te quieran, que sientas que viviste gratamente y no te arrepientes de nada._

 _Sou-chan, ansió que vivas.´´_ ― termino de leer.

―Hijikata, creo que voy bien con sus peticiones―sonrió con melancolía. Las cartas de Mitsuba durante su cautiverio habían sido lo más desgarrador que había leído jamás. Su hermana había sido su luz, su camino. Hijikata se había desviado, pero a veces terminaba pensando ¿Qué sucedería si él estuviera en su lugar? Siempre terminaba negando con la cabeza, el no permitiría que eso ocurra, que esa tragedia se vuelva a repetir.

Guardo la carta en su sobre correspondiente y comenzó con la que estaba dedicada a Hijikata.

―sé que no la leíste. Cuando Shimaru me la entrego, ambas estaban cerradas. No comprendo por qué no quisiste leer las palabras de mi hermana, tal vez te volvían al pasado…―pensó por un segundo y trato de imaginarse a Hijikata sentándose una y mil veces en un sofá con la intención primera de abrirla. Sintiendo la culpa, la furia y los deseos de alejar ese dolor, seguro habría colapsado y termino guardándolas sin leerla.

― _´´Toshi._

 _No te culpes, me duele pensar en tu impotencia o tu voz quebrarse. Quiero que recuerdes que yo elegí estar a tu lado, quiero que me recuerdes sonriendo, siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo a tu lado. Recuérdame durante esos años divertidos caminando al templo para orar, en los festivales con Kondo y Sou-chan, en las festividades y días comunes que pasamos en casa. Cumple años, reuniones, citas y todos esos recuerdos felices que tuvimos. Si lo piensas, la felicidad que nos inundó en aquellos años no se compara con nada, ni con esto. Disfruta de la vida que te queda, como quieras. Te espere durante toda mi vida, lo hare también en la muerte._

 _Toshi, solo ansió que seas feli_ z.´´ ―Sougo sonrió al leerlo, tal vez las cosas hubiesen cambiado si Hijikata hubiese leído su carta. ―Hijikata, fuiste un idiota, ¿lo sabe? … sigo sin contarte la estupidez que hice aquel día, creo que deberíamos dejar el asunto de mi hermana para otra ocasión…―

.

El tiempo había pasado, Edo volvía a ser un lugar estable sin tanta delincuencia de por medio. Controlar los crímenes se convertía en una tarea más ligera, un panorama distinto que años atrás. Kagura había optado por seguir ejerciendo su profesión entre las calles, armando un equipo con Shimaru. Sougo, en su puesto de jefe había obtenido bastante peso en lo que es seguridad, la jefatura de Edo se volvía en sinónimo de responsabilidad.

Claro que ello tenía sus desventajas, al menos para Kagura, quien miraba con fastidio como compañeras de trabajo mandaban a la mierda su relación con Sougo y se abalanzaban como cerdos en el chiquero. Sin mencionar que las reporteras terminaban suspirando por ese bastardo entre nota y nota, acabando con una invitación para beber un café.

La pelirroja aceptaba y agradecía que fuese elogiado, que se le atribuyan proezas y que se lo reconozca como un buen oficial y capitán, pero esto ya era pasarse. Esas mujerzuelas pasaban por sobre ella y lo que era peor, Sougo sabía muy bien de sus celos.

La chica solía mantener la calma, solo observaba con advertencia a esas mujeres alejándolas de su propiedad. Esa era su carta de triunfo.

Pero algo fallaba ese día, la chica nueva, una rubia de grandes atributos no parecía tener miedo de sus amenazantes miradas. Moviendo su cabello aromatizado con una fragancia de exportación, y un contoneo suave y lujurioso de sus caderas, la chica se acercaba a Sougo con claras ideas de conquista que a Kagura le hervían la sangre.

Después de verla refregar sus pechos en su hombro, mientras el negaba una cita con ella, Kagura exploto. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota? Un ´´No´´ no era suficiente. ¡Debía alejarla, señalar que tenía una pareja, que esa chica era ella y que si volvía a tocarlo ella la mataría!

Golpeando el piso con un pisotón en señal de berrinche se acercó a ambos y tiro de la camisa de su capitán para arrojarlo dentro de la habitación del capitán. La rubia miro a Kagura sorprendida al igual que el resto de curiosos.

― ¡NO LO TOQUES!―grito con furia cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

Dentro Sougo no sabía si reír por su actitud o sentir miedo por la furia que desprendía esa chica. Alcanzando a ver solamente la espalda de ella, Okita Sougo se acercó con cautela a ella.

― ¿Kagura…?―pregunto buscando su rostro.

La policía dio media vuelta y, sin dejar que observe su rostro, rodeo su torso y lo arrincono contra la pared, dejando que su cabeza descansara en el pecho de él.

―idiota―lo insulto por lo bajito―haces que me sienta insegura―no solía suceder con frecuencia, pero había descubierto que en ocasiones podía ser muy sincera con sus sentimientos –hablando de los que afectaran directamente su orgullo-.

Sougo dejo que el silencio cubriera la habitación mientras tocaba con calma su cabeza para brindarle tranquilidad y seguridad, que por lo que veía se le estaba escapando.

―no tienes que sentirte insegura, Kagura―comento levantando su rostro―te lo he dicho antes, te amo―la pelirroja se sonrojo al escuchar aquello. No eran muy expresivos en el sentido de las palabras, solían demostrar su afecto por medio de caricias, besos y otras demostraciones más privadas. Las palabras escaseaban, cuando uno lo expresaba sonaba tan sincero que caían en esa bruma de irrealidad. El ´´te amo´´ era una palabra que merecía ser usada solo en ciertas ocasiones, dándole el significado y la importancia que tenía.

―lo sé, Sougo―murmuro apenada.

― ¿quieres dejar en claro que tenemos una relación?―pregunto súbitamente.

―eso he intentado, pero nadie comprende―dijo molesta aun en sus brazos.

Sougo sonrió mientras le dedicaba un beso pasional mientras palpaba el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Hurgo entre sus bolsillos y tomo un objeto entre sus manos. En cuanto se alejó de los labios de Kagura, poso su rostro en el cuello de está dejando marcas a su paso.

―dime…―susurro ronco en su oído mientras sentía el temblor en el cuerpo de ella. Le fascinaba las reacciones de su cuerpo ante sus estímulos― ¿no quieres cambiar nuestras vidas?―

― ¿a que te refieres?―cuestiono ella. El sonrió tomando su rostro con su mano acercándola a él.

―me refiero a que, estoy cansado de escribir el nombre de Yato Kagura en los reportes policiales―sus palabras sorprendieron a la joven―Kagura, quiero escribir el nombre Okita Kagura, ahora y siempre― con la boca abierta, producto del asombro, vio como él mostraba una cajita portando un anillo.

No lo medito ni un segundo cuando se abalanzo y beso a su amante. El grito de emoción cargado de dicha no se hizo esperar al momento de separase él, alertando a todos los oficiales que esperaban atentos puertas afuera.

Con unos minutos de muestras de amor de parte de ella hacia él, Kagura abrió la puerta sintiéndose victoriosa.

― ¡Me casare!―grito con toda la intención de que cualquier mujer que aun tenga una mínima ilusión con Sougo desista o, de lo contrario, terminaría de abstenerse a las consecuencias.

Las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar, para uno y otro, murmurando que ya se estaban tardando en formalizar. El joven de ojos carmín, miro divertido como es que la chica cumplía su cometido, ninguna mujer –con segundas intenciones- se acercó a él. Esa chica era tan posesiva como él.

Recordando el día en que le propuso matrimonio no podía creer que aquella unión llegaría tan pronto. De momento se encontraba en el altar esperándola, no sentía nervios, estaba ansioso por concretar esa unión, llevársela a su luna de miel y disfrutar todo el tiempo con ella.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron dejando pasar a la novia. Con los presentes parados en honor a su presencia la vieron caminar por el camino de flores previamente armado.

Fue ese momento en el que Sougo sonrió al recordar la primera vez que hizo contacto con ella, esa vez que miro sus ojos fijamente al momento de arrinconarla contra el pavimento, lo estupefacta que había quedado después de besarla. Recordó cuando la vio por segunda vez, se había permitido mucho más, la había tocado por donde quiso, la beso con pasión y devoción sin creer que algo más allá de aquello podría llegar a ocurrir…

Kagura llego frente a ella, soltando el brazo de Gintoki, quien volvía a su lugar junto al hermano y padre de su, en segundos, esposa.

El suave tacto de sus dedos lo regreso al pasado, a esa memorable noche en la que traspaso todas las barreras con Kagura. Había sido su primera vez y se prometía ser el ultimo y único que tocaran su cuerpo. Recordó su insistencia en la inocencia de él. Lo aventurada que fue al intentar salvarlo, lo herida que termino por aquello.

―señor Okita Sougo, ¿acepta por esposa a Kagura…?―en cuanto nombro las palabras ´´esposa´´ y ´´Kagura´´ sonrió involuntariamente dejando de prestar atención a las palabras del sacerdote.

Kagura lo observo. Su perfil, su presencia elegante e imponente, un hombre firme en lo que deseaba, un hombre que no miraba hacia atrás. Esas eran cualidades que enamorarían a cualquier mujer, pero Kagura no observo su mejor lado cuando lo conoció, aun así sentía una atracción insoportable que no podía detener, quería conocerlo, investigar sobre él, quería y lo había hecho… ella había pasado meses buscándolo para capturarlo, apresarlo. Lo consiguió, pero no de la forma que ella esperaba…

―acepto― Sougo tenía sus ojos firmes en ella. Esperando escuchar su respuesta.

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar, haciendo la típica pregunta, dando los votos de amor eterno para terminar de unirlos a ambos. Pero Kagura, antes de dar la aprobación a esa unión, movió sus labios en un mensaje que solo Sougo comprendió…

´´estuve buscando y por fin te atrape´´

―acepto―elevo su voz esperando el permiso para poder unir sus labios con los de Sougo. Solo que este no escucho nada más y la beso sin esperar un solo segundo más.

.

―cortar el pastel fue bastante divertido, el jefe de la policía de Kabuki-cho no paraba de llorar por una porción, pero fue diagnosticado con diabetes, así que se tuvo que aguantar mientras disfrutábamos―rio al momento de recordar aquello― sé que no hable de la familia de ella, pero me caen mal. Su hermano es un psicópata y el padre solo quiere matarme por robarle a su hija. Cuando me robe a Kagura de la fiesta me gritaron muchas obscenidades, incluso quisieron atentar contra mi vida―rio divertido tomando aire―pero ya es muy tarde, Kagura es ahora una Okita y me encargare que eso no cambie― sonrió con cariño recordando lo nerviosa que se puso al ser nombrada como ´´Kagura Okita´´

Los brazos femeninos comenzaron a rodear su torso formado, mientras presionaba su pecho contra su espalda. Su esposa se encontraba a su espalda. Todavía llevaba el velo y su vestido de novia, al igual que él quien tenía el traje de bodas.

Sougo quería despedirse de Hijikata y Mitsuba antes de partir a su luna de miel y Kagura había aceptado esa idea con gusto.

― ¿no te parece que ya hablaste mucho con Toshi?―pregunto melosa mientras esta besaba su mejilla―Mitsu-chan también debe estar cansada de tus palabras―Sougo tomo la mano de su esposa manteniendo su mano en su pecho.

― ¿tan ansiosa estas por la luna de miel?―pregunto interesado. Kagura sonrió despertando la libido de él.

―si―acepto―pero antes quiero decirle algo a Mitsu-chan y Toshi, así que vete―soltó su agarre y lo hecho con un ademan de manos.

El joven de cabellera castaña la miro con fastidio mientras dejaba su lugar al lado de los difuntos.

Esperando a que forme un espacio prudencia para poder hablar, Kagura observo ambos nombres, esas lapidas de dos personas que se amaban, aun si hubiese habido malas decisiones, aun si no sabía si Hijikata fue una persona buena y perturbada o un potente asesino y manipulador, Kagura y todos quienes lo conocieron sabían que el amo a Mitsuba, esa era la única verdad en la que no encontró dudas.

De cuclillas comenzó con sus palabras.

―Toshi, Mitsu-chan, quiero confesarles algo muy importante. Ustedes serán los primeros en enterarse, Sougo lo sabrá durante nuestra luna de miel, pero ya que tengo una oportunidad para confesarlo quisiera que ustedes estén enterados…―sonrió mostrando los dientes mientras cerraba sus ojos en una muestra de dicha y felicidad.

―estoy embarazada―

.

.

.

 **¡FIN!**

 **Gracias por leer el fic, les agradezco los comentarios, votos y toda muestra de apoyo que haya tenido desde el principio al fin XD.**

 **Igual no se preocupen, aún tengo ´´No todos los tesoros son Oro y Joyas´´ y una serie OneShots de Gintama, serán parodias de cuentos infantiles conocidos XD.**

 **No se cómo me meto en otro fic, cuando aún no termino el otro XD pero soy así.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo,**

 **En otro fic mío, tuyo o algún comentario compartido XD**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
